Taking Chances
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella is a medical student at Stanford who is instantly attracted to her professor, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle lives his life from day to day without really experiencing it. He is consumed by work and his love for his dead wife, Esme. Can the two work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

**Taking Chances **

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say?

Taking Chances, Celine Dion

Chapter 1: Orientation

**Bella Swan**

I was both excited and nervous as I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. We would officially be starting Stanford Medical School in two days. Edward and I had known each other since the minute I was born, practically. He was only three months older than me, and we had done everything together. He was my best friend and my other half.

We weren't romantically involved, because it hadn't worked out. We had dated for almost a year in high school, but neither one of us really felt that spark. We loved each other, but I was not "in" love with him. He was my first kiss and the man who had made me woman. I had no regrets, and neither did he. I would never change that.

But, today marked the beginning of a whole new ball game. We had shared every moment of our life, and it only made sense to share the next step. We were about to embark on the hardest four years of our lives. We were going to medical school.

"You seem quiet," he commented, looking over at me. Edward had the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen, and he always seemed to know just what I was thinking. "Are you nervous?"

"Excited, mostly, but also bored." I clarified shifting position for what seemed like the millionth time. The drive from Forks to Stanford was about fifteen hours of complete boredom. I wanted to get out of the damn car.

"We have about ten more minutes." He added checking his GPS. "We should make it an hour before housing check-in is over."

"Do you think we got the apartment we asked for?" I questioned, biting my lip. We had requested the only co-ed apartments on campus, and I really hoped we had gotten them. They were quite in demand.

"My dad seemed fairly certain that we would get it." Edward stated with a shrug, his attention on the road. Edward came from a very wealthy family, and I knew that Edward Masen, Sr. had pulled some strings to get us the apartments. It just was the way he was.

He had even gone as far as to pay for my first year of tuition. He had refused to take no for an answer. He wanted me, like Edward, to have the best possible education. And, he knew how I had dreamed of attending Stanford.

"That doesn't surprise me." I teased causing him to roll his eyes. Edward didn't like to really talk about the amount of money they had. It was unimportant to him. He usually felt like an outsider because of it. He was definitely the polar opposite of his father.

"Don't start, Bella." He sighed heavily just as we neared the entrance of the school.

"We're here!" I squealed in excitement taking it all in. I was really going to be studying medicine at Stanford. It was literally a dream come true.

Just as I had expected Edward and I were given the apartment we had requested in Liliore Green Rains Houses. It was a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a small kitchen, and living area. It was perfect.

"This is really nice." Edward said after we had finished looking around. "Which bedroom do you want?"

"You should know I want the one furthest from the door." I stated obviously before he picked up my bags and carried them into the room.

"So, now that were roommates I think we need to set up rules." I joked causing him to laugh.

"Bella, we've practically been living together for the past twenty-five years." He explained still laughing. "I think I know all about your habits."

"Fine," I said sticking my tongue out playfully. "Go unpack, because we have the first day of orientation bright and early tomorrow."

"We also need to buy groceries." He pointed out. We agreed to go after we got unpacked.

**Doctor Cullen**

I woke up to daily morning shrieking of my daughter Alice and the loud laughing of my son Emmett. Being a widowed single father was not easy. How I was able to balance everything? I didn't know.

I groaned at the realization that I had to get up and make it to work. Plus I had to make sure that my teenage kids didn't kill each other. I looked at the right side of my bed and realized once again that it was empty. It had been empty for the last eight years, but I somehow I still believed it was some sort of nightmare. I still had hope that I would wake up one morning and find my Esme curled up against me.

"Leave me alone, Emmett!" Alice yelled and I knew I had put off getting up long enough. I had to send them off to school and drive to the campus.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I hadn't gone into bed until after midnight and it was too early to be up. I hadn't been able to fall asleep until after two. Sleep was a very rare commodity after my Esme had passed.

"Emmett is hurrying me up!" Alice stated with her hand on her hips.. "I need to have time to finish getting ready." Alice was fifteen years old and a freshman in high school, and the only female that was part of my life. I had no idea what went on in her head, and had no way of dealing with it all.

"What for?" Emmett asked in frustration. "I need to go pick up Rose."

"Things with Rosalie are getting serious." I commented, turning to my son. At seventeen he was the star football player, and almost three inches taller than me. He had been seeing Rosalie on and off over the past few months.

"I really like her." He mumbled before turning his attention back to Alice. "But, if Alice doesn't hurry up, we're all going to be late."

"He has a point, sweetie." I added causing Alice to sigh dramatically.

"Give me five minutes." She stated before closing the door to her bedroom.

"I'll be in the car." Emmett added before heading outside.

I retreated into my room picking a suit and tie. Medical School orientation was always a bittersweet time or me. I loved meeting all the new students, and watching the amount of excitement they carried. It gave me hope for the future.

But, at the same time it flooded me with memories of my wife. I had met her at my first day of my orientation. She had been an undergraduate student who had gotten lost and had somehow ended up in the wrong auditorium. I had instantly known that she and I were meant to be. I had helped her find her way across campus causing me to be late. I had been scolded by my professors, but I found very little reason to care. I had met the woman of my dreams.

After grabbing a coffee and a muffin that Alice had made, I was on my way. I arrived on campus a few minutes later already seeing the new students enjoying the pastries that had been provided for them.

"Good morning, Carlisle." I heard a voice say causing me to turn around.

"Good morning, Aro. How are you doing?" I asked shaking his hand. Aro was not only a fellow professor, but also the Dean of the Stanford School of Medicine.

"I'm doing wonderfully. Are you ready for a new group of curious minds to teach?" He asked as we walked towards the students who were picking up their schedules.

"I enjoy the change of pace." I answered truthfully. "I think it's a good that we progress with the students. It gives us the chance to work with them in an environment that is very unique." I loved the fact that we stayed with the students guiding their progress throughout the four years

"I'll see you after my speech. You'll be addressing the students this afternoon, correct?" He said, noticing the time.

"It's my turn this year." I replied before he sped off into the auditorium.

"This is great we have all our classes together." I heard a melodic voice say as a very beautiful woman appeared in the crowd. She had luscious, wavy, brown hair and the brightest brown eyes I had ever seen. She was definitely a sight to behold.

"All first years take classes together, Bells. We were bound to have our classes together." Her companion replied with a chuckle. "But, come on we have to head inside for the Dean's welcome speech."

I watched both of them leave in utter shock. I hadn't found a woman attractive since Esme had died. It was almost as if her appearance had triggered something within me. Seeing her had awoken a sense that I had pushed away. What did that mean?

I knew it was nothing to worry about. Esme had been gone for eight years, and I knew it was a matter of time before I found someone attractive. She was pretty, but she was my student. I had to have her for at least one of the classes I taught.

Whatever the case my personal life was not important. I needed to go over my speech one more time before this afternoon's activities.

**Bella Swan**

"Do you think that the classes will be hard?" I asked Edward as we returned from our lunch break. We were about to be split up into groups and meet our mentors.

"Bella, we both know its going to be a challenge. But, we have each other." He added his arm resting on the back of my chair.

"Our next speaker will be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is a graduate of Stanford Medical School and has been part of our faculty for the past twelve years." The student introduced before taking her seat.

"Good afternoon," he started once he reached the podium. I was completely taken aback by the man who stood before us. He wasn't old the way had imagined. He didn't look a day over thirty. He was tall and appeared to be well built. He had dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I had definitely never seen such a good looking man.

"Close your mouth. Flies are going to fly in." Edward chuckled, tapping the bottom of my chin. Edward chuckled into my ear quietly, tapping the bottom of my chin with his pointer finger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered, my eyes not leaving the man on the stage.

"It means you are not very sly. And, that you have the hots for one of our professors." He replied, still laughing.

"How do you know he's our professor?" I asked, rolling my eyes. We hadn't even gone to class, yet.

"Check your schedule." Edward suggested before turning his attention back to the speech. I took the schedule out of my agenda and realized he taught two of my six classes. He was teaching Human Anatomy I and Molecular Foundations of Medicine.

"Told you!" Edward added triumphantly as I pushed him playfully.

"You have all accomplished a great feat by getting here. But, your challenges are far from over. The road to becoming a great doctor never ends.. But, it starts here and it starts today. But, the road starts here and we will start on it together today. At Stanford we pride ourselves in helping you develop the knowledge and skills to become great doctors. We encourage you to work together with your fellow students instead of against them. There are no letter grades, but rather a simple Pass or Fail." Dr. Cullen explained.

"Part of the way we encourage teamwork is by dividing all incoming students into groups of five. The groups are selected based on a variety of factors including achievement level and distance from your residency. In other words, most of your group members will be living somewhat near you and you will all share the same class schedule. These groups will be led by a faculty member, like myself. I will now begin by calling the first group. If I call your name, please meet in the front lobby." He said before shuffling through his papers.

"Edward Masen," Dr. Cullen began.

"That's me," Edward said with a shrugged, picking up his bags.

"Good luck!" I stated before he got and began to walk out of the auditorium.

"Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan." I practically jumped up when he called my name. I was instantly relieved that Edward and I were in the same group. But, I was extremely excited that our mentor was Dr. Cullen. I had always had a thing for doctors.

"Angela Weber, and Jasper Whitlock." He finished just as I had reached the door to the lobby.

"We're in the same group?" Edward asked. He was standing next to a girl with curly brown hair.

"We sure are!" I said happily. I couldn't help but notice the angry glare on the girl's face as I spoke.

"Hey guys!" The other guy in our group said, joining us. He was definitely from the South and had a strong accent. He was very tall like Edward, maybe even taller, with blond hair and light blue eyes. "I'm Jasper, and this is Angela and Jessica."

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." Edward introduced us. "Do you three know each other?"

"I grew up next door to Angela." Jasper explained as Angela smiled.. I could instantly tell that she was shy, but she seemed very nice. We would probably get along. "And, we both met Jessica while studying at the University of Texas. How about you two?"

"We've known each other since I was born. Our mothers are best friends and so are we." I answered just as Dr. Cullen approached us.

"Welcome," he said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen as you already know, and I will be your mentor for the next four years."

He definitely had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. And, his smile almost seemed to make his eyes sparkle. I was definitely attracted to him.

**Dr. Cullen**

I was surprised when the beautiful girl I had seen stood up. I hadn't expected her to be part of my mentoring group, but it looked as if her boyfriend was part of the group as well. Not that it mattered. I followed them out of the auditorium, and found them all talking.

After I had introduced myself, I allowed each of them to introduce themselves as well. I led the group around campus to the Medical School building. "My office is on the third floor along with the conference room we will be using to meet as a group." I explained, noticing that she was looking at me.

"What would we be doing in these group meetings?" Jasper asked after we had entered the elevator.

"Well, during the group meetings we will be discussing what was learned through the past week. It's your chance to ask questions and get clarifications from me and your fellow classmates." I explained just as the elevator arrived on the third floor.

"How about the individual conferences?" Isabella, or Bella, asked. She had quite the lovely name.

"Those are more to measure your individual progress." I added as we walked.

"We meet as a group every Tuesday directly following your last class." I explained as I walked into my office before them. "Your individual conferences are scheduled throughout the day on Friday. Are there any questions?"

"How can we contact you?" Jessica asked, batting her eyelashes. I had grown accustomed to having students flirt with me, but I always found the situation completely disrespectful. And, I tended to ignore their advances.

"My office hours and contact information is printed on your schedules. If I'm unavailable feel free to email me or leave me a voice message. I'm pretty quick with responses." I replied causing the girl to pout. I ignored her and continued "Anything else? Well, I will see you all at the stethoscope ceremony tonight. Welcome to Medical School."

I took a seat at my desk once they had all cleared out. I was very confused about my attraction to my new student, Bella. I hadn't looked at another woman in years, and now I was looking at one that was clearly unattainable. What was wrong with me?

**A/N: My first venture into a Bella/Carlisle story. I know its not the norm, but I can assure you that it is a great story. I have written ahead, and I love this story. Give it chance, and I can promise you not to disappoint.**

**My updates will come weekly, but as many you have noticed my chapter length has increased dramatically. My updates for this story will be every Wednesday. Make sure to add me to Alert to get them.**

**Finally, my one shot for the Steamy Movie Crossover is currently in first place. I would love for you guys to vote for the Quiddicth Match in Round 1. My other story, Saving My Life, will be in Round 2. Link to vote is also on my Author Page.**

**Next Chapter: First Day of Class**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 2: First Day

**Bella Swan**

I brushed my hair out of my eyes, making sure that it looked the way I wanted it to. I was not usually one to care too much about my appearance. I wasn't vain. But, I had felt compelled to dress up for my second day of class.

"Come on, Bella!" Edward stated as he walked into my bedroom.

"I'll be done in a second." I assured him before adding just a hint of lip gloss.

"A skirt?" Edward asked, his eyes raking up and down my exposed legs. I had chosen to wear a short jean skirt and a dark blue tank with a white cover up.

"What's wrong with my skirt?" I asked, turning around to look at him. Edward was leaning against the door frame with an amused smile.

"Nothing is wrong with your skirt. You know I like you in skirts, but it's just that you never wear them. You only wear skirts to impress somebody." He added, chuckling and shaking his head.

"And, who am I trying to impress?" I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest. He seemed to know something I clearly didn't.

"A certain blond professor comes to mind." He added with a laugh. "I saw the way you looked at him, Bella."

"Edward, I am just dressing up for myself." I lied, hoping to get him off my back. Why did he know me so well? Was I that obvious?

It's not like it mattered. I really was not doing anything wrong. I was just dressing up a little and going to class. There was no harm in that.

"Sure, Bells. Keep telling yourself whatever you want. We have to get going, it's quite a walk across campus." He said, pointing at his clock.

"Let me get my bag." I replied, walking to my desk and realizing I wanted to ask him something. He wasn't the only one who could inquire about something so private. "What's going on with Angela?"

"What about Angela?" He questioned, playing dumb. I could clearly see the sparkle in his eye when he said her name.

"I see the way you look at her, mister." I stated as I followed him out the room. "She's a sweet girl. I like her."

"I didn't know I needed your approval." He added with a roll of his eyes. He had just admitted to liking her. It was way too easy.

"Edward, my love," I began playfully, stopping in the living room. "As your best friend I need to approve of all your girlfriend choices."

"Then I have the obligation to do the same." He said before opening the front door finding the rest of our group leaving the apartment across from us.

"Hey, neighbor!" Jessica said, eying Edward like he was a piece of candy.

"Hi, Jessica!" I replied as I watched Edward offer to take Angela's books. She looked like she was carrying at least four more books than the rest of us.

"What's with all books?" I asked curiously, ignoring Jessica who was mumbling to herself. She seemed put off that Edward had completely ignored her.

"I wanted to get ahead on some reading during lunch." She explained softly while looking at Edward. It was obvious that they were both lovesick puppies.

"Edward did his reading. Maybe he can help you." I added, leaving out the fact that we had done it together the previous night. Sometimes, Edward was too shy for his own good.

"I wouldn't want to impose." She whispered shyly as I took Jessica's arm and moved forward to where Jasper was. I didn't want to intrude on them as they walked together to class.

We arrived at the auditorium about ten minutes before class and easily found seats in the first two rows. I sat next to Angela in the corner seat and I made sure Edward had the other seat next to her. I was going to make sure those two ended up together. All three of us were in the front row while Jasper and Jessica sat behind us.

Dr. Cullen arrived just before class, smiling at us. He seemed to have gotten even better looking during the last day. He was not wearing a suit, but looked much more laid back in a light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and khaki pants. How was I going to be able to concentrate when I had the man of my dreams standing right in front of me?

"Good morning, class." He greeted, flashing his brilliant smile. "Welcome to Human Anatomy I. I trust that you have all reviewed the syllabus and have completed the assigned readings."

I found myself fidgeting in my seat as he spoke. I couldn't sit still, let alone concentrate. I was entranced by the power of his voice and command he presented. I felt a rush of desire go through my veins. I wanted Dr. Cullen and I wanted him bad. What the hell was wrong with me?

I bit my lip and the top of my pen, trying to control my urges. But, nothing worked. It even seemed as if he was staring at my legs. But, he wouldn't. I mean he was a professor; he would never have eyes for a student. Plus, a man that gorgeous had to be taken.

I had to concentrate on Human Anatomy. Well, I did want to concentrate on his anatomy. His wide muscular chest and strong arms. Stop it. I couldn't let my mind go there.

**Doctor Cullen**

My dreams had been plagued not by nightmares of the day Esme died, but of Isabella Swan, my student. I had met her once, and seen her twice. Yet, I couldn't take that girl out of my mind. I still remembered the previous night's dream perfectly.

"_Doctor Cullen," She whispered going into my office. She was wearing a minuscule skirt and white button down blouse. _

"_Yes, Miss Swan?" I replied, motioning her inside as my eyes immediately raked down her perfect body. _

"_I'm having trouble understand the lecture you went over last week." She said, biting her luscious full lips. _

"_What don't you get?" I asked, getting up and walking in front of my desk where she stood._

"_I don't understand why we have to study Human Anatomy." She explained, turning a slight shade of pink._

"_Let me show you!" I answered my arms going around her waist pulling her towards me. "Just stay focused."_

"_Whatever you say, Dr. Cullen." She breathed, causing her warm breath to hit my skin. I captured her lips in a searing kiss. She eagerly responded to me pressing her body further into mine while holding on to the collar of shirt._

_My hands moved from her waist to her back and finally under her skirt. I massaged the warm skin of her thighs my lips moving the juncture of her neck and shoulder._

"Dr. Cullen?" The department secretary questioned, knocking me out of my trance. I was acting like a horny teenager.

"Yes, Carol?" I asked, straightening up.

"You're going to be late for your class if you don't hurry." She pointed out as I realized I had ten minutes to get there.

"Thank you, Carol." I finished gathering my stuff after she had left my office.

I arrived to the auditorium a few minutes before class started to find Bella in the front row. I nearly groaned when I saw that she was wearing a skirt very similar to the one she had worn in my dream. Was she trying to kill me?

I busied myself turning on my laptop and projector. I had to control these urges. I was a grown man, not a horny teenager. Plus, she was my student. It wasn't proper.

"Good morning, class." I said with a smile. "Welcome to Human Anatomy I. I trust that you have all reviewed the syllabus and have completed the assigned readings."

I tried to give my lecture the way I always did. I had been teaching the same material for twelve years, but I found myself stumbling over my words. I couldn't think straight with the goddess that sat in front of me.

She kept switching positions, her long legs getting my attention. I felt like a dirty old man, but I couldn't help but notice the pink fabric peaking from underneath her skirt. Was she trying to kill me? Because, at the rate she was going she was going to succeed.

I took my attention away from her legs, focusing on the clock on the far wall, but that didn't help. My eyes kept falling on her. It was as if she was doing everything on purpose. The way she bit her pen top and her lips, and even the way she shifted a piece of hair from her eyes. She was too damn alluring for her own good.

"That's all for today!" I said even though there was twenty minutes left of class time. I was going to explode if stayed just a minute longer. "Make sure to keep up with your readings and I'll see you on Thursday."

I quickly gathered my things and left. It was just before lunch time and I knew I needed to get home before I made it to the hospital. I was in desperate need of a cold shower and I didn't understand why. I knew why I was turned on, but I didn't understand why it was her. No woman had affected me like that since I had lost Esme.

**Bella Swan**

Dr. Cullen left the class quickly and I found myself highly disappointed. I had wanted to speak with him if only for a few minutes. I had no topic to discuss, but I had hoped to come up with something.

"Don't pout." Edward stated in a whisper. "You look like someone shot your dog."

"Don't start!" I warned, rolling my eyes. "It's just a crush."

"Right!" He replied sarcastically. "I'm heading to lunch with Angela."

"Have fun!" I said with a knowing grin. "Use the old Masen charm."

"You're crazy. We're just friends." He reminded me, but I ignored him. Edward was not one to date many girls and tended to be the relationship type.

"Whatever you say, Edward." I sighed, grabbing my bag. "Can I take the car to the hospital?"

"Be careful!" He warned with a playful smile. "You know that's my baby." He reminded me, giving me the keys to his precious Volvo.

"Thanks!" I said, waving at him before heading to our apartment to grab some lunch.

After a quick lunch I was on my way across town to Stanford Grace Hospital. Edward's father had paid for my tuition and had not allowed me to pay one cent. Therefore, I had decided that instead of working I would volunteer a few hours each week at the hospital. I had volunteered at the Forks Hospital since I had been in middle school.

"I'm Isabella Swan the new volunteer." I said to the receptionist at the front entrance to the hospital. "I'm supposed to look for Betty."

"I'll page her. Please have a seat." She said with a polite smile.

I took a seat in the waiting area, watching the people as they came in and out. Doctors, patients, and nurses all seemed to be constantly moving around hospital. But, I felt myself freeze when I saw Dr. Cullen walk in, speaking on his cell phone. He didn't look towards me as he headed to the elevators on the other side instead. I had no clue that he worked at the hospital.

About thirty minutes later I had filled out all necessary paperwork and had been given a tour of the hospital. "You will be working two days a week for four hours each day under the supervision of Dr. Cullen." She explained as she lead me down a long corridor.

"Dr. Cullen?" I stammered, realizing that there probably wasn't another Dr. Cullen in the hospital.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of the finest doctors we have on staff. He works on a consultant basis. He dedicates most of his time to helping those affected by drunk drivers." She explained, leading me to his office and knocking.

"Come in," I heard the voice I had memorized call.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan our newest volunteer. She will be assisting you for the next few months." Betty introduced me as I stood nervously by her. He had to think I was a crazed stalker.

"Thank you, Betty." He said, his eyes not leaving me.

"Make sure you come see me before you leave. I should have your volunteer badge in the next hour or so." She reminded before leaving us.

"Have a seat, Bella." Carlisle offered as I took the seat in front of his desk. "It's quite the commitment to both volunteer and attend Medical School. I think most students find that just going to school is quite the undertaking."

"I can't volunteer as much as I would like to." I replied honestly. "But, I've always felt the need to give back to the community."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're here." He said with a brilliant smile that made my knees tremble.

"Thank you, Sir." I said, nervously fidgeting. Why did I feel like a school girl with a high school crush?

"Well, first of all let me start by telling you a little bit about what I do. I'm afraid I don't work with many patients, but I'll be happy for you to sit in at the consults I do end up making." He explained. "My main focus here is helping those individuals and families who are affected by drunk driving. We make sure that the treatment they need is given to them and that their families receive the emotional, mental, and financial support they may need."

I heard Carlisle talk about Esme's Fund and I couldn't help but feel how special it was to him. It meant something to him on a very personal level. I didn't know what, but I knew it was something that had affected him deeply.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was shocked when Betty had brought in Bella. I had been told that a new volunteer was joining the hospital and that he or she would be the one to help me with Esme's Fund. But I would've never imagined that it would have been Bella. The thought of being with her for so many hours a week both excited and scared me.

I had started Esme's fund two years after her death after I realized how many people faced similar issues. I was astonished at how many people lost their loved ones due to drunk drivers. It had been a lofty project, but it had been widely successful in bringing the help to those families.

"Where can I start?" She asked with a sweet smile. She seemed genuinely interested and eager to help and I couldn't help but feel more attracted to her. She was taking time out of her busy schedule to volunteer when she had no obligation to do so.

"Well, we receive dozens of requests daily from all over the west coast. However, it's impossible for us to be able to fund each and every person that requests it. Therefore, I have to go over each request to see if they qualify." I explained. "I would need your assistance in looking through the files and setting up personal interviews or phone interviews with those who may qualify."

I spent the rest of the day explaining to Bella what the qualifications were. I hated the fact that I couldn't help each person who requested it, but I hoped that one day I would. Yet, I knew that what I did had already impacted hundreds of family in helping them deal with the crisis they were dealt.

"Is there anything else, Dr. Cullen?" She asked once she had correctly determined two cases I had already done.

"Not for today. Thank you for this." I said with a smile. "It really means a lot to me."

"I'm just happy to serve the community and I think this is a great cause." She replied with a grin. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Have a good evening." I wished before she left my office.

I reclined back in my chair, letting my thoughts drift. Bella was so much like my Esme, but yet so different. They were both beautiful and very hard to accurately describe. But, it was their hearts that made them that much more attractive.

Esme came from a troubled household and had always been told that she would never amount to anything. Yet, she had thrived and had proved her parents wrong. Instead of becoming a psychologist the way she had planned, she began to volunteer at local schools. She wanted to make sure that every child knew that there were no limits to what they could accomplish. She was a truly special person who wanted to help as many people as possible.

Yet, Bella volunteered not out of a sense of obligation, but out of a sense of genuine concern for others. She seemed determined to help others. I found that her determination made her that much more beautiful. And, I knew that I was going to have a hard time pushing away my feelings. I felt the same pull to her that I had once felt for Esme.

**Bella Swan**

I left the hospital after I had picked up my badge from Betty. I was in complete awe of Carlisle and the amount of work he did for the community. He had helped hundreds of family over the course of six years. He was definitely a one of kind individual.

I was about half way home when I heard a loud thud and a ripping sound. The car immediately swerved out of the lane. Thankfully, there were no cars around and I was able to drive the car safely onto the side of the road. I couldn't see anything on the road behind me, but I still got out of the car. I was pretty sure that something had happened to one of the back tires.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I noticed that the back left tire was completely flat. I had given Edward a flat tire. I had damaged his baby. And, I knew he was going to kill me.

**A/N: Over 80 reviews for one chapter. I think you guys are spoiling me. But, I'm not complaining. Please keep them coming I'm anxious to know your thoughts and/or predictions.**

**I want to thank all of you who voted in Round 1 of the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. The Quiddicth Match will be part of the Final Round. Round 2 is currently going on and my second story Saving My Life is currently in the running make sure to go vote for me. Link is on my Author Page.**

**Next Chapter: Flat Tire (Out Wednesday)**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. Flat Tire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 3: Flat Tire

Bella Swan

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I knew Edward kept a spare tire in the trunk, but I had no idea how to change a flat. I had never owned a car and my father had never taught me. I ran my hands through my hair before picking it up in a messy ponytail. I would have to call Edward.

I went back to the car getting my phone. Edward was going to be mad and I couldn't blame him. He had told me to be careful and I had given him a flat tire. I speed dialed his number, biting my lip as it rang. Hopefully, he was done studying with Angela. I would hate to interrupt their time together.

"Hey, Bella!" He answered cheerfully. His mood was about to take a drastic turn once I told him my news. I leaned against the car, bracing myself for his anger.

"Hey!" I replied nervously.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He immediately asked. Edward always knew how to tell when something was wrong with me.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "It's the car. I got a flat."

Edward stayed quiet for a few minutes. He was trying to control himself before he said anything drastic.

"I'm sorry." I added weakly. "It was an accident."

"I know." He sighed causing me to breathe easier. He wasn't mad. "Where are you?"

I explained my location, noticing a black car pulling up behind me. Was I going to get jumped too? Why did everything seemed to happen to me?

"I'm going to see if Jasper can give me a ride there." He said coolly, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was on the driver of the black car. I wasn't going to get jumped. It was actually Dr. Cullen.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Edward inquired when he noticed my silence.

"I'm here." I said absentmindedly as Dr. Cullen got out of the car.

"Do you need help?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"It's okay, Dr. Cullen. I wouldn't want to impose." I answered with Edward still on the line. "Edward is going to find a way here."

"Nonsense, Bella. It's no problem at all." He replied kindly. "Do you have a spare?"

"In the trunk." I responded. The inner school girl in me was doing cart wheels. He was really going to help me.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward questioned in an exasperated tone. I had completely forgotten that he was on the phone with me.

"Dr. Cullen is going to help me. Don't worry about it. I'll be home soon." I assured him knowing that I was in for major teasing once I got back. But, honestly I didn't care.

"Be careful, please." He warned.

"I will." I answered before hanging up.

"May I?" Carlisle asked as he motioned for the trunk of the car.

"Sure," I replied, unsure of what to do with myself. "Do you need any help?"

"I got it." He said with a smile. taking out the spare tire, the jack, and the lug wrench.

"Your boyfriend has a nice car." He commented as he positioned the jack.

"My boyfriend?" I asked curiously. Who was my boyfriend?

"Edward, I think is his name. No?" He replied causing me to laugh.

"Edward and I are just best friends. We grew up together. He's not my boyfriend." I replied, realizing what I had said. Now he thought I had another boyfriend. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh," He added and I could almost see a spark of delight in his eyes. "He still has a very nice car." He stated. After lifting the car off the ground he began to work on loosening the lug nuts. His arms flexing and extending as he worked.

I found myself staring at him at he worked. He was incredibly sexy and had the body of some sort of Greek god. I wanted nothing more than to press him against the car and kiss him passionately.

"What made you want to go into medicine?" He asked, filling the silence.

"I've always known I wanted to be a doctor. I love to help people and the field fascinates me." I answered with a smile.

"It's a very challenging profession." He commented, taking off the damaged tire.

"I'm not one to be intimidated by a challenge." I answered with a shrug. Dr. Cullen seemed like such a nice man. And, I couldn't help but feel something growing. The more time I spent with him the more I wanted him.

**Dr. Cullen**

It felt almost natural to talk to Bella. She was such a sweet and caring girl. And, I knew she was going to make a great doctor. She had the drive for it. But, it was her statement that caught me off guard. She wasn't intimidated by a challenge. She meant it when referring to school, but it could mean so much more.

I replaced the tire, tightening the lug nuts once again. Her eyes remained on mine and I couldn't help but notice a flash of desire. Did she feel what I felt? I wanted her, but I knew it couldn't happen. It wasn't right and I wasn't even sure if I was ready to move on.

"There you go, Bella." I said, getting up and dusting off my pants. "Edward should get the spare tired changed. They are not made for too much use. You should probably take it easy with the speed, as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She said, smiling shyly. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem at all." I answered honestly. "And, please call me Carlisle while we're not in class."

"Thank you again, Carlisle." She repeated, walking towards me before giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're very welcome." I whispered before she ran off into the Volvo.

I slowly walked back to my car after she had driven away. My cheek still seemed to tingle from her kiss. It had been quite the intimate gesture and I couldn't help but want to decipher what it meant. I was confused.

I drove back home, letting my mind drift. Was I really ready to put everything behind me and move on? Would Bella be the girl to move on with?

I parked my car next to my son's Jeep, but I didn't make a move to go inside. I knew that once I did I would be unable to think clearly. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. What would Esme want me to do?

Esme would want me to move on. She had told me one night as we laid in bed together. It was a month before her crash and it now seemed like she somehow knew it was coming.. She had told me that if she were to go; she would want me to find happiness. Happiness not only for me, but for our kids as well.

Even though I felt an immense attraction to Bella, it couldn't happen. She was my student. A relationship with her would break every single ethical rule of the books. You didn't date students, especially not students in your program.

"Dad!" Alice called from the door. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm coming." I answered after I opened the door grabbing my suit jacket.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked, kissing my other cheek. "Hard day at work?"

"Sort of." I replied after kissing the top of her head. "What's your brother doing?"

"He's at Rose's house." She revealed causing me to turn around. I knew I had seen his car in the driveway.

"Please tell me you didn't drive that monster truck home. You're not even supposed to be driving alone." I chastised angrily. Why were my kids so unreasonable?

"Come on, Dad." Alice said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. I had followed my daughter into the kitchen where she was boiling the spaghetti. "I can't see over the steering wheel in his car."

"I know he didn't walk ten miles to her house." I pointed out, going to the fridge and grabbing the tomato sauce.

"She got a new car and she followed us home. Emmett left with her after school. He says he'll be home by eleven." She explained while she drained the water.

"You could've least called and let me know you were home alone." I added, sitting at the kitchen table to have dinner.

"It's alright, dad. I don't mind." Alice answered with a slight frown before taking her seat across from me. "I know you're busy."

We finished dinner in silence. I had no idea what to say to Alice. She had grown up so fast and I felt I could no longer relate to her. She was practically a woman and I knew she needed her mother.

**Bella Swan**

I got back home to find a box of our favorite pepperoni pizza on the counter. Edward and I had been sharing a pizza every week since we had started high school. It was our tradition.

"So what happened?" Edward asked, handing me a Diet Coke can and a paper plate.

"Your car is fine. I'll pay for the new tire." I said before taking a bite of my pizza.

"Bella, you know I can very well pay for the tire to be replaced. What was Dr. Cullen doing with you?" He clarified, already half way done with his pizza.

"He found me on the side of the road, that's all." I answered honestly, knowing he wasn't going to believe me.

"And, he just happened to stop and help you?" He inquired skeptically.

"He's a good person, Edward." I added, causing him to laugh.

"Bella, you've seen him twice and you already know that he's a good person." He pointed out with a chuckle, reaching out for a second slice of pizza..

"I know he is. He runs a charity that helps the victims of drunk driving and their families. He's been dedicating all his time at the hospital for the cause." I defended, feeling rather protective of him.

"Hey, I didn't say he was a bad person." Edward replied, lifting his arms up in defense. "Don't kill me."

"I don't know, Edward." I sighed, taking my second slice. "I really like him."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have found him attractive since the moment I saw him at orientation. He was good looking, but I didn't think much of it. A lot of men are good looking. But, today something change. He's a great person and has a big heart. The way he talked about Esme's Fund was mesmerizing. I feel like I can really have a relationship with him." I explained, biting my lip. I was setting myself up for a lot teasing.

"Bella," Edward sighed reaching across the table to take my hand. "I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into. He's your professor and mentor. It's against the rules for him to be involved with you."

"I know." I replied, realizing I wasn't hungry anymore. "It's just a stupid crush."

I knew it was much more than a crush, but I couldn't explain that to Edward. He wasn't going to understand especially when I didn't understand.

"How were things with Angela?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"She's wonderful." He answered with a huge smile.

"So?" I urged causing him to laugh.

"We're going out to dinner Friday night." He admitted with a goofy grin. I knew they were made for each other.

"A date?" I teased, clapping my hands.

"I guess." He sighed, focusing on his pizza instead. "She's a really great girl. She's just a bit shy."

"You'll get her out of her shell, Romeo." I joked causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm happy for you. I told you, there were better women out there than Tanya."

I shuddered as I remembered the blond bimbo he had dated in college. She had been his first girlfriend after our breakup and I would never forget her. She had accused me of being jealous of her when in reality I just didn't like her. She was controlling and bitchy. She had walked right over Edward.

"Anybody is better than Tanya." He agreed with a laugh.

"I'm glad you have a date. I like Angela." I added, getting up and throwing away my garbage.

"You barely ate." He added with a frown.

"I ate a slice and a half. I'm not that hungry." I answered. "I just want to catch up on some reading and head to bed."

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I replied before heading towards my bedroom. I needed to do some serious thinking.

I changed into an over-sized T-shirt before hopping into bed with my textbook. I got as far as the second page when I felt my mind wandering. I let my head hit the pillows and felt my eyes closing.

"_Don't go, Bella." Dr. Cullen said, getting up from his chair. _

"_Dr. Cullen, this hardly the place." I replied, motioning to the fact that we were in his office at the school. "It's against the rules."_

"_I don't care." He answered, making it to me in three long steps. He closed the door behind me as his beautiful blue eyes bore into mine._

"_But…" I weakly protested as his lips near mine._

"_Tell me you don't feel it." He commanded, his hands touching my arms. "Don't you feel the attraction between us?"_

"_I feel it." I sighed just before his lips met mine._

_His lips were soft and gentle and I knew I had never been kissed like this before. His hands traveled up my arms to my neck and I felt my legs growing weak under me. Our lips parted slightly and I couldn't help but moan as his tongue caressed mine. He was delicious, sweet yet spicy. Definitely the best of both worlds._

"_Tell me what you want." He commanded when his lips left mine only to travel to my neck. "Tell me."_

"_I want you." I admitted with a shiver as he began to undo the button of my jeans. _

"_Good, because I want you." He replied as he lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist._

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I suddenly heard, my eyes snapping opening.

"Come in, Angela." I said, hoping my breathing wasn't laborious. I had just been fantasizing about my professor. I was so going to hell. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't mind me seeing Edward." She explained, turning bright pink.

"Why would I mind?" I asked as I sat up.

"Well, you two are close and all. And, I don't want to get in the middle of anything." She mumbled causing me to laugh.

"Angela, that trained already left the station. I love Edward, but I'm not 'in' love with him. I'm not going to lie to you. We did date for a year. But, that was back in high school. He's just my best friend and as long as you don't plan on changing that…" I trailed off.

"Of course not, Bella. I wouldn't dream of it.." She quickly answered. "I just wanted to make sure that all was cool between us."

"Be good to him, Angela. He's a great guy." I added, looking out for my best friend.

"I will." She said, looking down at my book. "I'll email you my notes on this chapter. It's not worth reading."

"Are you sure?" I asked, relieved that I didn't have to read a boring introductory chapter.

"Positive." She added before getting up. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Definitely!" I replied, snuggling into my covers. There was a certain fantasy I wanted to finish in my dream.

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I am stunned by how many of you are enjoying this story. I love writing it, and I love reading your reactions.**

**Please go over to The Three Smutketeers Author Page and vote for both my stories that made it to the final round of the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. The Quidditch Match and Saving My Life are both in the running. I would really love to win, and I need your votes. Voting has been extended until Sunday since the site has been down.**

**Next Chapter: Conference**

**Muggleinlove**


	4. The Conference

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 4: The Conference

**Doctor Cullen**

I crawled into bed sometime after midnight. I never got much sleep and found it more difficult once Esme was gone. She invaded my thoughts as I lay in bed and I usually didn't want to fall asleep. The nightmares were too hellish. I would relive the moment of her death over and over again.

But, I felt something different now as I stared at the ceiling. My thoughts weren't on Esme, but on Bella. I had felt such a spark when she had kissed me. For the brief second when her lips had touched my cheek I had felt alive. It was extremely strange, but I couldn't get her off my mind. I wanted to get to know her better. I knew deep down I wanted her to be mine.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep. I felt slightly guilty to be thinking about Bella instead of Esme. But, it didn't feel wrong. Esme wanted me to move on.

"_This is gorgeous, Carlisle," Bella mentioned as I showed her around the house. The house was completely empty and we had the night all to ourselves._

"_Do you want to see the upstairs?" I asked in a hopeful tone._

"_I'd love to," she replied with a sexy smile. "But, only if that includes a stop in your bedroom."_

"_The tour wouldn't be complete without a stop there," I answered, taking her hand in mine before leading her up the stairs._

_I showed her around Emmett's and Alice's room and my study before finally ending at my room. "This is my room," I said as we stepped inside._

"_It's beautiful," she commented, taking a few steps into the room. "It suits you."_

"_Thanks," I said,walking behind her and wrapping her in an embrace. "I'm glad you approve, Bella."_

"_Why wouldn't I approve?" she asked, turning around and pressing her small body into mine. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she brought her fingers to my hair._

"_I don't know," I answered, my lips inching towards hers._

_She closed the gap between us, molding her lips to mine. Her hands trailed back from my head to my shoulder and back. Our kiss deepened and we both moaned at each other's taste. Her hands continued down my back, slowly lifting my shirt._

"_Bella, please," I whispered when she had taken off my shirt and was placing small open mouth kisses on my chest and shoulders._

"_Yes, Carlisle?" she asked against my skin._

"_More," I pleaded causing her to laugh. _

_My own hands found her shirt and I instantly removed the garment from her body. Her skin was flawless. She stood before me in her jeans and a white lace bra. It left very little to the imagination and I couldn't wait to get them off of her. I wanted her. I craved her._

_I ran my hands down her arms to her denim covered thighs, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around my middle as she placed small kisses on my neck and jaw. I walked the few steps to her bed, laying her softly on my tan comforter. _

"_You're so beautiful," I commented, bending down and kissing up her stomach and through the valley of her breasts._

"_Carlisle," she breathed, pulling me up to her. _

"_Yes, my angel?" I replied._

"_Make love to me," she requested, unbuttoning my jeans and slowly lowering them down my body. "I want to feel you in me."_

"_Bella," I breathed as her hand caressed me through the thin material of my boxers. "I need you."_

"_Then have me," she whispered in my ear, my hands going to the buttons of her jeans. I quickly took them off. She was wearing white lace boy shirts. I had never seen something so deliciously erotic in my life._

_She wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her warm damp center into my arousal. She moved rhythmically and I knew I wasn't going to last long. It had been far too long since I had been with a woman._

_I kissed the outline of her bra as my fingers danced down her back to the clasp of her bra. I easily unclasped the hooks, my hands roaming up to her shoulder straps. My eyes connected with hers as I slowly pulled it down…_

"It's your freaking fault if we're late!" Alice screamed, my eyes opening up. It was seven in the morning and I already knew it was not going to be a good morning. The kids were fighting like cats and dogs and I had quite the painful erection.

I got out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom. I needed relief and I needed it fast. It had been so long so I had been so incredibly hard. I felt like I needed Bella right at this instant. It would never happen, but it was a nice fantasy.

My hand wrapped around my length and I knew I was literally dangling at the edge. I hadn't even seen her naked in my dream, but I was more than ready to cum. My eyes closed as I imagined that it was her small hands wrapping around me, stroking me softly.

"Hey, Dad!" My son suddenly said as he barged in through the door. "Oh! Man, I'm sorry," he quickly said frozen at the door.

"Didn't I teach you to knock?" I seethed as he chuckled.

"Its fine, dad. All men have needs," he continued, still chuckling and holding on to the door for support.

"Get out!" I ordered angrily. I had no privacy even in the bathroom. My moment was officially ruined.

Emmett left the bathroom, laughing loudly. My morning just kept getting worse. My dream had been interrupted and so had my attempt at release. I desperately needed something and now. I climbed into the tub taking a cold shower. I would have to make sure to remind my kids why knocking was invented.

I made it down to breakfast ten minutes later. Alice and Emmett were having their cereal and were trying desperately not to laugh. I was not going to grace them with attention. I was a grown man and I had absolutely nothing to be ashamed off.

"Can you lock the door next time, dad? The thought of you doing that is pretty disturbing," Alice asked as soon as I had taken my seat at the breakfast table. Did they really want to have this discussion?

"I believe I was in the confines of my bathroom," I answered, steadily eating my cereal.

"But, it was pretty damn funny," Emmett added with a loud laugh.

"If I hear another peep out of any you regarding this I will make your lives miserable. Plus, remember I'm a doctor and can make your sudden deaths look like an accident," I added calmly, causing them both to stare at me with wide eyes. It was only a joke, but it was fun to see them squirm anyway.

They both left a few minutes later to school. Neither one had brought it up again and I knew they wouldn't either. I had no classes today, but I was looking forward to some alone time with Bella. Today was the day of the first individual conferences and Isabella Swan was my last appointment.

**Bella Swan**

I felt almost giddy as I got ready after lunch. I put on my favorite pair of jeans along with a low cut blue shirt and made sure my makeup was done perfectly. I wanted to look nice for Dr. Cullen. I knew he probably wouldn't think much about me, but I never stopped thinking of him. He literally consumed my every thought.

"Where are you headed all dressed up?" Edward asked as I stepped out into the living area. He was on the couch with his laptop.

"We have our meetings today." I mentioned casually causing him to laugh. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

"I had mine earlier. I'm his first one," he reminded me, shaking his head while he continued to laughed.

"What's so funny?" I questioned with a hand on my hip.

"You know I love you, Bells. But, this is ridiculous. He's your professor. You can get into a lot of trouble for pursuing this," he said, closing his laptop screen.

"I'm not pursuing anything, Edward. I'm not going to lie, I like him. Alright, really like him. But, he will never give me the chance. Just let me dream," I said causing Edward to sigh.

"Just be careful," he added, giving me a small grin. "I'm leaving with Angela around six."

"I want to hear details tonight or tomorrow morning. I mean, you might stay the night," I teased, blowing him a kiss before leaving the apartment.

"Hi, Bella!" Angela said happily as we crossed paths on the stairs.

"Hey!" I greeted with a big smile. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"I am," She admitted shyly. "Edward seems like such a great guy. Almost, too good to be true."

I smiled at her statement. She was right. Edward was a great guy. He was good looking, intelligent, sweet, and caring. He was every woman's dream man. He was just more of a brother to me than anything else. I knew we could've been happy together, but it wasn't right. We didn't share the spark or the chemistry.

"He's all that and more," I added. "Have fun tonight!"

I made it to Carlisle's office about five minutes before my appointed time. Most of the professors were leaving for the day and I knew the secretaries would be leaving soon as well.

"Good afternoon, dear. Can I help you with something?" The older secretary asked as I neared the Professor's offices.

"I have my weekly meeting with Dr. Cullen. I'm a few minutes early," I replied as I looked at my watch.

"Go right on in, dear," she said happily.

"Dr. Cullen," I said as I softly tapped on his slightly opened door.

"Bella, come on in," Dr. Cullen said looking up from his computer. "Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," I said politely trying my best not to trip or even drool. He looked absolutely stunning in his white long sleeved dress shirt with dark blue tie.

I could already imagine myself on his lap. I would kiss him softly distracting him from his work as his arms would wrap around me. His lips would meet mine in a heated kiss and he would press me against the desk as our tongues fought for dominance.

"How did your first week of class go?" Dr. Cullen asked, turning from his computer and giving me his full attention.

"Wonderfully!" I said with a smile. "I love all my classes. I feel like there's an actual point to each and every one of them."

"I'm glad you're enjoying them," he replied, his eyes not leaving mine. "Are you interested in any specific specialty?"

"Well, I love children and I will love to work in pediatrics. But, I also would love to work as a cardiologist or even as a general surgeon," I stated with a shrug, causing him to laugh.

"That quite the wide spectrum you have there," he commented, jotting down some notes on my file. He was supposed to keep a log of what is discussed in our individual meetings.

"I know I'll have to pick, but I want to explore all my options," I explained as I fidgeted nervously. I didn't want him to think I was a flake.

"You have plenty of time for specialization, Bella. It's refreshing to meet someone with such a love for medicine. A lot of students are dead set on a certain specialty and never explore anything else," he clarified, setting his pen down.

"What's your specialty?" I questioned curiously. I wanted to get to know all I could about him. He fascinated me.

"I'm a general surgeon," he answered causing me to laugh.

"Are you a bit biased then to the field?" I teased as he joined in the laughter.

"You can say that, but all three fields are fascinating," he clarified. "Are you having difficulty with any of your classes?"

"Not at the moment," I replied wishing I could make something up. I wanted any excuse to stay longer.

"Do you have any questions about your classes?" He continued to probe almost as if he didn't want me to leave either. I was out of my mind.

"I didn't know we could discuss any class," I answered biting my lip trying to come up with some sort of question, but failing.

"Feel free to ask me anything, Bella. I'm here to help in whatever you may need," he clarified giving me a warm smile.

The possible double meaning of his statement was not lost on me. I knew he didn't mean "anything" I needed, but it was still fun to hope.

"Well, that's all for today. Our meetings will be more productive as the semester and the year progresses. This meeting was primarily for me to know your interests," he said after a minute or so of silence.

"I'll see you Monday for class then," I said, biting my lip. I wanted nothing more than to stay and to keep talking.

**Doctor Cullen**

I stood up at the same time she did, making my way with her towards my door. I wasn't sure why I had gotten up, but I somehow felt like I should. It was almost as if my body was magnetically drawn to hers.

"Have a good weekend, Bella," I said to her in an almost whisper.

"You too, Doctor Cullen," she answered smiling.

Our eyes locked and I just had to touch her. I reached my hand out, just barely skimming my fingers over her soft skin. Much to my surprise she lifted up on her tip toes, pressing her full lips to my cheek, mere inches from my lips.

"Carlisle," I reminded her as our lips inched towards each other. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. It had been eight years since I had last kissed a woman. My lips brushed hers and I pulled away slowly. I wanted to give her the chance to leave, but her actions caught me by surprise.

Instead of leaving, her arms wrapped around my neck bringing my lips back down to her. She kissed me softly, her lips molding to mine. She felt so soft and perfect in my arms. I never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Go to dinner with me," I said in a statement more than in a question. I knew it was wrong and against the rules, but I didn't care. I had to try.

**A/N: How many of you saw this coming? Is she going to say yes? What are your theories?**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who voted for me in the SMC contest. My one shot The Quiddicth Match won first place, and I couldn't be happier. You guys are the best readers in the world.**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Answer**

**Muggleinlove**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 5: The Date

**Bella Swan**

"Go to dinner with me," he breathed and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I had to be dreaming, because there was no possible way that this man would want to be involved with me. He was a grown man with a stable career and I was a mere student. I wasn't even that pretty.

But, I knew I couldn't deny his request. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't say no. He was the perfect man. He was the man of my dreams.

"Yes," I whispered in reply, my eyes looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to go, Bella," he added before moving away from me slightly. He seemed almost afraid of what he had done.

"Doctor Cullen, Carlisle," I corrected myself, reaching out for his hand. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

I wanted to tell him that I was extremely attracted him, but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't want to tell him too much. Would I scare him? I would overwhelm him.

"Meet me at the hospital tomorrow at six," he suggested as his hand caressed my cheek.

"I'll see you there," I replied with a smile before leaning over and kissing his lips lightly. It wasn't a long kiss, but I wanted to let him know I was not hesitant about this.

I left the room trying my best to look normal. I didn't want anyone to think something was out of the ordinary. I licked my lips to savor the lingering taste of Carlisle. He tasted sweet, almost like chocolate.

I rushed across campus, stumbling into the apartment and sighing in relief when I noticed Edward wasn't there. I knew I was going to have to tell him, but I didn't want to tell him just yet. I threw myself on my bed, hugging my pillow. I still felt like it had all been a dream.

Stuff like that just didn't happen to me.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was in a complete daze for the rest of the day. I was in too deep as it was and I had no idea whether it was worth it or not. Was she only going out with me to get better grades?

I had so many questions and so many alarms going off in my head. I knew I had overstepped my bounds. I had crossed the professor/student line and I knew there was no going back. I just had to make sure that she didn't see this as an opportunity to advance herself. I would not give her easy grades.

I stayed in bed late into the morning, staring at the ceiling. It seemed like it had been forever since I had been on a date, because it had been. Where would I take her? I didn't want to seem like an old man, but I didn't want to pretend I was twenty-five either.

I also had to think about Emmett and Alice. Were they ready for me to date? They weren't kids, but I didn't want them to think that I would forget about them. They would always be my number one priority and no woman was ever going to change that.

"Dad?" Alice called, knocking on my door. "Are you awake?"

"Come in, Alice," I called as I sat up in the bed.

"You're in bed pretty late," she commented as I noted it was already past noon. I never lingered in bed too long.

"Just thinking," I admitted with a shrug as Alice sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked with concern. She seemed to know that something was bothering me. She had always had that natural ability.

"How do you feel about me dating?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell them that I had a date, but I wanted to know how they would receive the idea.

"I think it's a great idea!" Alice responded, smiling brightly. "You need someone in your life. You're far too lonely."

"You don't think it's too soon?" I asked, needing somebody else's opinion. Eight years was a long time, but it didn't seem like it had happened that long ago. There were days when it felt much too recent.

"Dad, mom has been gone for eight years," Alice answered with a sad look. "She would want you to move on and be happy."

"I just don't know," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Do you have a date?" she inquired, folding her legs under her.

"I do," I admitted causing her to squeal in delight.

"Who is she? Do I know her? When is the date?" Alice began to shoot off questions rapidly causing me to laugh. Alice had always been a bundle of energy.

"You don't know her, sweetheart. And, before you ask I'm not introducing her just yet," I replied causing her to pout.

"You're no fun," she whined. "But, when is the big date?"

"It's tonight," I answered, watching in shock as Alice bolted off the bed to the closet.

"We have so much to do," she cried, standing in the middle of my walk-in closet with both hands on her hips.

"Alice," I warned knowing it was no use. Once Alice had something in mind there was no way to stop her. She was just as stubborn as me.

**Bella Swan**

I had two hours before I had to meet Carlisle at the hospital. But, I didn't have any idea what to wear. I had tried dresses, skirts, slacks, and even jeans. Nothing was quite what I wanted. How was I supposed to impress him?

I took out a bright yellow sun dress holding it against me. It was too bright; it made me look like a sunflower.. I threw the dress onto the bed, groaning in frustration. I was never one to worry about clothes, but it seemed impossible to pick now.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked as he walked into the room, turning around as soon as he saw what I was wearing. I was only wearing baby blue boy shorts with a baby blue bra covered by Edward's white wife beater.

"Edward, I need your help," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "And, stop being stupid and sit down," he had seen me naked plenty of times while we had been dating. There was no need for him to be a gentleman now.

"Put some clothes on," he said, turning around and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I'm trying to," I said, motioning to the mess on the bed and on the floor. Wasn't it obvious?

"Bella, you're being weird," he pointed out. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date," I admitted once I had turned around to face my mostly empty closet. I didn't want to see his face when he found out. I knew the lecture was inevitable.

"A date?" he questioned. "Do I know him?"

"I'm going on a date with Carlisle," I said, knowing it was best to be honest. No use in hiding what he would find out anyway.

"Doctor Cullen, our professor?" he inquired, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I replied, taking a deep breath.

"Are you out of your mind, Bella?" he questioned in frustration. "Do you know how this could ruin your chance to become a doctor?"

"I know that, Edward," I answered turning around. "I'm perfectly aware of everything that can happen. I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you doing this? Is he forcing you into anything? You can report him," he began to say causing me to roll my eyes.

"He asked me to dinner, that's it," I replied. I saw no reason why I had to tell him about the kiss. "And, I need you, as my best friend to drop me off at the hospital."

"Are you really going to do this?" he asked.

"Edward, I really, really like him. He's smart, good looking, and he has a great personality. I need to give this a try," I explained, not knowing whether he would really understand. It made little sense to me.

"He's a grown man, Bella. He's not twenty years old. He wants, no, expects things," he pointed out. I knew Edward meant well and I loved him for it, but I really didn't want a lecture.

"I can take care of myself," I replied with both hands on my hips.

"I know you can, but I want you to be careful," he warned, giving me a small smile. "How is he picking you up? I don't think he can just walk into here."

"We're meeting at the hospital at six," I answered, biting my lip. "I know you don't approve, Edward. But, can you drop me off?"

"Bella," Edward sighed as he got up and gave me a tight hug. "I'll always be here for you and I'll be happy to take you. But, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I have a date with Angela tonight, but I want you to call me if you need anything. If he makes you uncomfortable or tries anything, promise me that you'll call," he pleaded, looking into my eyes. "I'll be there the moment you ask."

"I know you will be," I said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"And, I believe this is mine," he continued, pointing to the white wife beater I was wearing.

"Do you want it back?" I questioned, teasingly pretending to take it off.

"Keep it," he said in a flustered and nervous tone.

"Do I make you nervous?" I joked, trying to stop the giggles from taking over.

"Bella, you may no longer be my girlfriend, but I'm not blind," he explained, stepping away from me. "And, I would prefer if you wore actual clothes," he finished before heading to the door.

"But, Edward," I whined playfully as I followed him out of the room. "You still have to tell me about Angela. Come on, two dates in two days sounds serious."

"What can I say?" he replied with a shrug. "I really like her."

"I'm glad," I replied before looking at the clock. I had one hour to be completely ready and at the hospital. "I want details later."

I rushed back to my room, hearing Edward's loud chuckles. He definitely had it bad for Angela and I couldn't be happier for him. He deserved a great girl like her.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was a nervous wreck as I stood outside the hospital waiting for Bella. I hadn't had a first date in ages and had no idea what to expect. I didn't even know what was expected of me. And, all my nervousness was compounded by the fact that she was my student. This had the potential to get very bad and fast.

I looked down at my watch, sighing loudly when I noticed she was five minutes late. Was she coming? Had she come to her senses and realized that I was an old man? How would I face her in class? Had I made a complete fool out of myself?

I took a deep breath, willing myself to stop pacing. She could have been stuck in traffic or just running later. Not everyone was a stickler for time like me. I had to relax. I was going to scare her before we even started our date.

I leaned against the column near the front of the hospital, spotting the silver Volvo I knew belonged to Edward. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. She immediately smiled when she spotted me. She said something to Edward who simply glared at me. He didn't seem too happy about the situation and they were obviously arguing over something. But, would he report us?

Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and walking towards me. She looked incredible in a simple deep blue dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was half way picked up in wavy curls. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi," she said shyly, but with a smile.

"You look wonderful," I complimented, smiling at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she replied before I led her to my car.

I opened the door for her before making my way to the driver side. I really had no idea what to say or do. I was going to mess this up and I knew it.

"Edward wasn't too happy about this, was he?" I asked, wanting to get it out of the way. I knew it was going to be bothering me all night if I didn't ask.

"Edward is just protective, like a brother," Bella sighed before giving me a smile. "I don't think he would happy about anybody."

"Well, that's very nice of him to look out for you," I replied. I slept better knowing that Emmett was exactly the same way with Alice.

"It can get annoying," she replied with a small laugh. "But, enough about Edward. Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to a Latin place in San Jose. They have great food and music," I explained. "Unless, you don't like Latin food then we can go somewhere else."

"It's fine. I actually love it," she replied, allowing me to feel some relief. I wasn't sure whether she would approve of the location or not.

We drove in silence the rest of the way, letting the soft music fill the air. It was completely obvious that we were both nervous and had no idea what to expect.

**Bella Swan**

Carlisle took my hand once we had arrived, leading the way into the restaurant. The waiting area outside was packed, but I was surprised when we were quickly escorted past the expansive dance floor and to a quieter upstairs area.

"Is this booth alright, Doctor Cullen?" The young waitress asked. The booth was in a small circular enclave with a spectacular view of the dance floor downstairs.

"It's perfect, thank you," he said, allowing me to sit down before he took his own seat across from me.

"This is a very nice restaurant," I commented as I opened my menu.

"I've heard the food is delicious," Carlisle added with a smile that made my heartbeat faster in my chest.

"Have you ever been here?" I inquired curiously, unable to take my eyes off of him. I felt like it was all still a dream and I was going to wake up at any minute.

"Can't say that I have, but I've heard nothing but good things," he replied causing me to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It seemed like you had connections. We completely skipped the line," I pointed out just as the waiter approached us.

"Welcome," he said with a smile. "Can I interest you in drinks to start off?"

"Do you have anything particular in mind?" Carlisle asked me, making my heart flutter in my chest. I simply shook my head. I hadn't even glanced at the drinks in the menu.

"What do you recommend?" Carlisle questioned the young waiter..

"Well, the bar is known for their pitchers of lime margaritas on the rocks," he suggested in a professional tone.

"That sounds good," Carlisle answered, looking at me for approval.

"That's great," I agreed. I didn't drink too much, but I did love margaritas. The waiter left to put in our drink orders, leaving us alone again.

"I knew a couple of people who pulled a few strings. That's how we got in so fast," Carlisle admitted before looking down at his menu.

Carlisle ended up ordering the Ropa Vieja while I had opted for Vaca Frita. Both plates being considered one of the chef's many specialties.

"Bella, I think I should make sure you know something before this continues," Carlisle suddenly said, making me extremely nervous. Was this some kind of trick? Was I being thrown out of the program?

"Is something wrong?" I asked weakly, biting my lip.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella," Carlisle assured me.

"I like you a lot," he admitted before taking a deep breath. "But I want to make something clear. I am not going to give you easy grades. You will need to work just as hard, or even harder than the other students. You will not have any advantage over them."

"Carlisle, I don't expect to," I said honestly. The thought had never even crossed my mind. "Do you think that's why I'm here?"

"Of course not, Bella," he said as he reached for my hands slowly. "I just had to bring it out into the open."

"I understand, Carlisle. This isn't very conventional, but I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you other than fairness," I replied, squeezing his hand. "I want you to treat me like every single one of your students when we're at school."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Bella," he answered. I could clearly see the relief in his eyes as he leaned back into the booth. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Like what?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

"Anything," he urged, giving me a smile. He still seemed a bit nervous, but he appeared to be slowly loosening up.

"Not much to tell. I'm originally from Forks, Washington," I started, trying to think of what else to add.

"That's a beautiful small town," he commented, catching me off guard.

"You've been to Forks?" I inquired with a laugh. He was the first person I had ever known to have actually heard of Forks.

"I lived in Seattle for a few years. I did my internship in Seattle Grace," he explained just as our food arrived.

"That's a great hospital," I replied before taking a bite of my food. I couldn't help but moan as I tasted it. It was exquisite.

"You've been there?" he asked looking a bit flustered. Had I done something?

"I'm a clumsy person," I admitted with a shrug. "I broke my leg when I was thirteen while I was on an overnight trip in Seattle."

"What happened?" he asked in genuine concern.

"It was stupid really," I prefaced, my cheeks burning pink. Why had I brought this up? "Edward and I were having stair races and I fell on my way down. I ended up rolling down eleven steps breaking my left leg."

"Why were you racing up and down stairs?" he inquired, try to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not sure. We were thirteen and bored in a hotel," I answered, not remembering what actually caused us to race.

"I take it your leg healed nicely," he said, looking under the table to check.

"Would you like to double check to make sure?" I asked with a giggle, watching as the color drained from his face.

I felt my face burn red. My attempt at flirting had obviously backfired on me. I was not as good as thought I was. His eyes connected mine as he cleared his throat a bit loudly. He seemed just as nervous as I was.

He picked up his drink, finishing it in one gulp. "Do you like the music?" he asked, after placing his drink back on the table.

"I love Spanish music," I pointed out, swaying slightly to the beat. "It has a great beat to dance to."

"Would you like to dance? I mean, we need to make sure your leg healed properly," he inquired making me smile.

"I'm warning you, I'm clumsy," I said, biting my lip.

"Come on," he urged, standing up and taking my hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I told him, smiling to myself as he held my hand.

We made it downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh as he twirled me around before placing his hand on my waist and pulling me into him. I tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder allowing him to lead. I was never good at leading anyway.

My eyes peered into his and I smiled at what I saw reflected back at me. He was gazing down at me adoringly, making my cheeks flame. I felt myself melt into him as the song changed into something slower. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "May I have this next dance?"

**A/N: I know I'm late guys. I fell asleep extremely early last night and didn't wake until this morning. I'm usually pretty good about updating on time, but I was exhausted. I hope the long chapter makes up for it.**

**Thoughts? Could I really keep them apart? And, Bella had to say yes. Come on, look at him. Who could resist?**

**Next Chapter: Where does this leave them?**

**Muggleinlove**


	6. Class and Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 6: Class and Meetings

**Doctor Cullen**

I smiled at Bella as the song faded into something much slower. "May I have this next dance?" I pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

Bella nodded, her arms wrapping around my neck as we slowly began to sway to the beat of the song. I held her close to me, willing my nerves to calm down. I was trying my best not to step on her, but I found my mind wandering to many places it shouldn't wander to.

"I like this," she said, giving me a soft smile. "You're a great dancer."

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied, keeping my breathing steady. "I think your leg healed just fine."

"They train great doctors in Seattle," she added with a small laugh before resting her head against my chest.

I stiffened slightly at the contact, but quickly composed myself again. I had always loved dancing and I had forgotten just how much I had truly missed it. I hadn't danced with anybody since Esme, but I was glad to be sharing this with Bella.

The song slowly came to an end and I felt disappointment fill my body as she pulled away slightly. "I'm going to go to the ladies room," she said as she squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I'll wait by the bar. Do you want anything to drink?" I replied, knowing full well I was going to need some liquid courage to make it through the rest of the night.

"Just water," she answered before making her way through the crowd to the restrooms.

I took a deep calming breath as I stood at the bar. I had way too many thoughts in my head and I was having a hard time making sense of them all. I was relieved that Bella appeared not to want me to give her grades. She wanted me to treat her like I treated all my other students and I had no problem with that. I did not believe in favoritism.

But, I was also worried about what this meant. I knew I wanted to keep seeing her, yet I was scared to do so. Was I emotionally ready for a relationship? Was I ready for such a complicated one? I was fully aware that things between us were never going to be easy.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a tequila shot and a bottle of water, please," I ordered, scanning the crowd for Bella.

I thanked the bartender before downing my shot in one gulp. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I definitely needed the shot. I was far too nervous. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Bella or ruin my chances with her.

"Want to keep dancing?" Bella asked, appearing through the crowd.

"Of course," I answered, handing her the bottle of water. I really wanted to keep dancing. I wasn't ready for the night to end.

We danced for an hour or so more before heading back to the hospital. I hated the fact that I couldn't drop her off at her place or even walk her to the door. I felt like I was a teenage boy hiding our relationship from our parents. But, there was nothing we could do.

"I had fun tonight," Bella said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I really enjoyed it, too," I added, looking over to her and smiling. I needed to gather up all my courage. "Do you have any plans Friday?"

"Just my appointment with you in the afternoon," she replied, smiling flirtatiously.

"I'm going to move all my appointments to the early morning. And, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a hike," I continued, silently praying that she would agree. Was this too much too soon? Why would she want to see me again?

I wanted to go hiking, because it would give us the time to talk. I wanted to be completely honest with her. I wanted her to know about Esme and about my kids. I didn't want to hide who I was. I wanted her to know what she was getting involved with.

"I'm not much of an outdoor person," she admitted as she turned slightly pink. "I'm pretty clumsy."

"We can do something else if you'd prefer," I added. In all honesty, I didn't mind where we went as long as I got to know her better..

"I'd like to try hiking," she replied with a small laugh. "But, I would bring the first aid kit with you."

"I'm always well prepared," I answered with a chuckle as we pulled into the hospital and parked not far from Edward's Volvo.

"I'll see you Friday then," Bella said, unbuckling her seat belt and turning to me.

"I can't wait," I admitted. I was literally counting down the hours until then.

"Goodnight," Bella whispered, leaning towards me and softly pressing her lips into mine. The kiss was very gentle, but sweet.

"Goodnight," I managed to say, watching her exit my car and walk across the few spaces to Edward's car.

Edward did not seem pleased and I didn't know why. Did he still have feelings for her? She seemed certain that they were just the best of friends. I didn't want to ruin their relationship, but I also wanted the chance to build one with her. But, was this the right thing?

**Bella Swan**

The silence in the car was deafening. Edward was not one to stay quiet long, but he was obviously upset. He had not said a word since I had entered the car. Was he really that mad? Did he even have a reason for being mad?

"Are you going to say something?" I finally asked after taking a deep breath. I had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" he questioned, his eyes not leaving the road.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But, you can at least ask me how my date went. Did I enjoy myself? Where did we go?"

"Bella, he's our professor," he answered in frustration. "Don't you see how wrong this whole situation is?"

"Why is it wrong?" I inquired as I turned to him. "Why is it wrong for me to find someone I'm attracted to?"

"If things go wrong with Doctor Cullen," he began running one hand through his hair.

"Carlisle," I corrected. "His name is Carlisle when we're not in class."

"If things go wrong," he continued, obviously refusing to say his name. "Your whole career can be over before it starts. Don't be stupid, Bella. There are other men in the world."

"Edward, you know perfectly well that I don't find men easily. I'm not attracted to the typical guy and I really like Carlisle," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But, he can be your father," he pointed out pulling into the parking lot of our building. "He's an older man."

"Do you know how old he is?" I asked, realizing too late I didn't know either.

"Do you?" he turned the question on me as I got out of the car. I was not going to listen to him act like a child.

I went up the stairs to our apartment, opening the door and heading straight to my room. I knew Edward was right behind me. He had no right to talk about age differences. He had dated Tanya who was eight years older than he was.

"Do you know how old he is?" Edward questioned, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Don't go there," I said as I moved around my room, looking for my pajamas. "Tanya was eight years older than you."

"You're right, she was," he said calmly. "And, look how well that turned out."

"Tanya was a bitch and you know it," I seethed, grabbing the over-sized shirt I slept in. "You can't possibly compare Carlisle to Tanya."

"I'm going to make one thing clear right now," he suddenly said as I stopped in front of him. "If he does one thing to hurt you, I will make sure he pays for it."

"You're so dramatic," I sighed, rolling my eyes before heading to the bathroom to change.

"I mean it, Bella," he replied in a serious tone. "I will make him my bitch, if he hurts you."

I took a deep breath once I had closed the bathroom door. I knew Edward was not kidding. He meant business and did not make threats lightly. But, I somehow knew deep inside that there was no need for threats. Carlisle was a good man.

The rest of the weekend passed by slowly and I found myself constantly thinking about Carlisle. I was almost counting down the days to Friday. I was dying to spend more time with him to get to know him.

Things with Edward were slowly returning back to normal. He avoided the Carlisle subject, but he was no longer given me the silent treatment. It seemed like he had accepted it to at least some extent.

"Angela and I are having lunch after class. Would you like to join us?" Edward asked from my door as I combed my hair.

"I would hate to intrude," I answered as I picked up my hair in a ponytail.

"She was asking Jasper to join us too," he added. "Plus, I would like for you to join us."

"Are you going to behave like an adult?" I questioned before grabbing my school bag. I wanted to get there early and get a front row seat.

"You know, I'm just looking out for you," he stated as we left the apartment. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I can handle myself," I assured him, giving him a smile.

We arrived in class and I happily took the seat I wanted in the front row. While Edward took the seat behind me and next to Angela. "Did you read all the assigned chapters?" Jasper inquired as he took the seat next to mine.

"I finished last night, actually," I answered, smiling at him. "How about you?"

"I finished ten minutes ago. Doctor Cullen is crazy," he complained, covering his yawn. "I don't know how to balance it all."

"It's not that bad," I shrugged, taking out my notebook. "You just have to give yourself a schedule."

"I hate schedules," Jasper mumbled just as Carlisle entered the room, his eyes lighting up when they met mine.

"Good morning, class," he greeted after he had connected his laptop to the projector. "I trust all of you have read the assigned chapters and are ready for a pop quiz."

The collective groan of the class was quite funny. It seemed like the majority of the class had not finished reading. "This is Medical School," Carlisle reminded taking out a stack of papers. "You have to be on the ball."

"I have a question," Jessica asked, raising her hand and smiling flirtatiously at Carlisle.

"Yes, Miss…" he answered.

"Stanley, Jessica Stanley," she finished for him. "Is there a way we can change the quiz to next class instead? We've all had a busy week settling in and all that."

"I'm sorry, Miss Stanley." Carlisle answered. "It is written in your syllabus that pop quizzes are at my discretion. Please clear your desk, you have one hour."

I looked up from my seat, watching his face as he handed me the papers I needed for the quiz. His eyes were sparkling and a jolt of electricity ran through my body as his fingers ever so slightly grazed mine. It was tiny, but enough to set me on fire.

Edward coughed from beside me, breaking our small moment. He was going to hear it from me later. I knew this wasn't the place to have our moment, but after almost two days I needed it.

**Doctor Cullen**

I took a seat at the front of the class, watching as they began to take the quiz. I knew they probably considered me mean, but in all honesty this first quiz didn't count. I just wanted to scare them enough so that they would be ready for the next one.

My eyes scanned the classroom to make sure that no one was cheating. That was a pet peeve of mine. I didn't tolerate that in my class. Yet, I found it hard to keep my eyes off of Bella. She was working hard on her essay.

She had her legs crossed under her and she was seductively biting her pen top. I wasn't sure whether she was doing it on purpose, but it was affecting me. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her. I wanted to feel her small body against mine the way I had while we had been dancing.

I turned on my laptop, busying myself with work. If I wanted to keep things professional between us I had to keep all improper thoughts out of my head while we were in class. But, that was easier said than done. I looked back up, my eyes lingering on her. She was concentrating on her essay, licking her lips as she thought. It made matters even worse and I had to force myself to look back to the computer screen.

The students were done not long afterwards and part of me was thankful that class time was almost over. Yet, I was also disappointed. There were far too many days in between Monday and Friday. How was I going to make it?

"I'll wait for you outside," I heard Edward whisper to Bella as he left with the brunette girl that sat next to him.

Bella waited patiently as the last students left the classroom leaving just us two. "Did you finish?" I asked as she handed me her paper, our hands touching slightly.

"A pop quiz isn't nice," she commented with a small laugh, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Did you find it difficult?" I inquired.

"Not really, but I finished the chapters last night," she admitted giving me a small smile as Edward appeared at the door.

"Are you coming, Bells?" he questioned as he glared at me.

"I'm coming," she replied, giving me an apologetic smile before heading out of the classroom. I knew I would need to have a talk with Edward.

The rest of the days lingered far too long for my liking. I was literally buzzing with anticipation when Friday finally arrived. I knew I still had to sit through the individual conferences, but knowing I was going to see Bella soon was enough for me.

"Good morning, Edward," I said, smiling at him as he walked in. His glare was more pronounced than it had been in class.

"Hello," he said shortly as he took one of the seats in front of my desk.

"How has your week been?" I inquired, trying to be friendly. I really wanted to get to know him. He was Bella's best friend, after all.

"Fine," he replied, not elaborating further. It seemed like I was not going to get anywhere with him unless we addressed the issue.

"What is your problem with me?" I asked straight out as I stood up and closed the office door. There was no use in beating around the bush.

"What isn't the problem?" he questioned in an angry tone. "Do you not think what you're doing is wrong?"

"I haven't done anything that is inappropriate," I defended, taking my seat again.

"Dating a student is acceptable?" he inquired, clenching his fist over the arms of a chair. "I'm curious, is this something you do often? Do you get some sick thrill out of it?"

I felt my anger begin to boil. How dare he accuse me of that? I knew it wasn't right, but I couldn't stop myself. My attraction to Bella was too strong.

"I've never done this before," I admitted, not sure why I was going to tell him this. "Bella is the first girl I've seen in eight years."

"Am I supposed to believe you?" he questioned, rolling his eyes. "Eight years."

"Yes, eight years," I said, trying to keep my cool. "My wife passed away eight years ago. I have not dated since then."

"Why now?" he asked, looking at me. I could see his anger softening a bit. "Why Bella? Why not someone closer to your age?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Edward," I sighed. "I'm attracted to her and don't know why. I haven't been attracted to a woman since Esme. This is all very new to me."

"Is Bella the rebound?" he inquired. "She really likes you."

"No, of course not," I quickly replied. "I want to pursue a real relationship with her. I want to see where things go."

"I don't approve of this. But, I love Bella. She's the sister I never had and I want her to be happy," he started before getting up. "I will not stand in your way, but if you hurt her. If you break her heart, I will personally hurt you."

"I understand," I replied, knowing it wouldn't be necessary. I would never consciously hurt her.

"See you in class," He finished, heading to the door and leaving. We never really had the conference.

I sat back in my chair pondering what he had said. His threat didn't scare me. I was perfectly aware of the fact that he wasn't kidding, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was literally buzzing with excitement. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a good week and that everyone enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Edward's reaction? Does he have a right to behave the way he did? Should he have warned Carlisle?**

**There should be a thread over at Twilighted for this story soon. And, my other story, Readjusted, already has a thread. I will be posting previews to both stories on their respective threads every Friday. Go ahead and discuss and predict. I may even drop a few hints while I'm there.**

**Next Chapter: A Hike**

**Muggleinlove **


	7. Picnic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 7: Picnic

**Bella Swan**

I looked down at my watch as I stood outside the medical building. I was at least twenty minutes early for my conference with Carlisle, but I was literally bursting with anticipation. I just wanted to run upstairs and into his office. I wanted to kiss him madly and just have him hold me. Yet, I didn't want to seem desperate.

I sat on the bench, sighing deeply. I was going to force myself to wait at least ten more minutes. He had another conference anyway and I couldn't interrupt. I would be patient and wait my turn even though I didn't want to. I stared at my cell phone, willing the damn clock numbers to change. It was frustrating. Would it look bad if I got there early? Would somebody suspect something?

I watched the number creep forward before jumping up and making my way inside. I really just wanted to see him even if we had to be professional for the next thirty minutes or so. I walked up to the third floor, taking a deep breath before making my way towards his office.

"Is Doctor Cullen available?" I asked the secretary.

"I believe he is," she replied, looking down to the calendar on the computer. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"That's me," I said cheerfully. Why was it taking so long?

"Go right on in," she replied, motioning to the door at the end of the hall.

I walked slowly to his door, willing my nerves to relax. I had to stay professional until I left the building. I couldn't attack him the moment I saw him. I didn't want him to think I was some immature teenage girl.

I knocked on his door, biting my lip as I waited for an answer. "Come in," he called, my heart rate increasing when I heard his voice.

"Doctor Cullen," I greeted, giving him a huge smile as I stepped into his office and closed the door behind me.

"Bella," he said, his smile matching my own as he stood up walking around his desk. "I've missed you," he added softly.

"I missed you, too," I admitted, making sure to keep my voice down. I wasn't sure how thick the walls were in the office.

I took a deep nervous breath as I tiptoed to kiss his cheek. He returned the greeting, squeezing my hand before clearing his throat and returning to his seat behind the desk. "I forgot what we had to discuss," he stated with a laugh, picking up the file in front of him.

"Well, I'm sure it's something to do with school, but we can talk about other things if you'd like," I answered, taking a seat in front of him.

"Why don't we get all the necessary stuff out of the way?" he suggested, looking a bit flustered.

"That works," I agreed, biting my lip. Had I overstepped my bounds?

"I first want to congratulate you," he said proudly.

"On?" I inquired curiously.

"You and Edward had the highest grades on the pop quiz," he explained as he handed me my paper. "You both got an A. The only two As in the class."

"Are you serious?" I asked in excitement as I looked down at my paper.

"It wasn't perfect," he clarified as I continued to look at my paper, reading the comments he had made. "But, it's a far cry from the other papers."

"Wow!" I said in delight. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Bella. You earned that on your own," he answered. "How have your other classes been treating you?"

"Biochemistry is a killer," I replied with a sigh. "It's very confusing."

"It's only one semester," he answered, giving me a nervous smile. "I wouldn't mind going over it with you."

"Is that alright?" I asked, not wanting to get him in trouble.

"I'm here to help," he pointed out. "And, I would help any of my students who asked."

"Has anybody else asked?" I questioned, part of me a little disappointed that I wasn't special. But, I knew I didn't want to be.

"Not yet," he admitted, closing my file and putting it in his drawer. "Well, our half hour is up."

"Is it?" I asked, noticing the subtle change in his demeanor. We were still in his office and I was still his student, but there was nothing school related left to discuss.

"I was about to head to my car. I parked by the stadium today," he said giving me a knowing look. He had obviously planned how we would leave by parking so far away.

"I'm heading towards the stadium myself," I responded with a giggle.

Carlisle gathered the things he would need for the weekend before walking out of his office with me. I walked a little ahead of him towards the elevators. I didn't want to make it seem like we were leaving together.

"I'll be going for the weekend," Carlisle informed the secretary. "Have a good weekend."

"You too, Doctor Cullen. I'll see you Monday," she said, smiling kindly at him just as the elevator arrived.

Carlisle and I rode in the elevator in comfortable silence. Our bodies were close enough to touch, but far enough to look professional. We were both balancing on a very thin line. We both wanted to say something, but neither one of us knew what to say. The situation was far too new for us.

"How are you liking the program?" Carlisle asked as the elevator doors open. His hand brushed my back, signaling for me to step out first.

"I love it," I replied, giving him a smile. "It's very challenging, but very interesting."

We walked through the campus, keeping a safe distance between us, but I still felt my body tingle every time his fingers brushed mine or our shoulders touched. They were small touches that outsiders barely even noticed, but they were enough for me. They meant something to us.

I couldn't help but look at him as we walked. He was dressed much more comfortably in jeans and a dark blue Polo shirt. His eyes seemed almost bluer against the shirt and the bright sun. It made him that much more attractive.

I felt myself blush as his eyes met mine. I had been caught staring, but part of me didn't care. I wanted him to know just what kind of an effect he had on me. Our gaze lasted longer than usual causing me to lose my footing and fall backwards.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the impact, but was startled when I felt Carlisle's strong arms wrap around my hips. I knew he was trying to stop me from falling, but that was a fight against gravity. He wasn't going to win.

I felt his chest against my own his weight pushing me down. My behind hit the grass, Carlisle's weight causing me to fall back completely.

My face burned red as I noticed that Carlisle's body was on top of mine. Our legs were tangled together and neither one of us was making any movement to move. I didn't want him to move. I wanted us to stay the way we were.

**Doctor Cullen**

One minute Bella was falling backwards and the next I was on top of her. The responsible sane side of me was telling me to get up. But, the reckless side was too busy imagining this same Bella on my bed with a lot less clothing. I was definitely going to hell.

"Are you alright?" I asked while still on top of her. I couldn't bring myself to get up. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

"I'm fine," she said with a nervous smile as I reluctantly untangled myself getting up.

"I tried to stop you from falling," I said as I held out my hand to help her up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't."

"No need to apologize," she replied with a small laugh. "I'm very clumsy. I have become very well acquainted with the floor."

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, looking her over as she brushed some grass off of her. Her body was too perfect to describe.

"I'm fine, Doctor Cullen," she assured me. My title also reminded me that we were still on school campus. We were pretty far off from the busy center of campus, but we still couldn't risk it.

We reached my car a few minutes later and I was extremely thankful to be on our way. "Have you had lunch?" I inquired, realizing that I hadn't thought ahead to pack something to eat.

"No, not yet," she replied, shifting in her seat to look at me. I took the highway heading towards the park.

"I know this Chinese restaurant not far from the park. We can pick up something there and maybe have a quiet picnic," I suggested.

"I love Chinese," she commented with a smile.

"You'll love this place," I added with a smile. "I visit at least once a month."

"It's pretty far away from campus," she commented as we kept on driving.

"It's just off the highway now," I explained, taking the next exit and driving less than a few blocks. "And, it's well worth the drive."

"We'll see," she stated, giving me a flirtatious smile. "The Chinese food in Seattle is pretty hard to beat."

"You're right," I conceded, opening the car door for her and leading her inside. "But, you haven't had food from here."

I handed her a takeout menu, watching her as she studied it carefully. "You're not going to look?" she asked, leaning into me to share her menu.

"I know what I want," I whispered softly as we stood in line my arm snaking around her waist. There was another couple ahead of us in the line.

"You seem confident," she commented, turning to me and smiling. She was not put off by my touch. "Why don't you order for both of us?"

"Any preference?" I asked curiously since I really didn't know what she liked to eat. We had only been out on one date.

"Surprise me!" she replied, kissing my cheek softly.

"How may I help you?" the young Chinese girl behind the counter asked.

"I'll have the Shrimp Low Mein, Sweet and Sour Chicken, and a small order of egg rolls." I ordered, making sure to look at Bella. I didn't want to order something she was not going to eat.

"Sounds delicious," Bella said as we sat down to wait for our order to be ready.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to make her feel obligated to eat something I had ordered.

"Carlisle, both plates sound delicious," she assured me, taking my hand in hers. "Stop worrying so much."

We made it to Steven's Creek less than thirty minutes later. "This is beautiful," Bella commented as I helped her out of the car.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I replied as I opened the trunk of my car and taking out a dark blue flannel blanket.

"A blanket?" she questioned with a giggle. "Do you do this often?"

"I was a boy scout," I admitted with a shrug. "Our motto is always be prepared."

"Do you take all your dates hiking?" she inquired, taking the blanket from me as I took the food and the bottled waters I had packed.

"I haven't dated in a while," I admitted, taking her hand as we took one of the wider trails. I wanted to be completely honest with her and tell her exactly what she was getting into.

Bella didn't press the issue further and I knew I was going to have to bring it up today. I couldn't keep leading her on. We arrived at a secluded spot overlooking a wide lake. It had just the right amount of shade.

"How's this?" I questioned, entranced by her beauty. I was still amazed that such a vibrant young woman was interested in me.

"It's perfect," she agreed, laying the blanket out as I placed the food on top. We each took a seat across from each other to enjoy our meal.

"So, which would you like to eat?" I inquired, taking out one of the cardboard boxes. "Shrimp Low Mein or Sweet and Sour Chicken?"

"I'll have the chicken," she answered, picking up one of the chopsticks as I placed the order of egg rolls in the middle.

"Do you like it?" I asked, watching her as she had her first bite.

"It's delicious," she moaned, licking her lips to clean off the little bit of sauce that had stayed behind. She was going to kill me. I shifted uncomfortably focusing on my food instead of her.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I took a deep breath. I had put it off long enough. I knew I was going to miss her if she decided to end things with me, but I had to be honest. I had to tell her about Esme and my kids.

"Bella," I started in a serious tone. I really didn't know the right way to bring everything up. I really was afraid of scaring her.

"Is something wrong, Carlisle?" she asked, putting her food down.

"No, nothing is wrong," I replied, reaching for her hand. "I just wanted to tell you some stuff about me you don't know. I haven't exactly been forthcoming with you."

"Are you married?" she immediately asked, the pain obvious in her face. Did she think I wanted her to be the other woman?

"No, Bella. I'm not married. I was married for ten years," I explained, taking a deep calming breath. I always found it hard to talk about Esme.

"Are you divorced?" she inquired, biting her lip nervously.

"My wife, Esme," I started, "was killed by a drunk driver just over eight years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," Bella said as she squeezed my hand.

"You're the first woman I've dated since her," I added looking into her eyes. "You're the first woman I've been attracted to since she passed away."

"You don't have to explain this to me, Carlisle," she replied, obviously noticing the pain in my eyes.

"I do, Bella, because I have two kids," I said knowing this would probably be the deciding factor of things. She would either accept them or not. Yet, I couldn't fault her if she didn't. She was young. She didn't need a man with children.

"I love kids," She commented with an assuring smile. "I used to babysit all the time in high school. Children love me."

"They're not exactly kids," I sighed. "I have two teenage kids. Emmett is seventeen and Alice is fifteen."

"Definitely not kids anymore," she laughed, still not letting my hand go. "I really don't mind that you're a father."

"You don't have to say that, Bella," I sighed as I looked down at the blanket.

"Carlisle, I'm serious," she said, giving me a smile. "Plus, you had to have been a very young father."

"I'm not as young as you think," I added, knowing I'd have to tell her how old I was.

"You can't be older than thirty-five," she stated causing me to chuckle.

"I'm thirty-nine, Bella. I'll be forty in October," I admitted, looking up at her to see her reaction. She didn't seem put off by the idea of dating such an older man.

"You look really good for your age, Carlisle," she complimented with a flirtatious smile. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

"I'm not trying to scare you. I just wanted you to know that this is all new to me. I have no idea what I'm getting into," I added, noticing that she had moved closer to me. "I don't know how all of this is supposed to work."

"Carlisle, nobody ever knows what they are getting themselves into," she replied as she touched my face gently. "I want to be with you and nothing is going to change that."

"You're one of a kind, Bella," I whispered as she slowly began to close the distance between us. Our lips brushed softly before Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pressing her lips further into mine.

I eagerly responded to her kiss, my hands going to her waist as she slowly began to move back to lie against the blanket. I allowed my senses to take over. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I wasn't going to over think this. The only thing that was important at the moment was Bella, me, and the wonderful kiss we were sharing.

I somehow ended up over her, resting my weight off of her and on my arms. Her fingers were lost in my hair as her pink tongue darted out to touch my bottom lip. My mouth opened slightly in response and I couldn't help the pleasurable groan that escaped me. It had been far too long since I had properly kissed a woman.

**Isabella Swan**

Carlisle's kiss was very gentle. He seemed almost timid as if he was afraid to break me. But, the kiss was still wonderful. His lips molded perfectly into mine and his hair felt like silk underneath my fingers.

We pulled away after a few minutes and I was thankful Carlisle didn't make a move to get off of me. I didn't want him to. "I had forgotten how good this is," He commented before his lips touching mine again.

"How good what is?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"To kiss such a beautiful woman," he clarified as he moved to lay by my side, his arm wrapping around me. I shifted slightly to kiss him once more before settling against him, my head resting on his chest.

"Tell me about Emmett and Alice. I would love to meet them," I said in all honesty. Part of me was a terrified that his children wouldn't approve of me, but the other half was dying to meet them.

"They are quite the characters," he chuckled as his fingers played with my hair. "Emmett is a star football player. At seventeen he's already two inches taller than I am. He's loud and boisterous, but a great son."

"And, Alice," He sighed, his smile getting bigger. I could immediately tell that she had to be the apple of his eye. "She's a bundle of energy. She loves fashion and the mall and would probably move into one if she could."

"They sound wonderful," I commented, smiling at him.

"They are great kids. I have no complaints, whatsoever," he added, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

We stayed quiet for a while just enjoying each other's company. I found that I felt very comfortable in Carlisle's arms. It wasn't weird or even forced. It was almost as if we belonged. I knew that our time at the park was slowly coming to an end, but I wasn't ready for it to.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I inquired, moving onto my stomach to have a better view of his face.

"I hoped to be doing something with you," he said with a smile. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Why don't we go bowling?" I suggested, hoping he would agree.

"Bowling?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Come on, it will be fun," I said, smiling at him

"I haven't been bowling in a while," he mused, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Is that a yes?" I inquired, the excitement buzzing within me.

"Yes," he agreed before I leaned down to kiss him again.

**A/N: Everything is out in the open now…What do you think? Any comments? Questions?**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that there is a Twilighted forum thread for this story and Readjusted. I post chapter previews every Friday and will give out more information if you guys get involved. Go on and join in the fun!**

**Next Chapter: Bowling**

**Muggleinlove**


	8. Bowling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 8: Bowling

**Bella Swan**

I wanted to invite Carlisle upstairs to watch movies or simply to talk, but I knew it was impossible. We were risking enough by having him dropping me off downstairs. "I guess this is goodnight," I said smiling sadly at him once he had stopped the car near the back of the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, shifting towards me and softly touching my hair.

"I can't wait," I assured him, leaning over the arm rest to press my lips to his. "Call me later tonight."

"I will," he answered, giving me another kiss. I got off the car waving at him before quickly making my way across the parking lot. I didn't want him to linger any more than he absolutely had to.

I couldn't help but smile as my mind wandered back to the kiss we had shared during the picnic. He had been so gentle and caring, almost as if he was afraid to break me. I was certain that I had never experienced a kiss quite like that.

I opened the front door my mouth dropping in shock as my eyes fell on Edward and Angela on the couch. I knew they had made plans to study, but it was perfectly obvious that studying was the last thing on either of their minds.

Both of them were sprawled on the couch kissing passionately. Edward's shirt had been disregarded on top of the books that littered the floor. I made my way inside softly closing the door. I didn't want to disturb them, but I had to get to my room.

"Bella!" Edward said his eyes wide as Angela blushed in embarrassment. "You're home!"

"Don't stop on my account," I said, giving them a knowing smile. "I will be in my room watching television. I won't hear a thing."

"I better go," Angela replied before sitting up and straightening her clothes.

"Really, you should stay," I answered, feeling guilty for ruining their moment. "You won't even know I'm here."

I gave them a smile, making my way to my room. I wanted to take a quick shower and hop into bed preferably before Carlisle called. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a white tank before heading to the bathroom. I was relieved to notice that Angela was still there. Maybe, I hadn't ruined their moment after all.

I was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes and was startled to find Edward sitting on my bed. Angela had obviously left.

"I didn't mean to barge in. I'll try to be quieter next time," I said in an apologetic tone putting my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"It was getting late anyway," he sighed. "How did your date go?"

"We went to a park and had a picnic," I revealed with a huge smile. I knew it sounded completely corny, but I was happy. It had been incredibly romantic and it had given Carlisle a chance to open up to me.

"Sounds nice," he commented, looking down at the floor. I had known Edward all my life and I was well aware that he had something on his mind. He wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how to.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is it something with Angela?" I asked as I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Actually, it's about Doctor Cullen, well, Carlisle," he clarified with a deep breath. He was still avoiding eye contact.

"What about him?" I inquired. Edward was really starting to worry me.

"He seems like a good man. As much as I hate to admit this, Bells, he is a good person. I don't know if he's told you this yet, but he was married. His wife died eight years ago and you're the first woman he dated since then. I'm not really sure why I believe him, but I do," he answered, my mind trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"How do you know all of this?" I inquired willing myself not to jump to conclusions. I would let Edward explain himself.

"I may have said a few things this morning," Edward admitted making my blood boil. Who gave him the right to confront Carlisle?

"What did you tell him?" I asked, getting up and moving away from him. "Did you threaten him? I can't believe you, Edward."

"Bella," he started taking a deep breath, "I don't know why I did it. I just did. I wanted to make sure he had honorable intentions."

"Shouldn't that be my problem?" I questioned, leaning against my dresser. "I'm twenty-five years old. I do not need every person I date screened."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I had a tendency to cry when I was angry and it was really annoying.

"Bella, he's a grown man. I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I should have trusted you more," he stated in a sad tone.

"You should have, Edward," I agreed, biting my lip.

"Did you know about his wife?" he tentatively questioned.

"He told me today," I replied, not able to stay mad at him. I did know he had my best interests at heart. "He has two kids."

"Small kids?" Edward inquired as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"They're teenagers. Emmett is seventeen and Alice is fifteen," I answered with a smile. I really did want to meet them and get to know them. But, I was afraid that they wouldn't like me.

"Are you ready for that?" he questioned causing me to hit his arm.

"It's scary, but I do want to show them that I want to be a part of their lives," I replied.

"That's a big step, Bella. You've only been on two dates," he said cautiously, obviously trying not to anger me.

"Edward, it's very weird, but I think this may be the real thing. I know it's far too soon to consider the future, but I can't help myself," I responded with a shrug. "I know I'm making little sense right now."

"You make perfect sense," he assured me, just as my phone began to ring.

"I think its Carlisle," I said with a happy squeal causing Edward to laugh.

"I'll give you some privacy then. Make sure to apologize to him on my behalf," he added.

"I will," I answered before flipping open my phone as Edward left my bedroom.

**Doctor Cullen**

"I'm home, kids," I announced when I came inside the house.

"Hey, dad!" Emmett greeted from the living room. He was all dressed up to go out, but was watching television.

"Where are you off to tonight?" I inquired. I always liked to keep track of where my kids were going.

"I'm going to a party at Rose's place. Alice is finishing up upstairs and we're going to head over to help set up," he explained as I took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Be careful," I warned seriously. "I don't want any drinking."

"You know the Hales don't allow alcohol at the parties. Plus, I don't drink," he assured me just as Alice came down the stairs in a light pink dress.

"You're home late, dad. Did you have another date?" she inquired, giving me a kiss.

"A second date?" Emmett asked with a laugh. "Sounds like serious stuff."

"We went hiking," I answered, deciding not to reveal that we had a picnic. They didn't need to be that involved in every single detail of my personal life.

"Well, I for one want to meet her," Alice stated with a smile, tapping her foot to show her impatience.

"It's far too soon, Alice," I said as I got up. "But, I'll make sure to let you guys meet her."

"Soon?" Alice asked causing Emmett to laugh.

"You're going to scare the woman away, Alice," Emmett added getting up and grabbing his keys.

"We'll see," I replied, giving Alice a kiss. "You two be careful and I want you both back by one."

"No problem, dad," Alice answered as she followed Emmett out the front door.

I was very happy that my kids seemed fine with me dating, but in all honesty I was scared of what would happen when they met. Bella was only ten years older than Alice and I wasn't sure how accepting of her they would be. I wasn't ashamed of dating her, but it was something I had to consider.

I headed upstairs, taking a quick shower before picking up the phone and heading down to the office to look for Bella's phone number. It was still rather early, just about eight, but I really wanted to hear her voice. I missed her already.

I went back up to my room, staring at her number for a few minutes. I wasn't sure when the appropriate time to call was. What would I say? What if she didn't pick up? What if I interrupted her study time? I hated the fact that I had no guide book to this. I was flying blind.

I finally dialed her number after what seemed like an eternity, feeling my heart rate increasing with every ring. I was going to go crazy.

"Hello?" I heard Bella's sweet melodic voice on the other line. Even through the phone she sounded beautiful.

"Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Carlisle," she said happily. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Is it too late?" I asked in a fearful tone. Had I waited too long?

"No, silly," she answered with a giggle. "I was just missing you."

"I miss you, too," I admitted, settling into my bed. "What are you up to?"

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Edward," she stated, making my brain formulate a million scenarios. Was she going to realize that I'm no good for her? Did Edward still have feelings for her?

"What about?" I asked, trying to keep my nervousness at bay.

"He told me about the conversation you had this morning. He's sorry for being so judgmental. He actually likes you," she explained, a sigh of relief escaping my lips. She was not breaking up with me.

"I think it's very sweet that he worries for you," I replied. "And, as I told him, I really do like you. I really want this to work out."

"I really do as well," she answered. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Me? I'm just talking to a very beautiful woman," I responded, making her laugh. "How about you? Any big plans for the night?"

"I had a date with my boring text books, but I may have found a much better replacement," she joked, making me laugh.

The next four hours were spent talking about everything and anything. We talked about music, books, and traveling. It seemed like Bella had not been to too many places, but she seemed to have a love for it. She wanted to see the world and I found myself making a list of all the many wonderful places I would love to take her.

We hung up just after midnight only because we were both starting to get sleepy. Talking to her was not weird and I knew it was perfectly possible to talk for days and not run out of conversation topics. I really couldn't wait to see her the next day.

**Bella Swan**

Edward had dropped me off at the hospital just before seven the next day. Carlisle had offered to pick me up at the apartment, but I didn't want to risk getting caught. We didn't want to arouse suspicion

Carlisle pulled up a few minutes later, kissing me lightly the minute I had closed the car door. The kiss was extremely short, but it was still possible to be recognized at the hospital.

"How was your day?" he asked, reaching across the center console to take my hand.

"Uneventful," I sighed causing him to arch an eyebrow. "All I did was study at the library with Edward, Angela, and Jasper."

"Miss Stanley didn't join you?" he inquired while rubbing small circles with his thumb on my hand.

"She was a bit hungover from last night," I admitted with a shrug. "According to Angela and Jasper she is quite the partier."

"Do you like parties?" he asked as we took the highway. We always seemed to have to travel a far distance to avoid being seen.

"Yes and no," I answered with a small laugh.

"Makes perfect sense," he teased causing me to roll my eyes.

"I do make sense," I complained. "I like small parties when they aren't for me. I hate being the center of attention. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" he inquired.

"I just don't like to draw attention to myself," I shrugged, biting my lip.

We arrived at the bowling alley about twenty minutes later and quickly had a pair of old smelly shoes and a bowling ball. "Bumpers or no bumpers?" Carlisle inquired as he set up the electronic scoreboard.

"Do you need bumpers?" I inquired as I bent down to tie my shoes. I was completely aware that he had a pretty good view of my cleavage and of my legs. I had chosen to wear a denim skirt and a v-neck, teal halter top.

"I happen to be a pretty good bowler, Bella," he answered, making me smile.

"Well, in that case I expect you to teach me a little," I replied, sitting back up once my shoes were tied. "No bumpers."

"Would you like some pizza or hot wings? Beer?" he inquired, picking up the menu once he had tied his shoes.

"Pizza and beer is fine." I replied, testing the weight of the bright pink ball I had picked. Most of the bowling balls tended to be too heavy for me to throw.

"You're up," Carlisle said once he had placed our order with the waitress. "The food should be here in thirty minutes."

"Sounds good!" I replied, picking up the ball and taking a deep breath. I was silently praying that I didn't make a complete fool of myself by falling down on the lane.

I looked towards the pin before taking a few strides to the lane and letting the ball roll. I stood watching bouncing on the tips of my feet as the ball slowly made it down the lane. It had practically no speed.

"Six pins!" Carlisle announced as I shrugged, walking back to pick up my ball. I ended up knocking down none of the pins on my second try.

"I suck!" I sighed, smiling as Carlisle brought me in for a hug.

"It takes a bit of practice," he whispered into my hair, kissing my temple before picking up his ball and setting up his shot.

Carlisle took his turn grabbing his ball and expertly letting it roll. He was obviously a much better bowler than me, knocking down nine out of the ten pins on his first try. "One more!" I said clapping happily as he let the ball go knocking down the last pin.

"Spare!" I said, rushing up to him for a hug.

"It wasn't great," he mumbled making me roll my eyes.

After three more tries I was no better. I was obviously not a bowler. I didn't even know why I had suggested this in the first place. "Can you help me?" I asked, turning to Carlisle who was refilling our plastic cups.

"Sure," he said, taking a deep breath before walking towards me. He stood behind me, his body extremely close to mine. How was I going to be able to concentrate?

**Doctor Cullen**

I had to steady my breathing when she had requested my help. I had been concentrating on everything and anything but her body since I had picked her up. She was purposely wearing clothes that were going to drive me mad.

I stood behind her, my hands touching her bare arms. "First things first," I started in an almost whisper. "You have to relax your arms and not think too much. Your goal is to guide the ball towards the center of the pins."

She relaxed slightly against me as together we stepped in front of the lane. "You pull your arm back," I said, guiding her. "And, throw the ball with some force."

I helped her do just that, watching as the ball stayed in the center of the lane. "Oh my!" She said a huge smile appearing at her face.

"A strike!" she screamed in excitement turning around before pressing her lips to mine.

The kiss caught me by surprise. We had yet to kiss in a very public place and I couldn't help but respond as her lips began to move against mine, slow and tender, but still eager and passionate. Her arms tightened around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she deepened our kiss.

I realized then that she was not the least bit ashamed of our age difference, making me want her all the more as her warm little body pressed tightly against mine. I allowed myself to get lost in our kiss. I didn't care that we were out in public or that anyone could see us. The only thing that mattered was us.

**A/N: I was going to wait until tonight to post, but I decided to be nice and post in the morning. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please remember that I do visit the Twilighted forums often. I answer questions and post previews there. Go on and join the fun. I really enjoy reading your thoughts on this story and on Readjusted. Each have their own thread.**

**Next Chapter: Carlisle's House**

**Muggleinlove**


	9. Carlisle's House

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 9: Carlisle's House

**Bella Swan**

"I've had enough of this, guys!" I exclaimed, throwing my book onto the floor and stretching back against the couch.

"The letters are starting to crunch together," Angela agreed, leaning into Edward.

"I still can't believe that you're all this far ahead," Jessica added with a pout. "Is there any way I can look at your notes? It's almost dinner time and I'm still on chapter three."

"I think that's your own fault, Jessica," Jasper added, closing his book and rolling his eyes. "You're not going to copy off of us."

"You guys are mean," she huffed as she picked up her stuff and stood up. "I have a party to get ready for. Are you guys coming?"

"We're going to stay in and watch movies," Edward replied, motioning to him and Angela.

"I have a date,"Jasper announced standing up as well. "I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

"How about you, Bella?" Jessica inquired, looking at me expectantly. There was no way I was going to go to some frat party with Jessica.

"No, thanks," I replied with a kind smile. "I have laundry to catch up on."

"You four are the most boring people on the face of this earth," she commented, heading towards the door and leaving dramatically.

"You did laundry yesterday." Edward pointed out, causing me to throw a couch pillow at his head and Edward to stick out his tongue. "You can join us for movies if you'd like."

"I'd hate to intrude," I said sheepishly. I felt bad enough that I had interrupted them the last time. I didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Bella, we'd love for you to join us," Angela said, giving me a warm smile.

"We'll see. I need to return some books to the library," I said, getting up. "Go ahead and start without me."

I went into my room before they could protest, hearing my phone ring as I went. "Hello!" I greeted, gathering my books from my desk.

"Hi, Bella!" I heard Carlisle say. The sound of his voice always made me smile. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, I was just going to the library to return some books. How about you?" I inquired, deciding that my books could wait.

"Well, I was hoping that we could get together for dinner. I actually wanted to cook for you," he replied, my excitement growing with every word. He was obviously inviting me over to his house.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said, making him chuckle.

"My cooking skills aren't the best, but I can defend myself in the kitchen," he clarified, making me laugh.

"I look forward to tasting your culinary masterpiece then," I teased playfully.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" he inquired curiously. I really didn't want to make him go out of his way. I really needed to get myself a car.

"I could ask Edward for the Volvo. I'm pretty sure he won't need it tonight," I answered, praying that Edward would allow me to use it. After all, he did seem to sort of approve of Carlisle.

"Let me know if you need me to swing by your place. I'm going to the market in a few minutes anyhow," he replied casually as I stood up to look for something to wear.

"I'm sure Edward will lend me his car. I just need to make sure I don't get another flat tire," I answered causing him to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said before giving me the directions to his house. He lived not far from the school in a very high end part of town. He definitely had money, but like Edward, he didn't flaunt it around. I hated people who did.

"I'll call you if I can't get the car," I assured him as I picked out a burgundy tie around dress. "If not I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright, see you then," he finished before hanging up. I held the phone against my chest, trying to figure out how to get Edward to lend me the car. I didn't want to arouse suspicion with Angela. I wasn't sure how she would take it. I wasn't even sure what Carlisle and I were and I wasn't ready to explain it either.

I sighed deeply when I heard a knock on my door. "Bella," I heard Edward call from the other side.

"Come in, Edward," I said, putting my dress on the bed.

"Are you going out?" he asked eying the dress.

"He invited me over for dinner," I replied, making sure not to mention Carlisle's name. I wasn't sure if Angela was able to overhear us but I didn't want to take a chance.

"Angela went to her place for a second to get some soda. We're all out," He assured me. "He invited you to where?"

"To his house. It's not far from here. Maybe thirty minutes at most." I replied, handing him the notebook paper I had used to jot down instructions. "Can I use the Volvo?"

"Bella," he sighed in almost a warning.

"Edward, please?" I pleaded, using my best pout. "I'm a big girl. It's just dinner."

"You can use it, but please, be careful. I'm not sure how I feel about you going to his house," he made sure to mention causing me to roll my eyes.

"Honestly, he's been a perfect gentleman," I commented with another roll of my eyes. "He makes you look like a player."

"Just be cautious. You're entering his domain," he cautioned as he handed me his car keys and my directions. "And, be careful with my baby."

"I will," I answered excitedly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the room to give me time to get ready.

**Doctor Cullen**

I had put away all the groceries except all the ingredients I knew we would need for tonight. I knew Bella would be here at any minute and I couldn't help the nervousness from creeping up from the pit of my stomach. This would be the first time we would really be alone in private.

I checked the ground beef to make sure it was almost defrosted. I had taken it out that morning thinking I was going to have dinner with the kids, but they had made their own plans without me.. I busied myself in the kitchen waiting for Bella to arrive. The less I thought about it, the better.

I had just taken out the last pan we would need when the doorbell rang signaling Bella's arrival. I took a deep breath making my way across the house to open the door.

"Bella," I whispered with a huge smile. She looked absolutely amazing in a blood red dress that showed off a lot more skin than I had been prepared for. Not that I was disappointed in the lack of coverage.

"Hi!" she said, giving me a small kiss and a hug. "I'm a few minutes late."

"Nonsense, come on in," I answered, allowing her inside and watching her as she took everything in.

"Your house is beautiful," she commented as she looked around before turning to me and smiling.

"I can give you the tour now or after we start dinner. It's going to take a while to cook," I said, letting her decide how she wanted to handle this. It seemed a little weird to have her in my house. Not bad weird, just not normal.

"Let's start dinner," she said before I took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide in shock and even her mouth was hanging open.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned in fear. Had I done something wrong? It was just a normal kitchen.

"Your kitchen is wonderful. It's so big, so perfect," she exclaimed, walking further into the kitchen her hands tracing the dark granite of the counter top. "What are we making?"

"I'm making lasagna," I corrected, leading her to the breakfast table next to the kitchen. "I just want you to make yourself at home."

"There's no way you're doing all the cooking," she said authoritatively, not even taking a seat. "I love to cook."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to, Bella," I said, taken aback as she walked back into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "I'm perfectly capable of cooking lasagna."

"Well, I want to help," she said, waiting for me to take the lead. "We'll do it together."

"I'd like that," I answered, realizing that I did want to cook with her. I wanted to share that with Bella.

"Where can I start?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, start by boiling the noodles," I said, going to get the ingredients I had laid out on the counter. I had to do some chopping before I could begin to cook the sauce.

I looked over at Bella as I chopped the tomatoes, the onions, and the basil. Bella looked as if she belonged in the kitchen. She moved expertly, filling the pot with water before placing it on the stove for it to boil.

"Anything else I can do?" she inquired, leaning against the counter causing my focus to trail down to her exposed cleavage. All I wanted to do was cover her body in kisses as my hands wandered down her silky smooth skin.

"Get me the sun dried tomato paste," I stuttered, turning my attention back to my ingredients. I couldn't let myself think like that. I had to be a gentleman.

Bella smiled flirtatiously, almost as if she had noticed my stare as she handed me the tube. "You know, I've never had homemade tomato sauce," she commented making me smile.

"Then you're certainly in for a treat," I assured her, putting olive oil in the pan, letting it warm up before adding the veggies.

"Cooking the veggies first?" she inquired, adding the noodles to the hot water while I stood next to her, keeping a close eye on the veggies.

"It gives it more flavor," I explained before adding the tomato paste into a bigger pot letting it cook for a few seconds before adding the veggies.

"I have to say it smells delicious," she complimented, leaning closer to me.

I stirred everything together, adding salt, pepper, and a dash of oregano. "Taste this," I offered after dipping the wooden spoon lightly into the warm sauce.

Bella opened her small mouth slightly, her tongue darting out to get a taste for my sauce. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her small tongue on my body.

"This is heavenly," she moaned in satisfaction causing me to shift my pants uncomfortably. She was literally trying to kill me and she didn't even know it. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Esme taught me," I answered honestly. "She made sure that I was able to cook a few meals to perfection. Lasagna is really my best dish."

"I think men who can cook are sexy," she purred, smiling flirtatiously while touching my arm softly. "She obviously taught you well."

"I used to cook once a week for the family. Every Tuesday was my kitchen day." I added nervously, moving to start preparing the ground beef. I wasn't used to this kind of attention anymore and it was nerve wracking.

**Bella Swan**

I kept an eye on the noodles while Carlisle worked on the meat. His house was absolutely beautiful and I felt incredibly comfortable. It seemed like I belonged there. And, hearing him talk about Esme made me want to know more about her.

"Tell me about her," I suggested, picking up the pot and draining some of the water.

"She was a great cook. She used to spend hours coming up with new recipes and perfecting her old ones." He explained with a smile, busying himself in his cooking. "She even went as far as to hold lessons for all of us." He almost seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, leaning against the counter top, simply looking at him.

"She would set everything up and explain to me and the kids how to make some sort of dish. Alice was a quick learner, but Emmett usually ate everything before it was done," he laughed at the memory.

"She sounds like a great woman," I commented as we began to assemble the lasagna.

"She was a great woman," he sighed with a smile his eyes meeting mine. His demeanor instantly changed. He stiffened slightly, looking back down at the lasagna.

"I'm sorry," he whispered somberly. "I didn't mean to talk about her. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Carlisle," I started in an accepting tone. "Esme was your wife, the mother of your children. I will never expect you to stop talking about her. She's a part of who you are."

"I just don't think this is appropriate conversation for a date," he clarified, adding the last bit of cheese to the top of the lasagna.

"I want to know what she was like," I insisted, going to him once he had placed the lasagna in the preheated oven.

"You're one of a kind, Bella," he whispered, bringing me in for a hug.

"It's that a compliment?" I inquired, lifting my chin up to kiss his jaw line softly.

"Of course," he assured me, kissing my temple before leading me out of the kitchen and on a tour of the rest of the house.

Carlisle's house was gorgeous. It seemed to suit him perfectly. It felt classic, but still had a homey feel to it. It really felt like a home not just a house.

Dinner was an overall quiet affair. We were comfortable just sitting close to one another, enjoying each other's company. There was no need to fill the air with conversation. It felt as if I had always belonged with him.

"Why don't you take the wine bottle and the glasses into the living room? I'll finish putting this all in the dishwasher," Carlisle suggested, his hand brushing my hip as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I smiled at his gesture, picking up the glasses and the wine before making my way into the living the room. I felt myself gravitate to the expansive bookshelf that surrounded the television. He had quite the collection of books throughout the house and I was literally dying to see what kind of books he actually read.

As I looked over the books, my fingertips grazing their spines, I noticed what seemed to be a family picture. The picture showed Carlisle and a beautiful woman, who I assumed was Esme, standing by a balcony overlooking some sort of ski resort. One of his arms was draped casually across her shoulder while the other held up a small girl with short black hair. Their son was standing proud and tall in front of them. They seemed happy and in love. They were the picture of the perfect family.

My eyes drifted back to the woman in the picture. She looked young, probably in her late twenties. She had caramel colored hair and expressive light green eyes. She was beautiful and it seemed so unfair that her life was cut short. She genuinely seemed like a good person.

I moved away from the picture before Carlisle returned, instead focusing on the books that lined the bookcase. He had all my favorite classics. From Jane Austen to Shakespeare, it was all there.

"I have more in the office," Carlisle commented causing me to turn around.

"I have a thing for books." I admitted, giving him a kind smile as I left the books to take a seat with him on the couch. "I find them to be my source of relaxation."

"How so?" he inquired, placing his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"They just give me a way to leave all the stress behind. I become immersed in their world and nothing can bother me while I'm there," I explained, hoping that I made sense. "But, enough talk about books."

"You don't want to discuss the literary masterpieces of my book collection?" he questioned in a teasing manner.

"I think the books can wait," I replied, sitting up to look into his deep blue eyes.

I kissed him softly, pressing my lips to his. He responded to my kiss, one hand cupping my cheek as the other went to my neck. We kissed for a long while. Our lips moved gently against the other's. His lips were soft yet forceful. The kiss was perfect.

"Mia stella," he whispered, as we pulled away slightly his lips touching mine once more.

"What does that mean?" I inquired, my finger playing with his soft hair.

"It's Italian for my star," he explained causing me to blush. Did he really think of me as his star?

"Carlisle," I said softly, looking away from him and bringing my hands down to my lap. "That's sweet," I started.

"Bella," he hushed me with a whisper. "It's nothing but the truth."

His statement made me blush even more. He thought so highly of me and I knew I didn't deserve that title. Yet, the look in his eyes informed me that there was no room for arguments.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," I said, changing the subject.

"My parents are originally from Italy," he explained, taking my hand in his. "They taught me to speak the language at a very young age."

"I think it's beautiful and sexy," I added. He seemed shocked for a second before recovering and kissing me again. This kiss was more forceful, but still sweet. He was still a bit hesitant, almost as if he didn't know how much to do.

**Doctor Cullen**

I made myself a mental note to speak to her in Italian more often. I kissed her with as much fervor as I dared. I was scared that I would somehow overwhelm her and scare her away. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she knelt on the couch, pressing her body into my chest. I made sure to keep my hands on her back as her tongue darted out into my mouth.

"Carlisle," she breathed as we broke apart slightly. Her lips almost immediately returned to mine and before I knew it she was straddling my lap.

I groaned at the sudden contact, trying to keep my restraint. But, my control was hard to find. It had been far too long since I had been with a woman. And, Bella was not just any woman. She was beautiful and smart. She was everything I wanted in a woman and more.

I kissed her lips once more, trailing small kisses around her jaw and neck. I was so tempted to go lower. The dress left a lot of her skin visible and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her all over. But, I resisted. I was a gentleman and I was not going to let my desires take over.

"Don't stop, please," she pleaded as my hands trailed from her small waist to her hips. I allowed my lips to venture to her collarbone, feeling myself getting harder with each whimper and moan she made.

"More," she said, taking my hand and moving it to her behind.

I froze momentarily, unsure of what to do. I wanted to touch her, to feel her, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds. I didn't want any of us to regret what we did. She was far too special for that.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Her eyes were full of concern and even showed a hint of sadness. "Am I moving too fast?"

"Bella," I whispered, moving my hands to cup her cheeks. "I want this and so much more. I just don't want you to feel like we have to do this."

"I want this too, Carlisle," she assured me. "I will let you know if I'm ever uncomfortable with something."

I smiled at her kissing her slowly and passionately before returning one of my hands to her behind. We continued to kiss and I even found my kisses trailing down to the visible curve of her breasts. Everything about her; her soft skin, intoxicating scent, and even her lust-filled moans made me want her more and more. I didn't know whether I was going to be able to stop.

Our kisses grew more frantic as our bodies pressed together tighter. I knew we would need to stop soon before I lost all control. We weren't ready for that much so soon.

I lessened the intensity of the kisses slowly before pulling away. "That was incredible." I whispered, holding her close to me.

"Incredible doesn't begin to describe it," she agreed as our breathing returned to normal.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long time just hold each other. I felt undeniably closer to her. And, I was both scared and excited. I was excited that we were forming a relationship, but I was scared of losing her. I knew I would be unable to survive another heartbreak.

**A/N: Hey everyone! All of you have very dirty minds. All of you wanted them to get it on already. I have very impatient readers. Remember where Carlisle is coming from. They need to take things slow and let them develop naturally. But that doesn't mean fun times in between, and believe me things will soon begin to heat up.**

**There will be no teaser on the forums this week. I will be out of town, and unable to post it. But, I will have my regularly scheduled updates next week.**

**Have a great week and remember to go play on the Twilighted forums!**

**Muggleinlove**


	10. Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 10: Conversations

**Doctor Cullen**

I felt a sense of loneliness after Bella had left the house. The place had seemed so much more pleasant and serene when she had been here. I had a myriad of emotions and thoughts running through me and I really had no idea what it all meant. I knew I liked her, but I was afraid. Was I really capable of giving all of me?

I picked up the wine glasses and empty bottle, heading to the kitchen. I knew I would have to take things as they came. I couldn't rush this and I couldn't slow it down either. Things would come as they were supposed to.

I heard the front door open and I was relieved that Alice and Emmett had kept their curfew. "Dad we're home!" Alice announced in a cheery tone.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called loud enough for them to hear.

"I think dad had a date over while we were gone," Alice said with a huge smile before she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I smell lasagna," Emmett added, heading straight to the refrigerator to look for leftovers.

"Did you cook for her?" Alice questioned, taking a seat on one of the barstools as Emmett stuck a piece of lasagna into the microwave. "Was it romantic? Did you light candles and play soft music?"

"Leave the poor man alone, Alice," Emmett defended me causing me to laugh.

"I did cook for her as you can see and we had a wonderful time," I replied, revealing all I was going to reveal to my nosy kids.

"I want to meet her, dad," Alice whined, grabbing a fork and sneaking a taste off of Emmett's plate.

"Hey, that's my food," Emmett complained causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"You'll both meet her when the time is right," I replied cryptically. I didn't have a set time line to introduce her to Emmett and Alice. In all honesty, that was a step that scared me.

I wanted her to meet them. I really did, but I was scared of what she would think.. I was even more scared of what my children would think. How would they take the age difference? Would they find it weird? Would they accept her?

"I'm heading to bed. Make sure you clean up after yourselves," I added, heading up the stairs to my room.

I got ready for bed, my thoughts completely occupied with Bella. She had felt so perfect against me and it had taken a lot of restraint to stop me from continuing. I wanted to keep going, but I didn't want to push her. I knew our relationship wasn't ready for that step.

I crawled into bed, taking a deep breath as I heard a text message arrive at my phone.

_Thanks for a wonderful dinner. I can't wait to see you! I already miss you!_

_Kisses,_

_B_

I couldn't help but smile at her message. It was very simple and extremely sweet. It let me know that she was thinking of me just as much as I was thinking of her.

_I miss you, too. I can't wait until I see you in my dreams._

_Dream of me,_

_C_

I returned her message before placing my phone on the nightstand. I was absolutely certain that she was going to be in my dreams tonight.

**Bella Swan**

"Good morning," I greeted Edward the next morning as I sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee. I was waiting for just the right time to ask him what exactly had gone on with Angela. She had spent the night in his room.

"Morning," he replied groggily as he served himself a mug of coffee. "You came home late last night. Do I have to kick his ass yet?"

"Stop being an ass. I heard Angela and you last night and I heard her leaving early this morning," I countered with a smug grin. "How was it?"

"We just fell asleep together," he replied looking down at his coffee. He was obviously lying. He never looked me in the eye when he did. I knew perfectly well that they had slept together, but Edward was too much of a gentleman to admit it.

"And, I'm the Queen of England," I answered sarcastically causing him to laugh.

"How about you? Did you sleep with the Doctor?" he inquired, arching his eyebrows curiously. "Did you live out your crazy fantasy?"

"This is more than some crazy fantasy, Edward," I replied, glaring at him. How dare he insinuate that I was only with Carlisle to live out some crazy fantasy! The truth was that I had many fantasies about him, but I really liked him. We had a real relationship and I saw a future with him.

"Come on, Bella, you can't expect to marry the guy," Edward said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's way too soon to even think about marriage, Edward. But, for your information, I do see a future with him. I want this and I would appreciate your support," I responded, getting up and putting my now empty mug in the sink. Edward had a way of getting me so angry sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Edward apologized, taking a deep breath. "I had no idea you liked him that much."

"Why does it bother you so much?" I inquired, leaning against the counter top. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm happy for you and Angela."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he answered, looking up into my eyes. "And, I'm scared of losing you," he mumbled the last part, looking away from me. I could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

"Why would you lose me?" I questioned, taking the empty barstool next to him. I knew our feelings were purely platonic.

"I love you like a sister, Bella. We've been inseparable since we were in diapers and I feel like pretty soon I'm not going to be the one you turn to when you need help," he explained sadly, studying the counter top carefully.

"Edward, you know I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. No matter how many guys I date or who I marry you will always have a place in my heart," I assured him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry for being stupid," he added, giving me a hug. "So, what are your big plans for your birthday? Anything planned with Carlisle?"

"I don't want to do anything. You know I hate celebrating my birthday," I replied, getting up. I was not going to have this conversation with him. We had it every year and I always ended being dragged to some extravagant event.

"Have you even told Carlisle?" Edward inquired curiously.

"It's not a big deal, Edward. Can we drop it?" I asked, pouting slightly. "I hate being the center of attention."

"You know we're going to do something," he replied authoritatively. "I'll talk to Angela and Jasper and set something up. I know Jasper was saying something about a new club not far from here."

"I don't do clubs," I complained. I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes, you do and you're going to enjoy it," he finished, smiling innocently at me before heading towards his bedroom.

After all these years I still wondered why I bothered to argue with Edward. He always seemed to get his way no matter what I said. I had no choice but to join the circus. I was going to a club on my birthday. I just wished Carlisle could go with us.

**Doctor Cullen**

I had no idea how I had made it through another day without being with Bella. I was finding it harder and harder to be away from her. I missed her and I had been very tempted to kiss her after class. But, I knew I couldn't. I was not going to put both of our careers on the line. I was a fully grown man, I had to have restraint.

I tried to focus on the papers I was grading, but found it almost impossible. All I could think of was how good it felt to have Bella's small body against mine. I jumped suddenly in surprise as I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, straightening up and pretending to be concentrating on the papers in front of me.

"Doctor Cullen, can I have a quick word with you?" Edward asked while standing at my office door.

"Of course you can, Edward. Come on in and have a seat," I replied, motioning to the seats in front of my desks. "What can I do for you?" I inquired, dropping my pen after he had sat down.

"I know this isn't my place to tell you this. And, Bella will probably kill me for this, but I just wanted to tell you that Bella's birthday is this Sunday," he explained, almost hesitantly. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to ask Bella when her birthday was. I felt like such a bad boyfriend.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" I inquired curiously. Most women would make sure that their significant others would be aware of such important dates. I was completely certain that she had not mentioned it before.

"Bella is not into birthdays. She's really not into anything that requires that she be the center of attention," Edward replied in a laugh. "She hates it when anybody makes a big deal out of it."

"Was she ever going to tell me?" I questioned. My mind was already racing through possible gift idea. Yet, I really had no clue what to buy her.

"Probably not," he responded with a shrug. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Edward," I answered with a genuine smile as he stood up. "You really didn't need to let me know, but I'm glad you did."

"You're welcome," he said, giving me a nod before leaving my office. I knew that I wanted to buy Bella something nice for her birthday, but I had no idea where to begin. I was going to have to do some serious thinking.

I spent most of the evening surfing the internet trying to find the perfect gift for Bella. Some of it seemed like too much while some seemed like not enough. It almost seemed like I couldn't find a happy medium. It was impossible.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard my phone ring. I had been waiting for Bella's call all day and I was dying to hear her voice. "Hello, mia stella," I greeted once I had picked up on the second ring.

"Hi," she answered with a small laugh. "I've missed you today."

"You have no idea," I replied as I leaned back against the comfortable leather chair I used in my study. "How are the rest of your classes treating you?"

"They're not that bad except biochemistry. We have a test next week and I can't seem to understand it. I seriously see no point to that class," she sighed in obvious frustration.

"Why don't you come over this weekend and I'll help you? It's really not that bad," I offered, trying to make her think positive. I knew that the subject matter was among the hardest to really understand. Plus, it would give us time to spend together.

"I know it isn't bad. I just hate the teacher," she explained causing me to laugh.

"Doctor Robertson does have a rather unique way of teaching," I replied, trying to staying unbiased. I really didn't want my own thoughts to influence her view on my colleague. He was a very gifted man, but he was known to be quite the bore.

"If by unique you mean boring and repetitive," she clarified with a laugh. "Then yes, he's very unique."

"I hope you don't talk about my class that way," I teased causing her to giggle.

"You happen to be my favorite professor," she added in a sultry voice causing me to bite my lip. How was I supposed to keep my mind out of the gutter when she spoke to me like that?

"And, I'm sure you're not biased at all," I laughed, trying to keep things light.

"I suppose I'm a bit biased," she agreed with a small laugh. "But, that doesn't mean it's not true." I just wanted to talk to her forever.

"What have you been up today?" I inquired, wanting to hear all about her day.

"School, school, and more school," she said in almost a whine. "This is the first free minute I've gotten since I woke up this morning."

"I wish I could tell you it gets better," I replied, remembering just how challenging Medical School had been.

"I'm not complaining," she corrected quickly. "I just feel like there should be more hours in a day or something."

"I'll see if I can get that for your birthday, mia stella," I answered, hoping to bring up her birthday in a roundabout way.

"Edward told you, didn't he?" she questioned softly and I could almost imagine her biting her lip. She had a tendency to do that when she got nervous. "I told him not to say anything."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I don't like to celebrate birthdays. I hate the pomp and circumstance and all the attention that comes along with it. It's just another day," she explained. "Plus, you never asked and I wasn't going to tell you. I don't expect anything for my birthday."

"That's where you're wrong," I replied, hearing her groan. "Your birthday is very important and I will be getting you something to commemorate the occasion."

"Please, don't," she almost pleaded. "Edward and everyone are already dragging me to some sort of club on Saturday."

"You already have plans?" I asked, trying to keep my disappointment from being noticeable. Yet, I knew that it was perfectly obvious to her.

"They're not really my plans. I don't even want to go," she replied somberly. "But, Edward always makes a big deal out of birthdays. And, now he has Jasper, Angela, and Jessica involved. I have lost all say in where we're going."

"I think you should celebrate," I answered even though I had been considering taking her out for a quiet dinner, just the two of us. "A club sounds like fun."

"It's not really my scene, but I'll indulge them," she sighed half heartedly. "If anything I would rather do something with you."

"I think you should go and have fun with your friends," I replied. "We can do something afterwards. Alice and Emmett are going to see their grandparents for the weekend."

"It's going to be sort of late, Carlisle. I would hate to be a bother at that time," she responded, but I could almost hear the excitement in her voice.

"You're not a bother, Bella. I would love for you to come over after hanging out with your friends. I can swing by and pick you up if you'd like," I offered, hoping to spend at least some time with her on her birthday.

"I'm not making you drive all the way to the club to pick me up. I'll talk to Edward and I'm sure he can drop me off afterwards," she reasoned.

"I guess that works to. Just be careful, Bella. I want you to call me if Edward has too much to drink. Maybe you guys can take a cab to the club. I would hate for anything to happen to any of you," I replied in a concerned tone. I was hyper aware of alcohol and driving ever since Esme had been killed by a drunk driver.

"Yes, Professor Cullen," Bella replied in a husky tone causing me to become slightly aroused.

"Bella, I'm serious," I answered, trying to stay calm and collected.

"You have nothing to worry about, Carlisle," she assured me. "Edward is going to be our designated driver. He won't be drinking that night."

"I just want you to be safe," I added, wanting her to be sure of my intentions.

"I know," she responded, allowing me to sigh in relief.

We talked for another hour until it was far too late for us to continue. We both had early mornings the next day and I hated that I wouldn't be able to really see her until Saturday. Our phone calls were not enough.

I laid awake for a long time after we had stopped talking. I really wanted to go with her to the club on her birthday, but I knew I couldn't. All of her friends were my students and it would be wrong for them to see us together. It was impossible.

I wanted her to have fun and enjoy herself, but part of me was scared. What if she met someone? Clubs were full of younger, good-looking men and I knew I stood no chance against them. She would pick them over me and I was going to be left alone the way I was before.

Yet, another part told me not to worry. She liked me and she really seemed invested in what we had. She wanted to see me afterwards and that had to mean something. I couldn't worry about things that may never happen. I just had to take everything one day at a time.

**A/N: Sort of a transition chapter but those are needed to. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow.**

**A couple people have asked about Bella's age and why she is 25 at the start of Medical School when she should be 22 or 23. I probably forgot to mention it, because I sometimes forget you all, the readers, aren't aware of what goes on in my head. Bella's bday is in Sept so she is held back a year. She graduates high school in June at 18 but turns 19 about 3 months later when she starts college. I alwyas imagined her doing a double major in Biology and Literature so she's about 24 when she graduates. The 2 majors aren't really related so she has a bunch of extra classes to take. Making her 24 at College graduation. She takes a year off study for MCATs making her 25 when she starts Med School. And, 26 by her birthday next chapter. Hope that all makes sense!**

**Remember I post previews every Friday over on Twilighted and also answer any questions you may have. Go on over and join the fun!**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Birthday Part 1**

**Muggleinlove**


	11. Bella's Birthday Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 11: Bella's Birthday Part 1

**Bella Swan**

I loved to read, but I despised reading textbooks. They were boring and repetitive. They were designed to bore all students until they fell asleep in the library surrounded by a mountain of books. I stared down at the page just to realize that I had read the same sentence at least ten times and I still had no idea what it meant.

I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate today. Even though I didn't have too many classes today I didn't get see Carlisle at all. And, I knew that was my problem. I missed him. I hated the fact that I just couldn't have lunch with him when I wanted or even invite him over to the apartment. Weekends were never long enough.

"You're off in dreamland again," Angela commented with a giggle.

"Sorry," I said forcing a weak smile. Angela and I had decided to escape to the library for some quiet reading time. Edward and Jasper were playing video games and were making too much noise for us to really concentrate.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, dropping her highlighter.

"I'm just kind of tired. I think I need a nap," I lied, hoping that she would believe me. How could I tell her that I missed our professor?

"I think there's something more than that, Bella. I'm here if you need to talk," she added with a warm smile as I sat back into my chair.

"Thanks, Angela. I just have a lot on my mind. Reading these books are torture," I replied with a laugh.

"You can say that again," she agreed as I heard someone coming down one of the book aisles. My heart nearly stopped when I saw it was Carlisle carrying a few books in his arms. Our eyes met and I really couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on my face. My day had suddenly gotten much brighter.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted, approaching our table and giving me a smile in return.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," Angela replied as I sat there unable to look away from him.

"How's the studying going?" he inquired, looking down to see what we were reading.

"Not too bad," I answered, finally finding use of my vocal cords.

"It doesn't look like there's a lot left," he commented with a half smile. "I'll see you both tomorrow for our conference. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you," I said almost sadly as he walked away. Why couldn't he stay with us? Why couldn't he help us finish studying? Why couldn't I just kiss him hello?

"Is there something going on with you and Doctor Cullen?" Angela asked in a whisper once Carlisle had left.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned in shock. Were we that obvious? Was she going to report us?

"It's obvious to me," she commented with a very accepting smile. "The way you two look at each other is adorable. I can see the connection clearly. How long have you two been together?"

"Angela, there's nothing going on," I replied hoping that she would buy my lie. I couldn't let this ruin Carlisle's career. I would never be able to live with myself if it did.

"I understand that you don't want to tell me, but the offer still stands. If you ever want to talk to anybody, I'm here. I'm not going to judge you," she stated kindly before returning to her reading. Could I possibly trust her?

"It's not what it looks like," I said after a few minutes of silence. I didn't want her to think I was sleeping with Carlisle for grades. I had to clear this mess up. Plus, she had become a really good friend over the past few weeks. I trusted her.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Angela inquired as I looked around to make sure no one was around to hear us. I needed to make sure we weren't overheard.

"I'm not sleeping with him for grades or anything," I said in a quiet voice.

"Are you two a couple?" she inquired, showing no sign of judgment.

"I think so. We haven't really talked about it, but we've gone out a few times," I explained, trying to decide whether she looked like she was going to say something. "Please, don't say anything. I swear I'm not getting any special treatment."

"I won't say anything, Bella. It's obvious you like each other," she giggled, squeezing my hand. "I think I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked in astonishment. What was there to be jealous about?

"He's dreamy," Angela laughed. "Don't get me wrong I'm very happy with Edward, but Doctor Cullen is gorgeous."

"Speaking of Edward," I started, finding the perfect opportunity to bring this up. "What's with you two? Are you officially a couple?"

"We are," Angela said with a heavy blush.

"That's great, Angela," I said, giving her a hug. "Can I expect you staying over more nights?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, her blush getting darker.

"You can tell me. Come on, I told you about Carlisle," I replied, saying his name in a low whisper.

"He was a perfect gentleman. I had to assure him at least a hundred times before he would do anything," she revealed with a nervous laugh.

"Sounds like Edward," I agreed rolling my eyes. He behaved too much like a gentleman sometimes. It was very annoying.

"How about Doctor Cullen?" she questioned quietly, causing me to blush.

"Let's go," I said picking up the books on the table. "We can talk more up in my room."

It felt nice to have someone like Angela to talk to. And, I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone. I really did trust her.

**Doctor Cullen**

"Are you sure you won't come, dad?" Emmett asked after he had put Alice's bag in the trunk of his Jeep. "You know Nana and Gramps love having you over too."

"I know, I just have a lot of work to do," I replied, knowing full well that it was a lie. I had done all my grading already. "You kids have fun and I'll see you Sunday."

"I think dad wants us out of the house. He probably has a hot date," Alice mentioned with a giggle.

"You kids get a move on. Call me when you get there," I said kissing Alice's forehead ignoring her comment before she jumped into the passenger seat of the car. "Behave for your grandparents."

"Always," Alice answered with a mischievous grin before closing the door.

I went to the porch watching as the car drove away. I usually joined them on these excursions to Anne and Robert's house, but I usually found it very hard. It brought back to many memories of Esme and it became painful rather than enjoyable.

It was just after two and I had quite a lot of hours to kill before I could even expect Bella to arrive. I went inside just as my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, mia stella," I answered, loving the fact that I was going to hear her voice for at least a few minutes.

"Hi," she said with a giggle. "I will never understand why you call me your star."

"Do we have to go through this again?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No, we don't," she sighed. "I just wanted to give you a call before I left for the mall."

"Shopping sounds like fun," I mentioned as I took a seat on the couch. "Buying anything special?"

"Angela is dragging me to buy a new outfit for tonight. I think Edward put her up to it," she explained in frustration. "I despise shopping."

"It's your birthday. Have some fun," I commented with a laugh.

"It's my birthday and that means I should be able to pick whether or not I want to go shopping," she complained and it almost sounded as if she were pouting.

"How about we do anything you want tomorrow?" I suggested, hoping to cheer her up.

"No shopping," she warned immediately.

"None whatsoever," I promised, hearing her giggle.

"What are you up to today?" she inquired curiously.

"I was going to play some golf," I replied, looking at the clock to make sure I still had enough time for that.

"Do you play often?" she questioned excitedly.

"It's my guilty pleasure," I laughed. I played golf at least a few times a month. It was my way to relax and clear my mind. "Have you played?"

"Never learned how to, but I would love for you to teach me," she answered in a purr.

"I'll definitely have to teach you one day," I added, smiling to myself. I couldn't wait to teach her how to play.

"Ready to go, Bella?" I heard a female voice ask Bella.

"Just about, Angela," she responded.

"I'll let you go then," I said, getting up from the couch. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," she replied happily. "I'm not staying any longer at the club than I absolutely have to."

"Have fun, Bella," I responded before hanging up. I made my way into the garage, picking up my golf clubs and grabbing the keys of my golf cart. One of the best things about my community was the country club it had. It allowed me to play gold at just about anytime I wanted.

I knew golf wouldn't stop me from thinking about Bella, but it would distract me. I didn't want to think about her dancing with younger men. I had to keep reminding myself that she was coming to my house afterwards. She wasn't going home with any of them.

**Bella Swan**

I studied my reflection in the mirror and I really liked what I saw. I had been extremely thorough ironing my hair and putting on my makeup. I usually didn't pay this much attention to my appearance, but I wanted to look pretty. I wanted to look nice for Carlisle.

I had picked an amethyst v-neck dress that showed off more skin than I was used to. But, Angela had assured me that I looked beautiful and would shock Carlisle the moment I got to his house. I really wanted to impress him and maybe begin to push some of his buttons.

"Everyone is here, Bella," Edward called as he knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, spraying a little perfume on myself before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, look at you. You're sure dressed up for someone who didn't even want to go," Edward said with a chuckle.

"This isn't for the club," I corrected with a triumphant smile. I had yet to tell Edward that he had to drop me off at Carlisle's house before heading back here.

"It sure looks like you're dressed to go to a club," he replied, leaning against the side of my door.

"This is for Carlisle," I answered with a wicked grin as I picked up my small black clutch.

"For Carlisle? Is he going to be there?" Edward asked in confusion and concern, heading into my room. He obviously had no idea what I was talking about.

"I'm going to see him after. He wanted to come, but I don't think it's a good idea. So, you're going to drop me off at his place," I replied with a shrug. I really did wish he could join us.

"But, Angela is with us. What are you going to tell her?" he inquired, looking out for me the way he always did.

"Angela knows," I revealed with a small laugh. "She figured it out herself yesterday. She's alright with it and promised not to tell a soul."

"I guess I can drop you off. It is your birthday and all," he mused causing me to hit him playfully.

"Let's go then. The faster I get through this the faster I get to leave," I added, heading to the bedroom door.

"No need to sound so excited," Edward added, rolling his eyes as he followed me out.

Clubs are dark and noisy and completely out of my element. We had been escorted to a private VIP section that was roped off from the rest of the club in honor of my birthday. I knew this had been Edward's doing and for once I didn't complain. He loved doing elaborate birthdays for everyone else except himself, but I was determined to repay it on his birthday.

"Is the birthday girl going to be a couch potato all day?" Jasper asked, sliding next me and draping his arm around me. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"I don't dance," I answered with a weak smile before picking up my drink. I had surprisingly enjoyed myself so far. I had been watching my friends dance while sipping on a few drinks. I knew I hadn't drank enough to be drunk, but enough to be a bit tipsy.

"I don't believe that. It's your birthday and you're going to get that ass onto the floor," he continued, taking the drink from my hand.

"Let's go," he urged, pulling me up and out of the roped off section and onto the dance floor. "You have to dance with me."

"One dance," I warned as Edward smiled at me from across the floor causing me to laugh. He was holding Angela close to him and rocking with her to the steady beat of the song.

Jasper simply laughed at my warning, twirling me before wrapping his arms around me. "I don't get you," he said as we moved to the music, keeping a respectable distance between us. "You could dance with any man out here and you're hiding out in the VIP section."

"I don't like clubs," I replied with a shrug. I couldn't exactly tell him that I didn't want to dance with anybody else but Carlisle. I made an exception for Edward and him only because I knew that they were my friends. I didn't have to worry about any advances with them.

"You're a funny one, Bella," Jasper continued to laugh as we continued to dance.

"Can I steal the birthday girl for a dance?" Edward asked Jasper as he extended his hand to me.

"Of course," I giggled, smiling as Jasper kissed my cheek and went off to find someone to dance with.

"How are you enjoying your birthday?" Edward asked, taking Jasper's place.

"It's been fun," I replied, giving him a half smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here," he replied in a genuine tone. "You know I would have invited him if I could."

"I understand, Edward. We don't have a conventional relationship. We have to make sacrifices," I assured him, giving him a smile.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me off of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, having no choice but to follow him.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle's house. It's not fair that I've kept you here this long," he said, giving me a hug. "Go get your purse while I look for Angela."

"I'm going to touch up my makeup," I added, escaping to the bathroom to reapply my lip gloss. I wanted to look as good as I could when I arrived at his house.

"Edward went to get the car," Angela said, joining me in the bathroom as I was putting away my gloss.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I hate that I'm cutting your night short," I said, realizing that they were leaving too. I didn't want their night to be ruined.

"Nonsense, Bella," Angela giggled as we walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the exit."We get to go back to an empty apartment. I doubt that counts as a ruined night."

"I guess not," I agreed, spotting Edward's car.

I jumped into the backseat, letting Angela take the front with Edward. I was excited and anxious about seeing Carlisle. I had missed him terribly over the past week, but at the same time I knew we were entering uncharted territory. His kids were out for the weekend and we would be alone in his house with no threat of interruption.

I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know how he felt about that. I knew his wife had been gone for a long time, but that really didn't mean anything. I knew he would never push me to do more. He was a perfect gentleman. I would have to gather up my courage and let him know it's alright to do more.

"We're here," Edward announced, knocking me out of my daze.

"Thanks, Edward. You two have fun." I said, opening the door of the car.

"Call me if you need a ride back home," Edward said giving me a wave.

"I don't think she'll need a ride tonight," Angela commented with a small laugh causing me to blush.

"We'll see," I replied waving at both of them as I walked up to Carlisle's front door and knocked.

The anticipation was literally killing me.

**A/N: It's Wednesday and I decided to post very early in the day. I know a lot of you are mad that I ended it there, but I had to. It just seemed like a good place to end.**

**Remember that I post previews every Friday over at the Twilighted forums and I give away some tidbits of information when you all ask questions. Make sure to head over there to play. I really love reading your expectations and speculations.**

**Next Chapter: Bella's Birthday Part 2**

**Muggleinlove **


	12. Bella’s Birthday Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 12: Bella's Birthday Part 2

**Doctor Cullen**

I sat on the couch flipping through the television channels for the hundredth time. It was almost impossible to believe that with so many channels that I couldn't find something to watch. Nothing seemed to hold my attention and that meant that my thoughts were drifting to Bella. What was she doing now?

I tried to take the image of her dancing provocatively with some young guy out of my head. Bella was not a normal girl. She was much more mature and level headed. Plus, I wasn't a jealous man. I had never been the type of man to want to control every aspect of a woman's life. Bella was coming here and that meant she wasn't going home with a strange man. She was coming to me.

I left the television on, letting whatever movie that was playing to play. It is not like it really mattered. I wasn't going to be paying attention anyhow. I hated the fact that I couldn't get up and surprise her at the club. I hated that we had to hide what we were as if it was wrong. It was wrong in the sense that I was her teacher, her mentor. But, it felt right. And, I hadn't felt that in a very long time.

My thoughts were brought to a close when I heard a small knock on my door. My heartbeat sped up as I stood up and made my way towards it. I was surprised that she had was here so early, but I couldn't bring myself to question it. I was going to go crazy if I had to keep on waiting.

"Happy Birthday," I said as I opened my door. It was almost as if she got more and more beautiful every time I saw her.

"Hi," she whispered giving me a smile before she tip toed up to press her lips to mine.. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her softly as I pulled her into the house and managed to close the front door. She tasted like a tropical mix of oranges and peaches with just a hint of vodka. It made her kisses that much more intoxicating.

"How was the club?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her to the living room to the couch. I was trying hard to remain a gentleman, but was finding it hard to do so. Her dress fit her like a glove and showed a lot of her milky white skin.

"Not fun without you," she replied, folding her legs under her as she faced me. "I was completely bored. I barely had any fun."

"I told you to enjoy yourself. I don't want to be the reason that you had a bad time," I replied, feeling terribly guilty. I had ruined her outing with her friends.

"I don't enjoy clubs too much," she assured me. "I would have much rather had a quiet night with you." She smiled at me sexily as her small hands reached out to caress my cheek before her lips met mine in a simple kiss.

I kissed her eagerly as I shifted towards her, my hands escaping into her silky soft brown hair. We kissed for a few minutes before she knelt up on the couch, our lips parting. Her sweet tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. Her hands explored my chest as she pushed herself onto me.

I was completely hypnotized by the sweetness of her kisses. My hands trailed down her sides to the end of her dress, touching the soft skin of her lower thighs before sneaking higher under her skirt. I really couldn't help myself and her soft sighs of contentment only urged me to go higher.

I massaged her upper thighs softly as my kisses trailed down to her neck and her fingers disappeared into my hair. I nibbled and kissed her neck as I brushed the curve of her ass causing her breath to hitch.

I slowly pulled away from her to gauge her reaction. Had I gone too far? I looked deep into her eyes and felt my heart stop. Her eyes were full of desire and lust yet laced with a softer emotion. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it called to me.

"Carlisle," she whispered softly, kissing me a few times.

"Yes, mia stella?" I asked as she stood up and extended her hand.

I took her hand, getting up as well and allowed her to take me up the stairs. I was shocked that she was taking the initiative, but I was also scared. Were we moving too fast? Should we wait? What did this mean?

She led me up to my room and I felt myself becoming more and more aroused with each step. She hadn't said a word, but no words were necessary right now. My body still remembered what it was like to have such a beautiful woman in my bedroom. Yet, I had to remind myself to let her set the pace. I was not going to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Bella," I whispered once we were in my room and the door was closed behind her. I needed to be sure that she knew I wasn't expecting anything. I hadn't invited her over so late to sleep with her. I didn't want her to feel pressured. "We don't have to."

"I know," she answered shyly, her hands sliding down my arms and down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it off. "I want this. I want you."

Bella kissed my jaw, allowing her hands to slowly discover my chest. She flattened her palm against shoulders letting them slowly travel down to my stomach and waist band of my jeans. I kissed her passionately as we moved towards my bed, my hands grazing the zipper of her dress. I wasn't sure whether I was pushing my luck by straying there.

Bella must have read my mind as she guided my hand to lower her zipper, causing the sleeves of her dress to fall forward and her dress to slide down her body. My eyes instantly widen as I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and was standing in my room in nothing but a lace purple thong.

I felt my pants getting tighter as my eyes raked over her nearly nude body. She was completely flawless in my eyes. She was beautiful, perfect, and mine.

**Bella Swan**

I knew it was the alcohol that had given me this much courage. I wasn't one to be forward with men. I normally allowed them to take the lead, at least in the beginning, but I knew I had to do something when it came to Carlisle. I wanted to push boundaries.

I took a deep breath, leading his hand down my zipper. I wanted there to be no doubts. This was exactly what I wanted. The dress pooled at my feet and I couldn't help but blush as his eyes took me in. Had I pushed him too far?

His eyes traveled down my body before returning to look directly into my eyes. He smiled at me and I knew I hadn't gone too far. He wanted this. He wanted me. I returned the smile, sitting on the edge of his bed as he walked towards me.

His hands touched the newly exposed skin of my shoulders and neck. He was extremely gentle and sweet as if her were afraid to break me. I kissed his cheek before reaching out to unbuckle his belt. Carlisle froze at my touch, before relaxing and whispering my name.. I kissed his stomach gently before slowly working the button and zipper of his pants.

I looked up at him and smiled as I allowed his pants to fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his dark blue boxers. I could tell he was nervous and I knew I was as well. But, I also knew this was what I wanted.

He slowly regained his confidence, smiling sexily at me as he leaned to capture my lips in a searing kiss. We kissed for a minute or two before he gently pushed me back and covered my body with his. He never broke our kiss as his hands began to move down my body, tenderly massaging my breasts as he sucked on my lower lip.

"You're so beautiful," he commented, kissing the edge of my lips as I sighed in pleasure. His soft kisses and nibbles were driving me insane.

"Carlisle," I moaned as I pushed him onto his back, kissing his lips. I wanted to make him feel good. I wanted to taste him.

I left a trail of small kisses down his body as I slowly removed his boxers. Carlisle was even more attractive than I could ever imagine. His body was well built and it was obvious that he worked out. His muscles were clearly defined without being too bulky. He was everything I wanted and needed.

I touched him softly causing him to hiss in pleasure. I could clearly see the internal struggle in his eyes. "Bella, you don't have to," he said in a forced whisper. He wanted this just as much as I did, but he obviously didn't want to force me.

"I want you," I assured him again, placing a kiss on the tip of arousal before slowly sliding him into my mouth.

Carlisle's hips immediately arched up towards me as I took him in as far as I could, letting my tongue swirl around his length. He groaned loudly, calling my name as he gripped the burgundy sheets of his bed. I continued my assault, my fingers kneading what my mouth couldn't reach.

"I'm going to," he called, unable to finish as he released in my mouth. I drank all of him as I looked up to watch him. He looked incredibly handsome as he gasped for breath and whispered my name.

I kissed him one more time before crawling to lie next to him. I curled into him, placing small kisses on his shoulder as my hands played with his hair. "That was wonderful, mia stella," he said, turning to face me. "But, you didn't have to. It's your birthday not mine."

"I know," I whispered, pressing my lips into his. "But, this is what I wanted."

"Bella," he sighed into my hair as his hands slowly caressed my sides before playing with the edge of my lace panties. "These are so sinfully delicious."

"Do you like them?" I asked with a sassy smile causing him to chuckle.

"You have no idea," he answered, kissing my collarbone as he removed my thong at a painstakingly slow pace. He was literally trying to kill me with anticipation.

"Please," I practically begged as his hands stroked my hips and lingered at my breasts and stomach with kisses. His fingers danced across my sensitive flesh, stroking me gently before his long fingers entered me.

"Carlisle," I gasped, lifting my hips to meet the slow and steady thrust of his talented fingers. I felt like I was burning with desire from the inside out. He definitely had magical hands. It was killing me, but I loved it. I craved more. I wanted him.

I felt my climax building and I knew I wasn't far. I managed to turn to him and kiss him as his fingers continued to move within me and his thumb grazed clit. I had heard about the talent of surgical hands, but this was incredible. He was making me feel more pleasure than I ever thought was possible.

He must have noticed how close I was because he picked up the pace, making me cry out his name in complete ecstasy. His fingers never stopping as I rode out my earth shattering orgasm.

"Happy Birthday, mia stella," he whispered as I curled back into him kissing his chest. It felt wonderful to lie in his arm. I felt warm and safe in his arms.

**Doctor Cullen**

I woke up early the next morning and couldn't help but stare at Bella as she slept snuggled into my side. She looked so incredibly beautiful. I didn't really understand what she saw in me, but I couldn't remember being so happy in such a long time.

I was content to just stay in bed and watch her sleep the entire day. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her and just be with her. We had no hurry today and I wanted to spend every possible moment of the day with her.

I slowly got out of bed, slipping on a pair of pajama pants before going to my office to get Bella's gift. I had completely forgotten about giving it to her last night. I was excited to see what she thought of it. It had taken me a while to choose something, but the effort was well worth it. I couldn't think of a more fitting gift.

I returned to the bedroom with the small blue box in my hand. I observed Bella for a few seconds. She was curled up on my pillow covered only by a thin sheet with a few rays of sunshine hitting her silky brown hair.

I crawled over her, kissing my way up her arms to the crook of her neck. "Good morning, beautiful," I whispered in her ear as I continued to give her small kisses.

"Morning," she sighed as her eyes fluttered open and looked into mine.

"How did you sleep?" I asked keeping most of my weight off of her, but still keeping my body over hers.

"Amazingly," she answered, kissing my lips. "How about you?"

"Wonderfully," I replied with a chuckle kiss her once more. "I forgot to give you your birthday gift last night."

"Why did you get me anything?" she complained before I hushed her with a kiss.

"Don't complain, mia stella. I wanted to get you something special," I responded grazing my nose against her jaw.

"You didn't have to," she sighed with a cute pout.

"I wanted to," I repeated, handing her the small blue Tiffany's box.

"Carlisle," she warned causing me to shake my head.

"Open it, mia stella. When I saw it I had to get it for you," I explained as she pulled the white ribbon before opening the small blue box.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she touched the silver charm bracelet with a dangling star. "It's so beautiful."

"I wanted to give you something to remind you that you're mia stella, my star, even when we're apart," I explained as I slid the bracelet off the white satin pillow and opened the clasp. "Will you wear it?"

"Of course," she whispered as she extended her left hand and I clasped the bracelet around her wrist. I kissed her wrist tenderly as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said causing me to smile. "It's perfect."

I watched Bella in complete awe as she twirled her arm around to allow the bracelet to catch the sunlight. She seemed to really like it and I knew I had picked the perfect present. And, I loved the fact that she was going to be carrying that small part of me with her at all times.

Bella returned my smile as her fingers escaped into my hair, bringing my mouth down to meet hers. She kissed me slowly, but eagerly, moaning softly as my tongue slipped into her mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine, pressing my body into hers. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms. As if my world was slowly starting to make sense again.

We kissed for a long time, breaking apart only to take a few breaths. It was as if we couldn't be apart. We were magnetically drawn to each other. We were two matching pieces of a puzzle. I was completely mesmerized by Bella. There was absolutely nothing else in the world that mattered at the moment but Bella.

"Dad! We're home!" I suddenly heard Emmett's loud voice say as my bedroom door opened. I froze in place, unable to move.

I was in complete shock. It was if my mind refused to process what was happening. I knew I was on top of Bella and I knew my kids were standing at my bedroom door. But, I had no idea what to do. Was this really happening?

"Way to go, Dad!" Emmett boomed as Alice stood at the door trying hard not to giggle. Why was my son so crude?

"Outside the two of you," I ordered in a much harsher tone than I should have. "NOW!" I barked loudly causing Alice to push her brother out of the doorway and close the door quickly.

I heard their laughing but my attention was solely on Bella. She looked completely embarrassed. Her face was completely red and she looked like she was about to cry. This was not the way I had planned on her meeting Emmett and Alice.

I had no idea what to do.

**Bella Swan**

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I was mortified and humiliated. How was I suppose to face his kids now? What did they think of me? I hadn't imagine meeting Carlisle's teenage kids dressed in nothing but a bed sheet.

All I wanted to do was disappear. I couldn't deal with the embarrassment. I had been the one that had brought him upstairs. I had crossed the line and I had now embarrassed him in front of his children.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered apologetically. "I didn't know they would be home so soon."

"It's my fault," I whispered, biting my lip nervously. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Hey," he said, lifting my chin and looking into my eyes. "I'm not ashamed of us or what we did. What we have is beautiful and its ours."

"But the kids," I pointed out causing him to chuckle.

"They are almost adults, Bella," he assured me before kissing me softly. "They will deal."

"Are you sure?" I asked fearfully.

"Positive," he guaranteed me with a nervous smile. "Now, let's get dressed. I want to formally introduce you to my kids."

**A/N: SURPRISE! LOL…Who expected this? I thought I'd post this early. I really am anxious to hear your comments.**

**How will Emmett and Alice react? What will Bella do? I want all your predictions…**

**Remember go play on the Twilighted forums. I am around there a lot, and answer many of your questions there. I also post previews every Friday.**

**Next Chapter: Aftermath**

**Muggleinlove**


	13. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 13: Embarrassment

**Doctor Cullen**

"I don't exactly have clothes," Bella said, blushing as she sat up while try to keep herself covered with the thin blanket. "I just have the dress."

"I can give you something of mine. They may be a bit big, but it's really all I have," I replied nervously, getting up and heading towards my drawers.

"Thank you," she whispered in barely audible voice as I handed her one of my shirts and a pair of drawstring pajama pants.

"I'll go talk to the kids for a minute," I said, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know," she answered, giving me a small smile before I pulled on a shirt and made my way out of the room and down to the kitchen. I stopped as I neared the kitchen, wanting to hear what Alice and Emmett were saying. What did they think of her?

"She's cute," I heard Alice say with a giggle.

"She's not cute, Alice." Emmett replied, making me a bit angry. Bella was beautiful. Emmett had to see that. "She's freaking hot," he clarified with a laugh. "I'd totally do her in a second. I wonder if she has a sister…"

"Emmett!" Alice yelled slapping him behind the head. "Do you want me to tell Rose?"

"I was just playing," he defended himself as Alice glared at him. I knew I was going to have to step in before this escalated any further.

"Are you two going to be the civil, well-mannered adults you have been taught to be?" I asked seriously as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't want them to tease Bella. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"We're always well-mannered," Emmett answered causing me to roll my eyes. I was most worried about what he was going to say.

"I mean it, Emmett. I really like Bella, and I don't want you two to make her feel uncomfortable," I added taking a deep breath.

"That's such a pretty name," Alice commented with a big smile. "Do you want me to get her anything?"

"Thank you, Alice, but I I think she's good for now," I replied nervously. I didn't know how Bella was going to react to Alice and Emmett, and I didn't want them to scare her away.

"Dad," she said in a concerned tone as she gave me a hug. "We'll be good. And, I know that me and her are going to be great friends."

"Thank you, sweetie," I whispered, kissing her forehead before looking pointedly at my son.

"Hey, I'm always a perfect gentleman," he said, lifting his hands defensively.

"Remember, I'm a doctor.' Accidental' death, got it?" I warned causing Alice to giggle.

"Go get her, dad," Alice urged almost bouncing in place.

"You make it sound like I brought home a new toy for you to play with," I commented with a laugh.

"You did, dad." Alice answered as she bounced in her seat. "She's Bella Barbie."

"Alice, Bella is not a toy," I reminded her causing her to smile innocently. I knew I was fighting a loosing battle.

I took one last look at them trying to convey to them how important this was. Bella had become a very important part of my life in these past few weeks and I really wanted to continue seeing her. She was special to me and I hoped that my kids realized that.

I headed back upstairs and into my bedroom, finding that Bella had left the bathroom door open. "Are you alright?" I asked as I knocked on it gently.

She looked amazing in my clothes even if they were big on her. It made me feel like she was mine and I liked the feeling.

"Just embarrassed," she admitted with a smile. "I didn't expect to meet them like this."

"Hey," I said, walking into the bathroom. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed. I'm not," I added, helping her roll up the waistband of my sleep pants and tying the draw string.

"I'm fine," she assured me, giving me a bigger more sincere smile before I kissed her.

"Come on, I promise you that they're not that bad," I replied before taking her hand in mine and leading the way to the kitchen.

**Bella Swan**

To say I was nervous was probably the understatement of the year. What was I suppose to tell his kids? _Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I spent the night with your father last night._ It didn't sound right or proper. Did I ignore everything completely?

Carlisle took me down to the kitchen and I was surprised that Alice and Emmett were just sitting at the table, having some cereal. It was as if the whole situation wasn't bothering them. Was it only awkward for me?

"Alice, Emmett," Carlisle said as I smiled at the two of them. "This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is my daughter, Alice and my son, Emmett." I had to bite my lip and continue to smile as he referred to me as his girlfriend. I was so incredibly happy that I couldn't help but to squeal in my head.

Alice was rather small and petite, but she seemed to radiate energy. She had short black hair and Carlisle's expressive blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. And, Emmett was big. He looked exceptionally tall and muscular with warm brown eyes and a goofy grin. He seemed playful and good natured. Alice and Emmett were complete opposites, but they seemed to complement each other perfectly.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said after I had gathered up all my courage. It seemed like neither one of them was going to poke fun of the situation. At least not yet.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted, getting up from her seat and giving me a hug. "Do you want breakfast?"

"We have quite the cereal selection," Emmett mentioned with a wave causing me to laugh.

"I can make something else or we can all go out for breakfast. You don't have to have cereal," Carlisle offered before I squeezed his hand.

"Cereal sounds wonderful," I answered just as Alice returned with two more bowls and two spoons.

"Tell us about yourself, Bella," Alice said, taking a seat just as Carlisle pulled out one of the chairs for me.

"How did you meet, dad?" Emmett asked curiously, making me blush profusely. What did Carlisle want to say about this? Did he want them to know I was his student? What would they think of me?

"Bella is one of my students," Carlisle answer for me, surprising me. I took a deep breath, waiting for their reply. I couldn't look at them so I focused on my cereal, stirring it slowly with the silver spoon.

"So, you're studying to be a doctor?" Alice inquired, not missing a beat. "Have you picked a specialty?"

"I haven't picked anything as of yet, but I have a few interests. I just can't seem to just pick one," I replied as Alice listened intently.

"You should be a surgeon like dad. It's the hardcore specialty. All the blood and guts and stuff, it all sounds cool." Emmett added in between spoonfuls of his second bowl of cereal.

"It's more than just blood and guts, Emmett," Carlisle pointed out and Emmett just shrugged.

"Do you want to be a doctor, Emmett?" I inquired causing Alice and Carlisle to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett questioned, looking at his sister and father.

"Sorry, son, it's just that you have never expressed an interest in medicine," Carlisle replied as he tried to control his laughter.

"Plus, you're not smart enough for that," Alice chimed in with a giggle. "My brother likes sports. He's not one to spend hours pouring over books. Plus, all those sport injuries have damaged his brain cells."

"I could be a doctor if I wanted to," Emmett answered as Alice rolled her eyes. "I just prefer to have a social life. No offense, Bella."

"It's challenging to say the least," I agreed with a smile. "But, it's not impossible to study and have a social life. It just takes dedication."

"You obviously have a pretty active one," Emmett pointed out with a chuckle.

"Emmett!" Alice said, smacking him behind the head.

"Thank you, Alice, sweetie," Carlisle answered, glaring at Emmett. "I knew there's a reason you're my favorite."

"Hey!" Emmett pouted as Alice smiled triumphantly.

"No more stupid comments, Emmett," Carlisle scolded angrily.

"It was just a joke," he mumbled, still pouting.

"But still rude!" Alice added before turning to me. "Would you like to wear something of mine? I'm sure I can find something better fitting than that."

"I'd hate to impose," I replied, biting my lip as Alice immediately shot up from her chair and took my hand.

"You have awakened the fashion monster in Alice. Proceed with caution and beware!" Emmett teased causing Alice to stick her tongue out at her brother.

"Honestly, Alice, it's alright!" I tried to protest, but it was too late. Alice had already taken my hand and pulled me off of the chair. For someone so tiny she was definitely strong and persistent. She wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"Nonsense, Bella. Let's go!" She urged, leading me up the stairs and into her bedroom. Giving me just a quick chance to see Carlisle mouth "I'm sorry" with a apologetic smile.

Alice's bedroom was very simple, but very beautiful. Everything was decorated in soft shades of pinks and purples with many pillows scattered on the bed and even a small couch in one corner.

"Make yourself at home. I think I have something around here you can wear," she said, motioning me towards the bed.

"Alice, this is really nice of you and all, but you're much smaller than I am," I said, realizing just how big of a difference there was between us. I would never be able to fit in her clothes.

"You'll see," Alice answered completely ignoring my protest before she escaped into her huge walk-in closet.

"How many clothes do you have?" I asked in amazement, getting up and following her inside. Her closet was much bigger than just about any closet I had ever seen and it was impeccably organized.

"I love fashion," she explained with a huge smile. "The mall is my escape and my paradise. Do you like to shop?"

"Not really," I admitted honestly causing Alice to look at me with a weird expression.

"At all?" she inquired curiously as I laughed. I was probably the one percent of females that hated shopping.

"I just find it quite tedious. I usually buy what I want and leave. I don't linger," I explained as Alice watched with a pensive face. She seemed almost dejected about something. "Is something wrong, Alice?"

"It's not a big deal, Bella," she sighed with a small, a very forced smile. I had just met her, but I had seen her smile enough to know that the smile she was giving me was not genuine.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did I say something?" I inquired, biting my lip. I didn't want Alice and I to start off on a bad foot.

"No, I was just hoping that you'd go with me to shop for a homecoming dress," she answered, taking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I wanted a woman's opinion. I don't want to look skanky."

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked with a small laugh. "I'd love to go with you."

"But, I don't want you to go if you don't like shopping," she replied, handing me the clothes she had picked out.

"Alice, I want to go. Why don't we go Wednesday afternoon? My last class is over around two and that will give us more than enough time," I suggested, giving her a warm smile. I, honestly, didn't mind shopping with a purpose. I hated to meander the mall in search of nothing in particular. Plus, this would give me the chance to get to know Alice.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her excitement already bursting through her skin.

"Of course, Alice," I answered before she practically bounced on me, giving me a warm hug.

"Thank you so much," she replied in an animated tone. "You can use my bathroom to change."

"Thanks," I replied before making my way across the room to Alice's bathroom to change.

Her bathroom, like her room, was practically spotless. She had a lot of makeup and hair products, but they were all neatly lined up and organized in a corner of the vanity set. It was completely obvious that Alice was a girly girl even though she had grown up for almost half her life with just her father and brother.

I quickly changed out of Carlisle's clothes, making a mental note to ask him if I could take his shirt and pajama pants home with me. I was not ready to part with them just yet. I knew I would find sleep much more restful if I was wrapped up in his scent.

Alice's clothes were extremely small on me. The stretchy gray shorts were extremely short, ending just a n inch or so under my behind while the dark blue tank ended before it even grazed the waist band of the shorts. I didn't mind showing a small sliver of my stomach, but I felt like my breasts were literally going to pop out of the small tank. The built in bra did little to keep them controlled. Yet, my only consolation was that the tank wasn't white. It could've been much worse.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. I knew the outfit wasn't that bad and I was probably overreacting. But, I just wasn't used to wearing such little clothes.

"Did it fit?" Alice asked, looking up from her fashion magazine as she lay on her bed.

"It's a bit tight," I commented, going to the mirror on her dresser. I wanted to make sure nothing was hanging out.

"You look smoking hot, Bella. I wish I could fill out the clothes like you do," she laughed, dropping her magazine. "You have nothing to worry about."

"You're just saying that," I shrugged, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, ladies?" Carlisle asked, opening the door slightly and sticking his head inside.

"Come in, dad," Alice replied, waving him in.

"I see that you found clothes," Carlisle commented as his eyes raked down my body, making me blush. Did I look that bad? "I was going to head outside to read and wanted to know if you'd like to come with me?"

"I'd like that. I have some reading I have to catch up on. Do you have the textbook?" I answered, taking his hand as we walked out of Alice's room and headed across the hall to his office.

"Which one?" He inquired, going to his desk.

"Human Anatomy," I answered with a small blush that caused Carlisle to laugh.

"I think you know your human anatomy quite well," Carlisle whispered, leaving the textbook on his desk and taking a few steps towards me.

I took a few steps back, leaning against the door causing it to close completely. "I'm not sure what you mean, Dr. Cullen," I answered playfully as he pressed his body against mine, his lips inching towards mine. It was taking all my self control not to close the small distance between us and kiss him.

**Doctor Cullen**

"You're such a tease, Ms. Swan," I continued, my hands sliding past the thin material of her tank top to caress the soft skin of her stomach.

"Do you like my clothes?" she asked before brushing my lips against his.

"It's very sexy, mia stella," I replied in a husky whisper before my lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Her skimpy clothes were driving me wild and I just had to kiss her. Her lips molded to mine as I pressed her against the door, allowing my hands to wander down her body. My fingers brushed the underside of her breasts as I lowered my lips down to her neck causing her to moan. I felt like I was literally on fire and being consumed from the inside out. I had to stop myself from ripping all the clothes off her body and having her against the door of my office.

"Carlisle," she whispered, her fingers tangling in my hair as I pulled away slightly. My eyes met hers and I was astonished at the amount of lust and want in her eyes. Could she really want me as much as I wanted her?

My hands lingered just under her breasts as we stared at each other. Her lips were swollen and pink from our kissing and they seemed to be calling for me. The attraction between us was tangible.

"Dad, can we have a pizza night tonight?" Emmett suddenly yelled from outside the door as he knocked. At least he had learned the art of knocking, even if it was a tad late.

"I have to teach these kids not to interrupt," I whispered loud enough for only Bella to hear.

"You're so cute when you're mad," she commented with a small giggle, kissing my lips softly.

"Dad, what about the pizza?" Emmett repeated, knocking again causing me to sigh.

"We'll have pizza for dinner, Emmett," I conceded before I made my way to get the textbook from Bella has asked me for.

The rest of the day proved to be quite enjoyable. We spent the afternoon reading and talking together out on the patio. We spent the evening eating pizza and watching movies with the kids in the living room.

Bella seemed to be getting along great with Alice and I was pleasantly surprised that Bella was going to go with Alice to pick out a dress for her school dance. Alice had always been very sociable, but she didn't have too many female friends. And, it seemed like she was starting to take a liking to Bella. I hoped that the two of them would bond, because I knew that Alice needed that female presence in her life.

I drove Bella back to the dorms later that night. We had to be very careful not to be seen together, but I didn't want to make Edward go out of his way to pick her up. "Why don't you come over to dinner on Wednesday after you go shopping with Alice?"

"I'd loved to," she replied as I stopped the car a little away from the building entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," I added, leaning over and kissing her lips.

"I'll miss you," she admitted after kissing me again.

"So will I," I answered, squeezing her hand before she leaned in for a longer more lingering kiss. I could clearly see the longing in her eyes. I didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave either.

I couldn't wait for Wednesday to come.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting today. I have been hard at work writing Chapter 19 for this story and I didn't want to lose my flow. It's really a great chapter and I love it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Is this the way you thought Alice and Emmett would react? Are you surprised? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.**

**Remember to go discuss over at the Twilighted thread. There is a link to the thread on my Author Page. I post previews every Friday.**

**Next Chapter: Bella and Alice's shopping trip**

**Muggleinlove**


	14. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 14: Shopping

**Doctor Cullen**

It was rather early to be in bed, but I really didn't have anything better to do. I was all caught up with my grading and had my lessons prepared for the next couple of weeks. All I really wanted to do was call Bella, but I knew I couldn't. She was studying tonight and I wasn't going to interrupt her. Therefore, the only thing I could do I read.

"It's really kind of early for you to be going to sleep," Alice said, standing at my bedroom door.

"I'm just reading," I said, holding up my book.

"You've read that book before," she pointed out with a giggle as she came inside, sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"Alright, miss know-it-all, what can I help you with?" I inquired since it was obvious that Alice wanted to talk about something.

"Bella seems very nice," she commented, crossing her legs under her as I placed my book on the nightstand.

"What are you getting at, sweetheart?" I questioned, knowing that she was here for some other reason. She had not come into my room to tell me that Bella was nice.

"Dad, have you thought about the fact that Bella is with you for grades? I'm not saying that she is, but it's a possibility," she explained nervously.

"Alice," I sighed before she stopped me.

"She seems like a really nice girl, but I don't want you to get your hopes up," she clarified, playing with the ends of my comforter. It had taken her a lot of courage to come and talk to me about this. And, it was a comforting thought to know she was looking out for me.

"I already spoke about this with Bella. I am not treating her any different than any of my other students. She knows she has to earn her grades," I answered, giving Alice a smile. "I made sure to clear this up the first time we went out."

"I didn't mean anything by it," she said softly, looking a bit scared. It was almost as if she was afraid that she had offended me. "I really do like her."

"I'm glad you came to me about it," I assured before kissing her forehead.

"You really like her, don't you?" she questioned excitedly.

"I haven't felt like this about someone since I met your mom," I admitted with a sigh as I searched for her reaction.

"I'm happy for you, dad," she answered with a bright smile. "I think you should do something special for her on Wednesday."

"Like what?" I inquired, trying to decipher what she meant.

"I don't know do something romantic," Alice urged as she stood up. What did she mean by it? I wasn't exactly a romantic guy, but I did want to make Bella feel special. "I need to go finish my homework."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do," I sighed as Alice giggled.

"You'll think of something," she assured me with a wide grin. "It doesn't have to be huge."

"I know," I replied before she left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What could I do? It was going to be a very long night.

**Bella Swan**

"What are you up today?" Edward asked as we were picking up our stuff once our Biochemistry class was over.

"I'm going shopping with Carlisle's daughter, Alice," I reminded him causing him to laugh. He had been teasing me relentlessly since I had asked him for use of his car.

"I still don't understand you, Bella," he commented as he wrapped his arm around Angela. "You hate shopping."

"What is there to understand?" Angela asked softly, giving me a knowing smile as we walked out of the classroom. "I think it's rather sweet of her to go with his daughter. It'll give them time to get to know each other. Don't pay any attention to Edward. He doesn't understand."

"I do understand," Edward protested, pouting slightly causing Angela and I to giggle.. "You just don't understand Bella's hatred towards shopping."

"I hate shopping for myself," I corrected as we walked toward our apartment. "Plus, Alice seems very nice."

"Should we expect you back for dinner?" Edward asked curiously once we had gotten to the apartment.

"Stop prying," Angela scolded, hitting his arm. "Bella is an adult and can do as she damn well pleases."

"Thanks, Angela," I answered just as my phone began to ring.

"Hello," I said, unable to stop a smile from forming when I saw it was Carlisle.

"Hi, Bella," he greeted as I went to my room to get some privacy. I didn't want to give Edward any ammunition to use in his teasing. He was bad enough as it was.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Thinking of you," he replied with a laugh causing me to blush. He was so corny sometimes that it was too cute.

"You're making me blush," I commented, biting my lip. "Why did you really call me? I thought you were at the hospital today."

"I am," he answered with a chuckle. "I just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight. I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Of course not," I replied. How could I? It had been on my mind since Sunday.

"I better let you go if you're going to make it in time to pick up Alice," he said as my attention drifted to my clock. I had thirty minutes before I had to pick up Alice at her school.

"I'll see you tonight," I said, hating that we had to hang up.

"I'll be waiting," he finished before hanging up.

I somehow managed to get Edward's car keys without much teasing and I soon found myself waiting outside Alice's school. It didn't take long for me to spot Alice bouncing excitedly my way. She seemed to have found the time to change out of her uniform.

"Ready to shop?" She inquired as she hopped into the Volvo. "I have our whole itinerary planned out," she added, taking out a map of the mall.

"You take shopping seriously," I observed with a laugh as I drove away towards the nearest mall.

"It's fun," she pointed out with a shrug. "You have never been shopping until you shopped with me."

"Should I be scared?" I questioned fearfully. I wasn't much of a shopper.

"It'll be fun, I promise," she replied, practically bouncing out of the car when we arrived at the mall.

"Where to first?" I questioned, dreading how long this was going to take. I wanted to get to know Alice, but I also wanted to spend time with Carlisle.

"Nordstrom," Alice announced, taking my hand and practically dragging me into the store. "I want something classy yet sexy."

"Sexy?" I questioned, trying to figure out how Carlisle would feel about that.

"I'm not ten, Bella," she complained, looking through the racks.

"I know, Alice, but you don't want to give off the wrong signals. How about something fun and flirty?" I suggested hoping that would be enough. She was way too young for something sexy.

"Do you think flirty is enough?" She asked causing me to smile.

"It's a slippery slope, but we'll find something," I assured her, grabbing a few dresses from the rack as she did the same.

"Bella, this one is perfect for you," Alice suddenly exclaimed, holding a beautiful sky blue dress. "You should try it on.

"I don't need a dress, Alice," I replied, touching the soft material of the dress. As pretty as it was I didn't have an occasion.

"Come on, Bella. At least try it on," she urged, adding it to her pile. "I'm never wrong about these things."

"It's beautiful, but where will I wear it? I don't attend fancy cocktail parties," I pointed out as we walked towards the dressing room. I would at least try it on.

"There's a charity gala event coming up in a month or so," Alice said, giving me a knowing smile as she hung her dresses on the hooks. "You'll need a dress."

"How do you even know I'm invited?" I questioned, going into my own dressing room. She was such a meddling pixie, but I did have to admit that the dress was gorgeous.

I slipped it on and my eyes widened as I took in my reflection. The dress fit me like a glove, clinging to my curves in just the right way and making my skin almost glow.

"How is it?" Alice asked as she knocked on my door.

"I love it," I admitted, stepping out of the dressing room. "Oh my, Alice you look great."

"Not as great as you," she said, looking down at the floor. Alice looked absolutely stunning in a short and strapless fuchsia dress that fit her perfectly. She looked great.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I questioned in disbelief. Did she not see how beautiful she was?

"I don't fill out dresses like other girls," she sighed with tears in her eyes.. "I'm short, have no curves and my boobs are almost nonexistent. No guy is ever going to look my way."

"Alice, you're a beautiful young lady and any guy would be lucky to have you," I said, taking her hand.

"Are you just saying that?" she asked in an uncertain tone. I couldn't believe how self conscious Alice was. I was going to have to work on that with her.. Every girl deserved to feel they are beautiful.

"I would never lie to you, Alice. You're beautiful and this dress is perfect," I assured, squeezing her hand. "Why don't we go find shoes to go with these dresses?"

"Thank you, Bella," Alice said, giving me a smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for shoes and clothes. I couldn't believe how much fun shopping with Alice was. She always knew what to pick and what to combine. It was as if she was my own personal shopper. She definitely had a future in fashion. I had no doubt about that.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name as we walked past the men's department on our way out.

"Hi, Jasper!" I greeted, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a pair of pants," he said before his eyes landed on Alice.

"Jasper, this is my friend, Alice. Alice this is my friend and neighbor, Jasper," I introduced, noticing a small blush appear on Alice's face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darlin'," Jasper said, giving her a bright smile.

"Hi," Alice squeaked nervously. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"What do you think of these, Bella? Shopping is not my forte," Jasper commented, holding out a pair of khaki cargo pants.

"Are you planning to wear those?" Alice asked in disgust.

"What's wrong with them?" Jasper inquired, studying the pants. "Pants are pants."

"You have no idea what you're saying," Alice piped in, yanking the pants from his hand as she made her way to the racks. "When you're tall and lean you need a certain look. If your pants don't fit right nothing will."

"Is she always like this?" Jasper questioned in almost a whisper.

"Alice loves to shop," I answered with a shrug watching as Jasper followed every command Alice gave.

It didn't take long for Jasper to have ten different pair of pants in the dressing room. Alice had completely taken over and was determined to find Jasper the perfect pair of pants.

"Let us see," Alice called from the dressing room door.

"I think these are kind of big," Jasper commented, stepping out in a pair of baggy pants.

"I'll get the smaller size," Alice offered, disappearing towards the rack Jasper's eyes following her retreating form.

"You need to stop drooling, Jasper," I said with a laugh. It was completely obvious that he was attracted to her. But, I knew I would have to eventually tell him that she was still a minor and she was Carlisle's daughter.

"I'm not drooling," he stammered just before Alice returned.

"These should fit you," she said smiling flirtatiously.

"I'll go see," he replied, heading into the dressing room as Alice practically melted into the chair.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, sitting next to her.

"He's so dreamy," she sighed with a goofy grin. "You never told me you had such good looking friends."

"Alice, Jasper is a lot older than you," I said tentatively. "He's twenty-four."

"So?" she asked with a shrug.

"It's not legal," I explained causing her to laugh.

"Silly Bella, we'll wait," she said confidently just as Jasper stepped out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" he inquired sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "I told you a great outfit starts with great pants."

"How could I ever doubt you, darlin'?" He asked with a sexy grin.

"Come on, Alice. We have to get going," I said causing Alice to pout.

"Make sure to call me when you need a shirt to go with those pants," Alice added, taking Jasper's phone from his pocket and quickly programming her number.

"I will," he answered loudly as I dragged Alice away from him. What was I going to do about this?

"Alice, why did you give him your number?" I questioned once we had pulled out of the mall. "He doesn't even know that you're Carlisle's daughter and you're fifteen."

"Sixteen in three weeks," she corrected causing me to sigh.

"It's still wrong," I replied knowing that I really couldn't say much. Carlisle and I had a bigger age difference that Jasper and Alice. I felt hypocritical telling her that she couldn't date Jasper when I was seeing Carlisle.

"I'm not going to do anything wrong," she assured me causing me to take a deep breath.

"Please be careful, Alice," I replied cautiously just as we arrived at the house.

"I always am," she answered, hopping out of the car and opening the back door to get her packages.

I wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that Alice liked Jasper, but I really didn't think it would amount to anything. It was just a teen crush that would eventually blow over.

**Doctor Cullen**

I finished hanging up the small white Christmas light around the patio before heading inside to see if the steaks had been defrosted. After much consideration, I had decided that I was going to set up a romantic dinner outside. It was a simple gesture, but I knew Bella didn't like things to be over the top. Simplicity was the key when it came to Bella.

I allowed my mind to wander as I marinated the steaks. Bella had been literally consuming my every thought over the last few weeks. But, I had not been able to get one of our last physical encounters out of my head.

_I was completely bored out of my mind and my eyes kept drifting to the pretty brunette who was sitting right outside my office. She had been making nonstop phone calls for the last two hours and I had not gotten any work done since then. Her mere presence was enough to stop me from concentrating._

"_Bella, can you come in here when you're done?" I questioned loud enough for her to here even though she was in the other room._

"_I'll be there in a second," she replied, covering her phone. I knew it was wrong to stop her work, but my entire body craved her. It was almost as if I were seventeen again._

_I waited very impatiently as she finished her conversation, jotting some quick notes in the file before making her way inside. She seemed a bit nervous and stood near the door._

"_Please close the door," I said, trying to keep my voice professional while still taking her in. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a light blue shirt which left little to the imagination. I just had to __touch her._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked softly after she had closed the door._

"_Nothing is wrong," I assured her, getting up and crossing the office in three steps. "I just need to kiss you."_

"_Is that all?" She asked, closing__ the little distance between us before I pressed my lips to hers. _

"_You don't know how much I've missed this," I said, wrapping my arms around her small waist and bringing her body into mine._

"_I think I can imagine," she whispered, kissing my lips once more before trailing kisses down my jaw._

_We kissed for a long time, my hands roaming her back and venturing down to her behind. Her small moans did nothing for my self control. I needed more. I craved more._

_I picked her up almost effortlessly, somehow making it to my desk chair. Her legs straddled my lap as our kiss deepened and her fingers began to loosen my tie. It was obvious that we were both craving the physical contact. It had been far too long since Sunday._

_My hands slipped under her thin shirt, touching the soft skin of her back and stomach before __venturing north to cup her perfect breasts. I massaged them gently at first as I kissed and nipped at her neck._

"_More!" She cried, letting her head fall back thereby exposing more of her long neck for me. I was never going to get enough of her._

"_I want you," I whispered into her skin, moaning as she began to grind her core against my arousal. _

My daydream was quickly brought to an end when I heard a car door close. Bella and Alice had arrived and it was time to romance Bella. I needed to keep my physical urges under control. I needed to be a gentleman and treat Bella like she should be treated.

**A/N: There you go! Thoughts? What's happening after dinner? Who wants to start the speculation?**

**Before anyone asks yes Alice and Jasper will eventually be together in this story. I will address how the relationship will work in coming chapters. And, no Jasper will not be going to jail. Things will remain completely legal. They will not do anything they aren't supposed to do while Alice is a minor.**

**Remember to go discuss the story on the Twilighted forums. I have links to them on my Author Pages. I give previews every Friday.**

**Next Chapter: The Rest of the Night**

**Muggleinlove**


	15. Romantic Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 15: Romantic Night

**Bella Swan**

I followed Alice into the house laughing at the way she almost seemed to bounce into the house. She was obviously excited about something, but I wasn't sure what that something was. Alice was very difficult to read.

"There are my two favorite ladies," Carlisle said with a smile as Alice closed the front door. "Did you girls have fun?"

"We had a lot of fun, Dad," Alice answered as she took the few shopping packages I had been carrying inside. "I found the perfect dress. I can't wait for you to see it, but you can't until the day of the dance."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful, sweetheart," Carlisle answered kissing her forehead before Alice made her way towards the stairs.

"You two have fun," Alice added happily before waving and skipping energetically up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Where is she going?" I questioned curiously as I walked into Carlisle's outstretched arms. I had missed him far too much since Sunday. "Does she know something we don't?"

"She may know a thing or two," Carlisle answered with a slight chuckle, before leaning in to kiss me softly.

"It seems you know something too," I observed biting my bottom lip as I tried to figure things out. He was obviously up to something.

"I may," he replied bringing me in closer to kiss me once more. I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"I don't like surprises," I reminded him as he steered me out of the foyer and into the kitchen. My mouth immediately fell open in shock as I studied the scene outside on the patio. I could clearly see what seemed like hundreds of twinkling white lights surrounding a circular wooden table with two complete plate settings. It was absolutely beautiful.

"What's the occasion?" I questioned turning to look at Carlisle. I hadn't expected anything this grand. I knew it wasn't an important date. I always remembered things like that.

"I just wanted us to have a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us. I miss you too much during the week," he explained before pressing his lips to mine.

"Weekends are never long enough," I agreed, hating the fact that it was so difficult for us to spend time together. "What about Alice?" I had no idea where she had suddenly disappeared to. She had to have dinner.

"My parents are picking her up," he informed me with a sexy smile. He was obviously insinuating that we had the house completely to ourselves, but it also meant that his parents were coming over. Were they going to get off? Could I possibly meet them now?

"Are they getting off?" I asked trying to look composed even though I was freaking out inside. I would have liked a bigger warning.

"Bella, mia stella," Carlisle said in an assuring tone as he wrapped his arms around me. "There is no need to worry. As much as I want you them to meet you, I will never spring this on you like this."

"Thank you," I whispered giving him a smile. I had nothing against meeting his parents, but I wanted to be mentally prepared for such a big and important step. "What are we making?" I asked shifting the topic of conversation.

"I'm making steaks," he quickly answered causing me to sigh deeply. Hadn't he already learned?

"Do we need to have this discussion again?" I questioned in an authoritative tone as he made his way to get the things he would need to grill the steaks.

"Are you always so pushy?" he asked in a teasing tone as I spotted all the ingredients that were needed to make a salad.

"You're not going to do all the work," I replied before heading into the kitchen determined to at least prepare the salad.

"You're far too persistent for your own good, Bella," he answered in defeat before kissing my cheek softly. "You can get the salad ready while I put the steaks on the grill outside."

"I never give up," I replied with a giggle, giving him a quick kiss before I watched him head outside to start up the grill.

I couldn't help the smile from forming as I began to prep the salad. I was extremely happy with Carlisle, and I already knew that Alice and I were going to be great friends. We got along naturally. I had to remind myself to make an effort to get to know Emmett better. He seemed like a fun person.

I busied myself chopping the lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers. I completely lost track of time and almost screamed in surprise when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind. "You scared me," I said once I realized it was Carlisle. His embrace instantly made me relax and melt into his touch.

"I was lonely outside," Carlisle whispered in my ear before placing small kisses on the space right underneath it.

"I'm just about done here," I replied putting the knife down before turning around to face him. His bright blue eyes were just about to make me melt with desire. I leaned against the counter as I looked up into his eyes. I smiled shyly at him before tiptoeing up to kiss him softly.

The kiss slowly began to deepen as his tongue slipped into my mouth slowly massaging mine. I tightened my hold around his neck allowing my fingers to play with the ends of his hair. His hands slipped down from my waist to my hips before settling on my behind. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my legs around his waist and have him carry me upstairs into his bedroom. But, I knew we couldn't. What if the kids got back? That had to be Carlisle's call not mine. No matter how tempted I really was.

"Your steaks are going to burn," I managed to say breathlessly in between our kisses.

"Let them burn," Carlisle replied almost hungrily before his lips returned to mine in a searing kiss. How was I going to be able to resist? Why was I resisting?

"Carlisle," I tried to say in protest, but it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"Yes, mia stella," he questioned dragging his nose slowly across my jaw.

"The steaks," I repeated kissing his lips one last time. He was far too tempting for his own good and I was sure he didn't know it.

"They should be about done," he said touching my cheek softly with the back of his hand before stepping away from me.

"I'll finish here and head out there in a second," I replied sinking back against the countertop as I watched him walk back out through the French doors.

I somehow managed to put the salad into a nice crystal bowl he had left out before walking out into the patio. I was instantly shocked as I took everything in. What had I done to deserve him? He definitely knew how to romance a woman.

There were a lot of white Christmas lights all around creating the only light in the entire area. Everything was covered in a romantic, soft, white glow. And, there was soft classical music playing in the background. It almost seemed like it was a scene straight out of a romantic movie or even a romance novel.

"Is it too much?" Carlisle questioned as he studied me carefully from the grill. He had just finished taking out the steaks.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect," I said placing the bowl on the table before walking towards him. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to, Bella," he assured me before kissing my cheek softly. "You deserve this and so much more," he added leading me to the already set table.

"You're too much," I commented taking the seat he held out for me before he took his own seat next to me.

"I can't thank you enough for taking Alice shopping today," he said once we had begun to eat. "You really didn't have to. I know how much you hate shopping."

"I had a great time, actually. Alice is a wonderful young lady and I know we're going to be friends. You've done a great job raising her," I answered with a warm smile. I wanted him to know that I had enjoyed myself and I really did like Alice.

"I sometimes think I could've done better with her. She was barely eight years old when Esme passed away. I worry about her. She doesn't have many friends. She doesn't make them easily," he admitted with a sad expression as he stared down at his food.

"Alice loves you, Carlisle. You're a great father and you have raised a very well adjusted young lady. She even made a friend today at the mall," I added before taking another bit of our food.

"A friend?" Carlisle inquired curiously causing me to giggle. Alice and Jasper would make quite the couple, but I knew they would have to wait at least two years. Alice was about to turn sixteen and Jasper was twenty-four. The age difference was too pronounced since Alice was still a minor.

"We ran into Jasper at the store and Alice ended up picking him out a pair of stylish pants. I think they were both rather smitten with the other," I explained hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Mr. Whitlock?" he questioned with an unreadable expression. "Should I be worried?"

"Should you be worried about what?" I inquired trying to read him. Was he mad?

"Alice is only fifteen," he reminded me causing me to laugh before reaching for his hand.

"It's just a teenage crush, Carlisle. All girls have them. Besides, Jasper is a good guy," I assured him before he took a deep breath. I could clearly see that he was not ready for Alice to grow up. But, Alice was not quite a little girl anymore.

**Doctor Cullen**

I really didn't know what to think about Bella's revelation. I knew Alice was pretty grown up, but I wasn't ready for her to date. Plus, Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, was too old for her. Was I ready to deal with boys?

"I don't think I'm ready for something like this," I admitted as Bella leaned into me. Her presence was very comforting.

"We'll deal with it together when the time comes," she replied with a warm smile.

It was very assuring to know that she was there for me. I had raised Alice on my own and I knew she needed someone to talk to about certain subjects. I hoped that Bella would be willing to help her through that. There were some conversations I wasn't qualified to handle.

I wrapped one of my arms around her kissing her temple softly. I knew it was starting to get late and we both had early mornings, but I couldn't seem to get myself to care. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to spend the night with me.

"Dance with me," I whispered, noticing that we had both finished eating.

Bella's eyes immediately lit up and I carefully stood up before helping her out of her chair. I pulled her into me kissing the pulse point of her neck before holding her close to my body. Her small frame seemed to fit mine perfectly and it was extremely hard to describe just how right everything felt.

We swayed for a long time to the soft music sharing soft kisses every now and then. I knew I wanted to invite her up, but I wasn't sure whether I would be assuming too much. Did she even want to stay? Was it right for me to ask her to stay? I had so many questions and so many unknowns. I didn't know what to do.

"You seem suddenly tense. Is something wrong?" Bella inquired softly, her eyes meeting mine. Her expression was full of concern, but I saw something more. I saw desire.

I had no idea how to really answer her question. "Stay the night," I requested loud enough for only her to hear. There was nobody else around, but I couldn't bring myself to say it any louder. Would she accept?

Bella simply smiled at my request before leaning in to kiss me. I allowed her to lead the kiss as my arms roamed across her back and hips. Her lips trailed from my lips to my jaw and I needed no further encouragement. I wanted this and so did she.

I took her hand once we broke apart smiling at her before leading her into the house. I led her up to my bedroom and I couldn't believe the rush of want, need, and desire that seemed to suddenly move through me. It had been ages since I had felt anything like this.

"We don't have to do this," I said once my bedroom door was closed. I wanted her to know that I didn't expect anything. I couldn't lose sight of the gentleman I had been taught to be.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered closing the small distance between us before crashing her lips into mine.

I cupped her cheeks as we kissed letting out a groan as her hands slipped under my shirt. She wasted no time in taking it off her lips returning to mine before the shirt had even hit the floor. Our kisses grew more urgent with desire as we slowly began to shed clothing somehow making it to the bed.

I allowed my eyes and hands to roam down her body as we kissed passionately. Her pink cotton boy shorts were the only thing keeping us apart. I kissed her neck and collarbone as I slowly lowered them discarding them somewhere in the room. Yet, the sudden realization of what we were about to do almost hit me like a train.

I couldn't help the images of Esme that invaded my mind. I felt as if I were disrespecting her if I went any further. I wanted to make love to Bella, but I felt it wasn't right. Would that mean I would forget Esme? Was it right to move on that completely?

I closed my eyes trying to rationalize everything as I felt Bella's soft lips trail down my neck to my chest. I didn't want to deny her this. She was everything I had hoped for and so much more. And, that was the reason things didn't seem right. I really liked Bella and it was wrong to give her anything less than what she deserved.

"Carlisle," Bella said softly in a fearful tone as her small hands cupping my cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella," I whispered, bringing her into me and burying my hose into her hair. The strawberry and freesia smell instantly calming some of my nerves. I knew I had to be completely honest with her. I couldn't lie or pretend. "I can't do this," I admitted afraid to look at her. Would she leave? Would she walk away from what we have? Could I handle that? Could I continue to be her teacher if she did?

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly, pulling slightly away from me to look into my eyes.

"I'm not ready for this," I explained, brushing her soft hair out of her eyes. "The last time I was intimate with anybody was with Esme. I need some time," I said looking away from her. I knew she was going to leave and I honestly couldn't fault her for it.

"We don't need to rush this," she answered after a few seconds of silence. "I just want to be with you."

"I don't know how long this will take," I added knowing that I had to work through some of my feelings. I had dealt with losing Esme, but I hadn't moved on.

"I'm willing to wait," she answered with no hesitation before kissing my lips softly.

"I don't deserve you," I sighed pulling her into me. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," she whispered, giving me a small smile before I kissed her lips softly. I vowed to work through my issues and slowly build up to that point.

**Bella Swan**

I snuggled into Carlisle relishing in the warmth of his body. I wanted to make love to him, but I understood where he was coming from. I knew he had a lot to deal with and I wasn't going to make things harder for him. I was willing to wait for him, because I felt a deep connection to him.

I wanted to make things easier for him, but there really wasn't much of anything I can do. The only thing I could possibly do was be there for him. And, I was determined to do that for him. I would be the best girlfriend I could be.

I kissed his chest as I closed my eyes. Right now being in his arms was enough.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you guys aren't disappointed by the lack of lemon. I mean it wouldn't be too realistic if they went all the way. I think they need to take things slow and build up to that point. It'll be worth it in the end.**

**I have some news to share with everyone and those that are on the thread already know this. This is the last update for Taking Chances until June 17. I will update this story again at that time.**

**I am reaching the end of my writing with Readjusted and really want to devote my writing time to finishing up that story. I don't want to leave any loose ends.**

**However, since I will be work exclusively on Readjusted I will have 2 updates a week (Sundays and Wednesdays) beginning next week.**

**On a sort of related note, tomorrow, May 20, is my birthday. And, in honor of my birthday I am giving you all a present. I will be posting a chapter of Readjusted tomorrow night. **

**I hope you all understand why I have to take the time to step back and concentrate on one story for the time being. I will get back to it as soon as I finish the last chapter of Readjusted. Make sure to head to the threads if you have any questions and to stay updated.**

**Thanks!**

**Muggleinlove**


	16. Caught

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 16: Caught

**Bella Swan**

"I'm so glad that paper is over and done with," Angela sighed as she sat next to me on the couch, reaching for one of the grapes I had in a bowl on my lap.

"You can say that again," I agreed with a laugh. "What are your plans for the night?" I inquired, feeling a pang of sadness that I wasn't going to be spending the night with Carlisle. He had to grade all our papers and he wanted to finish them tonight. He didn't want to have anything else to do all weekend.

I was thankful that he was making an effort to finish them in one night. But, selfishly I didn't want to spend a Friday night without him. I had grown accustomed to spending the entire weekend with him.

"Not much," Angela replied with a shrug. "Edward is a bit behind on reading and is going to be occupied with that all night."

"Why don't we have a girls night in?" I asked, the obvious idea hitting me suddenly.

"Just us? Or, should we invite Jessica?" Angela asked, the reluctance to invite her roommate was quiet obvious. The two were not exactly the best of friends.

"Well, I wanted to invite Carlisle's daughter. If that's alright with you, that is," I mentioned, hoping she would agree. I really wanted to get to know Alice better and I knew she hadn't had the chance to have too many girl's night.

"That'd be great. I'd love to meet her," Angela replied with a bright smile. "We can watch movies and do each other's nails. It'll be lots of fun."

"I'll ask Carlisle if it's alright with him when I go to our meeting this afternoon. I don't want to get Alice's hopes up in case he won't allow her," I replied, hoping that Carlisle would say yes.

"I don't see why he wouldn't allow her. It's just us girls and Edward will be doing homework all night," Angela reasoned, grabbing a notebook and a pen. "I'll make a list of everything we'll need and head to the market. Any requests?"

"Ice cream," I said with a giggle. I absolutely loved ice cream and a girl's night was not complete without plenty of ice cream.

"Done," Angela agreed, adding it to her list.

"Well, I better get going. I have to get to my meeting with Carlisle, Dr. Cullen," I added, correcting myself. I made it a point to refer to Carlisle as Dr. Cullen when it was in relation to school stuff. It was getting entirely too difficult to behave while on campus.

"Have fun," Angela said with a wave causing me to roll my eyes.

"The meeting is on campus," I reminded her with a small giggle.

"So?" She questioned innocently. ""If he were mine, I wouldn't keep my hands off of him."

"Angela!" I squealed with a laugh. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"It's the truth," she replied loudly as I turned and headed out the door. She did have a point. I couldn't keep my hands off of him.

I made my way quickly across campus, realizing I was cutting it close. I always tended to arrive early to these meetings and I knew Carlisle would wonder what was taking me so long. Every minute we spent together even as professor and student was meaningful to us.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper greeted, giving me a smile as I entered the medical building.

"Hi, Jasper!" I replied, returning the smile. "How was your meeting with Dr. Cullen?"

"The usual," he answered. "Any big plans tonight?"

"Just a girl's night," I replied causing his eyebrows to arch. "What no hot date?"

"Nope," I said, looking down at my watch. I was already five minutes late. "I have to run. I'm late for my meeting."

"You have to loosen up, Bella. Have some fun," he called after me as I was rushing to the stairs. I knew that it seemed like I didn't have fun or even dated, but I couldn't tell Jasper the truth. At least, I couldn't tell him yet. I wasn't sure how he would react.

I made it upstairs, waving at the department secretary who was leaving to lunch before knocking on Carlisle's door. "Come in," he called, smiling up at me the minute I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey," I greeted, walking around his desk as he rolled his chair back to give me a quick kiss. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea," he agreed, touching my cheek softly before I forced myself to return to the other side of the desk. We had to resist the temptation and the desk as a barrier seemed to be working.

"How's the grading going?" I asked, somehow hoping that he would be close to done. As fun as a girl's night in sounded like fun a night with Carlisle sounded so much better.

"I haven't been able to even start," he replied, motioning to the pile of paperwork in the corner of his desk. "I was in faculty meetings early this morning and then the student meetings. I'm sorry, you can still come over. I just won't be much fun."

"It's alright," I quickly added. "I actually wanted to know if you would allow Alice to come over for a girl's night in."

"Like a sleepover?" he questioned causing me to laugh. He made it sound like we were twelve years old and we were going to stay up late playing truth or dare.

"I guess in a way," I laughed, noticing he was sort of confused. "We'll just sit around watch movies, eat, and give each other pedicures."

"You don't have to invite her, Bella," Carlisle answered, making me pout. Did he not want me spending time with her? "You've done more than enough for her."

"I want to invite her, Carlisle," I quickly replied as I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest. "Angela is looking forward to meeting her. It'll be fun."

"You're far too much, mia stella," he said as I moved around his desk again, leaning against it.

"Why?" I asked as he extended his hand and I took it.

"You have made quite the impression on Alice," he clarified, pulling me into his lap. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to be in his arms. "She talks nonstop about you."

"Is that a good thing?" I inquired, unsure of how he felt about everything. I already did consider Alice a friend.

"It's a very good thing," he answered, kissing my lips lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck returning my lips to his. It was just after noon and everyone was out to lunch. It was still wrong, but we weren't going to get caught. Nobody was in the office but us.

My tongue darted out, tracing his lips softly before he allowed me access. He pulled me closer against him as our tongue battled for dominance. I shifted slightly, our lips never braking contact before straddling him and pressing myself into him. I could clearly feel the effect I was having on him.

"Bella," he moaned as I began to kiss his jaw as his hands worked the buttons on the front of my shirt. I hadn't even realized how easily accessible I had made it for him. My shirt and bra could both be opened by the front.

"I want to feel your hands on me," I said in his ear as the last of the buttons of my shirt gave way.

His lips immediately descended to my neck, covering every inch of my exposed skin in warm kisses. "More," I begged, grinding into him as my fingers gripped his hair.

"Tell me what you want, mia stella," he said against my skin. How could I possibly explain how every inch of my body wanted him? I craved his touch, his kiss. I craved him.

"Touch me," I said, kissing him as his hands moved up from my hips up my torso to my breasts. "Feels so good," I groaned, arching my back into him.

"You're so sexy," he gasped as I continued to press my center into his arousal.

"I love your hands," I moaned, closing my eyes and allowing my senses to take over. I loved the way his hands felt against me. I had never met anyone that had more talented hands than he did.

"What the fuck?" I suddenly heard causing me to jump and turn around. My eyes locking with Jasper's eyes. A million thoughts ran through my head as I tried to cover myself up. I had no idea what to expect, but I knew we had been caught. Would he turn us in? Would I get kicked out of the program? Would Carlisle lose his job? His reputation?

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Jasper questioned, the fury clearly visible in his eyes.

"Mr. Whitlock it's not what it looks like," Carlisle began as I buttoned up my shirt and tried to straighten myself out.

"You don't get to speak. You're taking advantage of her. Have you no respect or even an ounce of decency?" He questioned, looking at Carlisle in complete disgust.

"Jasper, I can explain," I started, knowing I had to go some place other than here. People would return from lunch soon and I didn't want to make a scene.

"Bella, don't try to defend him," he seethed, his eyes not leaving Carlisle. "Get your things. He will never touch you again."

"Jasper Whitlock!" I said, putting both hands on my hips. "You will not speak to Carlisle that way. I will explain things calmly someplace else. We are all adults here."

"What is there to explain?" He questioned angrily as I squeezed Carlisle's hand in assurance before picking up my bag and pushing Jasper out the door.

"Move it," I ordered, trying to get my thoughts together as we exited the building.

"Start explaining," he ordered the minute we had stepped out of the building. "Give me one good reason why I should report this right this second?"

"Can you keep your voice down?" I asked with a glare, taking his hand and dragging him over to a bench away from the main path of campus. We wouldn't be overheard there.

"First of all, I don't need to explain my actions to you or to anyone," I said, my temper starting to boil. I felt very defensive of what I had with Carlisle and I wanted Jasper to know that nothing he could say was going to change how I felt.

"Is he taking advantage of you Bella? Are you doing that bad in class?" He questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

"Jasper, listen to me," I ordered, clenching my fist to stop myself from slapping him. How dare he insinuate that I was sleeping with him for grades? "We're in a real relationship. I know it's not ideal, but we both have very deep feelings for each other."

"Bella," he said in a tone all too similar to the one Edward used. I knew he was trying to talk me out of being with him. But, it wasn't going to work.

"Stop it, Jasper," I said, stopping him before he could continue. "No one is taking advantage of anyone. I work just as hard as everyone for my grades. I don't get any preferential treatment."

"How long?" He questioned, his anger subsiding.

"We've been together for about a month and a half," I answered, biting my lip nervously. I wasn't sure what he thought. Would he still report us?

"Are you sure he's not forcing you into anything?" He inquired, his eyes full of concern.

"I swear to you, Jasper. He is not forcing me into anything. Please don't say anything." I pleaded with a pout. "I don't want him to lose his position and I don't want to get kicked out of the program."

"I won't say anything, Bella," he assured me. "But, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?" I questioned, hoping it wasn't preferential treatment. I wouldn't and couldn't ask Carlisle to do that.

"Promise me that you will come to me if he ever does something inappropriate. I will always be on your side no matter what happens," he explained causing me to smile and hug him tightly.

"I promise, Jasper. But, I don't think that will ever be an issue. I have never been happier than I am now," I replied making him laugh.

"I guess that explains why you don't party much," he said causing me to giggle.

"Thank you for understanding," I added, kissing his cheek.

"Can you apologize to him on my behalf. I kind of made an ass out of myself in his office," he stammered as I replied with a nod.

"No need to worry," I said, looking down at the time. "I have some stuff to do. I'll see you back at the apartment, right?"

"You got it. I'll be doing some studying tonight," he elaborated with a roll of his eyes.

"Have fun," I called to him as I made my way back to the dorms. I had to call Carlisle and let him know everything had been sorted out. Plus, I had to give Alice a call before I headed over to pick her up.

**Doctor Cullen**

I couldn't believe that I had allowed things to escalate so far while in my office. We had always made it a point to avoid showing any signs of intimacy while we were on campus. And, now we had completely messed things up.

Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, seemed like a good guy, but I didn't know if he would turn us in. I knew one thing was for sure. I would make sure that Bella came out of everything scotch free. I would take complete blame. I would not let her ruin her career before it had even started.

Part of me had hope that Bella would be able to explain to him what we were. And, I hoped he would understand. Our relationship wasn't conventional, but it didn't make it any less real. I had deep feelings for her and I knew she had them for me as well.

I stared down at my paper forcing myself to focus and grade. Bella would call afterwards and let me know what happened. Until then, there was nothing I could do but wait. And, I hated waiting. I hated not knowing what was going to happen. I felt responsible for letting things get so out of control. I had more restraint than that.

I felt myself jump the minute my cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" I said, hoping that my voice didn't give away my fear. I didn't want Bella to think that I regretted what had happened. It shouldn't have been done, but I would never regret a single moment I spent with her.

"He's not going to say anything," Bella announced, the relief clearly evident in her voice. "He doesn't agree with what we're doing, but he won't report us."

"Bella," I sighed also in relief.

"It's my fault, Carlisle. I pushed you further knowing there was a chance for us to get caught. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Bella, mia stella, don't blame this only on yourself. We just have to be more careful next time," I explained, hearing her giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Next time," she answered her giggle turning into a laugh. "Are you insinuating that you plan on having another make out session with me in your office?"

"I guess, I am," I chuckled.

"Well, I better call Alice and see if she wants to do the girls night," she said, causing me to smile. Bella was such a good person and I was very happy that she seemed to get along perfectly with Alice.

"Will you come by tonight even for a few minutes?" I asked, knowing she had to pick up Alice. I already knew she was going to agree to go.

"Won't I distract you from your all important grading?" She teased causing me to shake my head and smile.

"I can take a distraction or two," I replied causing her to laugh.

"I'll get out of the car when I pick up Alice. Bye, Carlisle," she replied.

"Bye, mia stella," I finished before hanging up the phone.

I greatly looked forward to seeing her even for just a few minutes, but I knew it was going to be a very long night. I was going to spend the night grading papers when all I really wanted to do was spend the night with Bella.

I knew I had to plan something special for the two of us. I wanted to get away with her somewhere. I wanted us to have a place where we didn't risk getting caught. Somewhere we could enjoy each other's company. Even if only for a weekend.

**A/N: I posted this a day before June 17, I couldn't stay away from the story any longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will continue to read it. I will be posting a new chapter for this story every Tuesday night.**

**Comments? Did Jasper take it the way you thought? Were you surprised?**

**Remember to go discuss the story on the Twilighted thread. I will have a preview on there on Friday.**

**Next Chapter: Girls Night In**

**Muggleinlove**


	17. Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 17: Girls Night In

**Bella Swan**

To say Alice was excited was probably the understatement of the century. She had accepted my invitation even before I had finished asking her and had even insisted on making chocolate cupcakes. She was extremely eager to meet Angela and couldn't wait to see how life in a college dorm operated.

I decided to take a quick shower before heading to Carlisle's house. In all honesty, the shower was really a cover. I wanted to change into something a bit more revealing. I wanted to make sure to give Carlisle a small show before I left with Alice. I knew it was mean and probably uncalled for, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be sure that I was in his thoughts while we were apart.

"Where are you headed, Missy?" Angela asked from the couch. She was leaning against Edward, watching some sort of rerun on television.

"I'm going to pick up Alice," I replied happily, grabbing my purse off the armchair.

"Why aren't you spending the night over there?" Edward inquired curiously. He had grown accustomed to me staying Friday and Saturday night over at their house.

"He's grading our papers tonight," I explained with a shrug. I knew I was welcomed to stay over, but I didn't want to intrude. He couldn't grade the papers in front of me and I would be lonely anyhow. Plus, the girls night would give me some bonding time with Alice.

"I'm holding you personally responsible if my grade is low," Edward stated, catching me off guard.

"And, why is that?" I asked, placing both my hands on my hips. Edward knew very well that my relationship with Carlisle had nothing to do with what grades any of us received.

"That outfit is going to play with his brain. He won't be able to concentrate after he sees you in that," he explained with a chuckle as Angela giggled.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, going to a decorative mirror we had near the door. I knew my outfit was a bit sexy, but it wasn't trashy. I was just wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a pink tank top with small white flowers.

"You look great, Bella," Angela chimed in. "Edward is just being an ass."

"Are you sure?" I inquired, studying my reflection in the mirror as I heard Edward protest in pain.

"No need to pinch me," he whined causing me to laugh.

"Serves you right," I added with a small smile before I checked on the time. "I'll see you two when I get back. Remember, Edward, be nice to Alice."

"I'm always nice," he answered causing me to roll my eyes before I grabbed his keys from the coffee table and waved goodbye.

The drive to Carlisle's house was actually a complete nightmare. It wasn't too far, but the traffic was impossible. It was a complete relief when I actually arrived. I eagerly jumped out of the car once I had parked behind Carlisle's Mercedes before heading to the front door and knocking. I knew this was the last time I was going to see Carlisle for the day and I wanted to spend as much time as I could possibly get with him.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett greeted as he opened the door before bringing me into a big hug. "Am I invited to the big sleepover as well?"

"Emmett, I didn't know chick flicks and nail polish was your thing," I joked once he had put me down.

"I happen to be very manly," he added, flexing his muscles.

"Can you stop flirting with dad's girlfriend?" Alice said as she practically skipped into the foyer. "I'm going to tell Rose."

"I'm not doing a thing," he defended, holding his hands up in innocence.

"I just have to put the icing on the cupcakes. I'll be a few more minutes," Alice announced, giving me a knowing smile. "Dad is upstairs in his bedroom."

"Let me know when you're done," I said, trying my best not to seem too eager in heading up stairs.

I headed up to Carlisle's bedroom, finding that he had closed the door. I was tempted to just head inside, but decided to knock instead. I waited not so patiently for a minute realizing that he probably hadn't heard. He might have fallen asleep.

I opened the door slowly, poking my head inside. The room was completely empty and he was nowhere to be seen. "Carlisle," I called softly as I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

"I'm in the bathroom," he answered, opening the bathroom door before stepping out in nothing but a low hung towel.

My eyes immediately widen in shock as my pulse began to race. Carlisle looked amazing. His hair was still damp from the shower and his body still glistened. I had no idea what to say or do. I felt like my legs were nailed to the floor and my ability to speak had left my throat. I was a teenage schoolgirl standing in front of her crush.

**Doctor Cullen**

I stepped out of the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at Bella. She seemed a bit surprised to find me in nothing but a towel, but I was not the least bit embarrassed. It was unexpected, but I quickly regained my composure.

Yet, her small shorts and tight tank top was quite distracting. I was extremely tempted to let my towel fall, pull her into me and have my way with her on the bed. But, I knew we hardly had time. We both had things to do and we would time for that afterwards.

"Mia stella," I said softly as I reached for her face, touching her softly. "You look beautiful."

"You look amazing," she replied, blushing softly before I pulled her into me and placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her soft pink lips.

Our kiss quickly grew in intensity as her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. Her small body pressed into mine as her fingers played with the ends of my wet hair. "So sweet," I whispered into the soft skin of her neck as my tongue darted out to taste her.

I had to control my desires, but I was having a hard time doing so. I wanted to have time to worship each and every inch of her glorious body. And, now was not the time. I continued to kiss her even though I we were running short on time and couldn't help but groan when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Bella, I'm ready," Alice called excitedly causing Bella and I to groan simultaneously. My daughter always seemed to have great timing.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bella replied before burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" I asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Bright and early," she agreed, kissing me one more time before pulling away from me. "I'll miss you."

"And, I, you, mia stella," I whispered, squeezing her hand before I watched her leave the bedroom in search of Alice.

I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. It was definitely going to be a very long night of grading and an even longer night once I got into bed. But, I was going to make it up to her by planning an extraordinary weekend away. And, I knew the perfect location.

**Bella Swan**

"I brought some movies," Alice said happily as we sat in traffic on our way back to the apartment.

"What did you bring?" I inquired noticing juts how excited she was.

"I brought 27 Dresses and 13 Going on 30," she replied, practically bouncing in her seat. "Do you think Jasper is going to be there? I really want to see him again."

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. "You do know he is a lot older than you." I cautioned, knowing I was probably wasting my breath. Alice seemed to know what she wanted.

"But, he's so handsome," she sighed with a dreamy smile causing me to roll my eyes. I had no idea how to play the age gap card without sounding like a complete hypocrite.

We arrived at the apartment a few minutes later and were instantly greeted by the sight of Edward and Angela pressed up against the counter top in a hot make out session. They both seemed oblivious to our presence as Edward's hand went underneath Angela's shirt.

"Can we keep the show PG 13? There are minors present," I joked with a giggle as Alice blushed deeply and stared down at the floor.

"Sorry," Angela squealed with a blush as she pushed Edward away and walked towards us.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she greeted with a warm smile before she brought Alice into a hug.

"Remember to behave," I said to Edward with a meaningful look as I placed the cupcakes Alice had baked on the table.

"Always," he replied with an innocent smile causing me to roll my eyes. "You brought cupcakes!" He exclaimed, reaching for one. I slapped his hand away.

"Those are for us girls," I scolded with a playful smile.

"He can have one," Alice stated shyly causing Edward to smirk triumphantly.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm Edward, by the way," he replied, shaking her hand before grabbing a cupcake from the tray.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice responded with a small smile.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to your little sleepover," Edward added dismissively as he exited the kitchen. "I'll be in my room studying if you need me."

"Sorry for interrupting," I said as I turned to Angela. "You two looked to be in the middle of a very hot kiss."

"It got a bit carried away," Angela answered with a giggle as she picked up the phone. I knew she really wanted to drop the subject. "What kind of pizza will it be, girls?"

"Cheese for me," Alice answered, turning to me.

"I like the meat lovers," I added as Angela nodded. "I'll order while both of you get everything ready in the living room."

"Come on," I motioned to Alice, leading her to the hall closet to where Edward and I kept the extra blankets and pillows.

After moving the coffee table and setting up about five different blankets with countless pillows our girls night in was ready to begin. "I brought the mani and pedi supplies," Angela announced as she opened the case.

"Can I go first?" Alice asked, picking out a nice pink/orange color.

"Tahitian sunrise," I commented with a laugh. "That's my personal favorite."

"Do you want to use it instead?" Alice asked, holding out the nail polish bottle.

"We can both use it, silly," I said, grabbing her legs to begin the pedicure. "Angela, what led to that very steamy exchange in the kitchen?"

"Edward said I could sneak into his bed in the middle of the night if I wanted to," Angela explained with a giggle as she tried out the different color polishes on her nails.

"You know she's so jumping ship tonight," I said to Alice with a small laugh.

"You girls are so lucky," Alice sighed.

"Why?" Angela questioned curiously as she stopped playing with the nail polishes.

"I feel like I'm the only girl that's never been on a date," she admitted while staring down at her lap. "I haven't even had my first kiss."

"You just turned sixteen, sweetie," I reminded her, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I didn't have my first kiss until I was seventeen."

"I was eighteen," Angela stated with a caring smile. "You have nothing to worry about, Alice. Plus, wouldn't you rather have your first kiss really mean something?"

"What do you mean?" Alice inquired, looking a bit relieved that we had also experienced the same thing.

"Well, your first kiss should be special. It shouldn't just be with a random guy. You remember your first kiss forever," I explained, hoping she understood that things didn't have to be rushed. Everything happened at its own pace.

"Who was your first kiss?" Alice questioned excitedly. She was obviously starting to lose her shyness.

"Edward," I admitted with an apologetic look at Angela. I made it a point not bring up my past relationship with Edward in respect of Angela.

"But, I thought Edward was your boyfriend?" Alice asked as she turned to Angela.

"He is," Angela answered with a laugh. "Bella and Edward were together while they were in high school."

"He is hot," Alice suddenly said before covering her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. "I can't believe I said that aloud."

"No worries," Angela assured her.

"We all know he's hot," I stated, hoping to make her feel better just as there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza is probably here," I announced as I got up to grab my wallet and open the door. I paid the delivery man for our pizza just as Jasper appeared with a huge grin on his face.

"Pizza time!" He exclaimed, taking the pizza boxes from the delivery man and heading inside before I could stop him.

I closed the door after the delivery man had left and was stunned to see Jasper still standing near the door in a complete trance. He was staring at Alice who sat frozen on the floor staring at him as well. The attraction between the two was very obvious and I had no idea how to stop it.

"Let's eat pizza," I said, pushing Jasper inside. "Why don't you get Edward, Angela?"

"I'll be back," she stated before getting up and heading to Edward's bedroom.

"I'll get the drinks," Alice replied with a blush.

"I'll help," Jasper answered, handing me the pizza boxes before following Alice into the kitchen.

"Where did Jasper and Alice go?" Angela asked when he returned with Edward.

"They went to get drinks," I mumbled as I bit my lip nervously.

"The two of them would make a cute couple in a few years," Angela mused as she sat back down on the floor with Edward.

"I don't think they'll be waiting a few years," I said just as they stepped out of the kitchen with bright smiles on each of their faces. I instantly knew something had occurred in the kitchen.

Edward and Jasper stuck around only long enough to eat most of the pizzas. Edward excused himself back to the room before Jasper kissed Alice's cheek goodbye and left our apartment. "What happened between the two of you?" I asked Alice the minute Jasper had closed the front door.

"He asked me on a date. We're going out not next weekend but the one after," she replied happily. The excitement was clearly visible in her demeanor.

"Have you told him that you're sixteen? And, that you're Carlisle's daughter?" I asked as Angela watched with a worried expression.

"I'll tell him," she stated as she stared down at the floor before mumbling, "Eventually."

"Alice, you have to tell him," I protested, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves. "I need to talk to Jasper."

"Bella, please don't tell him not to date me," she pleaded, her eyes almost brimming with tears.

"I have to be clear with him, Alice. He needs to know you're sixteen and that you're Carlisle's daughter. And, you need to ask your father for permission," I explained, feeling guilty. I didn't want to ruin her chance at a relationship, but the age difference was too pronounced.

"Please," she begged as I got up.

"If it's meant to be, it is meant to be," I replied, giving Alice a smile before heading out of the apartment to talk to Jasper.

I bounced from foot to foot after I had knocked. I hated the fact that I had to do this, but Jasper needed to know the truth. "Hey, Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked as he stepped aside, allowing me inside.

"I wanted to talk to you about, Alice," I said bluntly, figuring it was better to get it all over and done with.

"She's great," Jasper replied with a silly smile. "I never met a girl quite like her."

"Jasper," I started nervously before sitting down on his couch. "There are some things you should know about Alice."

"I already know she's smart, funny, beautiful," he stated as he sat down next to me. "What more do I need to know?"

"Alice is sixteen," I stated, watching his reaction carefully.

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock as he started to run his fingers through his hair. "She looks older. I thought she was at least eighteen."

"She's also Carlisle's daughter," I finished, knowing that was probably the bigger issue.

"Doctor Cullen's daughter?" He asked in a terrified tone as I nodded in response. "I'm so fucked. He's going to kill me."

"Why would he do that?" I inquired as I stared at him skeptically. What did he have planned to do with Alice?

"Because, I really like his daughter. I don't care if she's sixteen or thirty five, I want to get to know her better," he answered honestly.

"I told Alice she had to ask her dad for permission. I'm not going to sit here and lecture you on your age difference. I am not a hypocrite, but I will say one thing. Alice is a minor and will be a minor for the next two years. Therefore, you keep your _thing_ in your pants. I will not hesitate to go all mama bear on you and cut it off."

"Bella," Jasper laughed causing me to look at him with a meaningful glare.

"I'm serious," I replied as I got up.

"I promise, Bella. I really do like her," he stated with a small smile.

"Then you should be fine," I finished, waving at him before crossing the hall and returning to the small party.

**A/N: Mama Bear belongs to OOE. She just let me borrow her for a second!**

**So what do you think? I know a lot of you were asking for some Alice/Jasper time. I will assure you once again that the relationship between them will be completely innocent until she is legal. Have faith in them.**

**Remember to find me over on Twitter under Muggleinlove. And, join the Twilighted thread for discussions and previews.**

**Next Chapter: Conversation with Carlisle**

**Muggleinlove**


	18. Alice Breaks the News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 18: Alice Breaks the News

**Doctor Cullen**

I had found sleep to be far too difficult to come by and by eight in the morning I was sitting in my study trying to find the perfection location for our weekend getaway while having my morning coffee. I had considered everything from the extravagant locations of Hawaii and New York to something closer and more easily accessible like Pacific Grove.

As much as I wanted to take Bella to Hawaii, New York, or even Europe I knew it was a bit much and too soon. We would need to go somewhere far more local and I knew Pacific Grove would be the perfect location. I had heard that it was quite the romantic area and it would allow us to have uninterrupted time alone.

I searched the internet for a half hour or so, finally finding the perfect Inn. The Seven Gables Inn was located right on the beach and was very close to many of the places I wanted to show Bella. I just had to make sure that there was an available room for the following weekend.

"Seven Gables Inn, this is Amy. How may I assist you?" the receptions answered on the third ring.

"Yes, I would like to book a room for this coming weekend," I answered, hoping that they would available rooms. It wasn't exactly peak season, but the Seven Gables Inn looked to be quite popular for romantic getaways.

"For which days?" the woman inquired as heard her typing away at her computer.

"Arriving Thursday and leaving Sunday," I replied as the door of my studied opened and Alice skipped inside, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of my desk. Was Bella here? Why hadn't she come in with Alice?

"We don't have any rooms available but we do have the Jewell Cottage available," she answered and I immediately accepted before finishing the reservations and hanging up. A cottage was probably quite big for just the two of us, but the location was perfect. It would give us even more privacy than just a room.

"How was your girl's night?" I asked Alice as I finished scribbling down the confirmation number of our reservation.

"It was so much fun, dad," she gushed happily. "Bella is the greatest."

"Where is she?" I inquired curiously. I had expected her to arrive with Alice and was quite sadden to see she wasn't around.

"She had to go finish some school stuff with Angela and Edward. She said she would be here in two hours or so." Alice explained as she shifted in her seat. I could tell that she seemed nervous over something. She definitely had something on her mind.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" I asked causing her to laugh as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I have a date," she announced with a sparkle in her eye causing me to choke on my coffee.

"A what?" I questioned, not wanting to jump to conclusions. She had gone to Bella's dorm and had watched chick flicks while giving each other makeovers. When would she had seen or even met a boy?

"A date," she clarified, clapping her hands excitedly. "He's so wonderful, dad. He's everything I have ever hoped for."

"Alice, who are you going out with?" I questioned, still trying to make sense of everything. Alice was too young to date. She was sixteen, she was my little girl.

"He's friends with Bella. I think you know him. His name is Jasper and he's a complete southern gentleman," she gushed causing my eyes to grow wide. How dare any man look at my baby that way?

"Are we talking about Jasper Whitlock, my student?" I asked my hands gripping the arm rest of the leather office chair. I was extremely tempted to jump into the car and kill him. Was he out of his mind?

"Is there another Jasper? Isn't he perfect for me?" she added with a huge smile as I felt my blood pressure begin to rise.

"Mary Alice Cullen, are you out of your mind?" I stated, trying to make sense of everything. "You can't go out with him."

"And, why not?" Alice questioned as she stood up, placing both her hands on her hips. "You've never said I couldn't date."

"He's a grown man and you're a minor. Why are we even having this discussion?" I seethed as Alice's eyes began to water. How had Bella allowed the two of them to interact at that level? Was she that irresponsible?

"But, I really like him. I think he may be 'the one'." She replied causing me to roll my eyes. Alice was definitely out of her mind.

"Alice, you're sixteen years old and far too young to be dating. Especially, a twenty-something year old man. The answer is NO. You can't go out with him," I answered with conviction running my fingers through my hair.

"You can't stop me. I want to date him, dad. I never wanted something in my life as much as I do now," she responded as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please, let me have the chance."

"The answer is no, Alice. You have to be crazy to think I will allow my sixteen year old daughter to date a grown man," I answered, my patience growing thinner with each passing second.

"But, dad," she began looking at me in disbelief.

"The answer is No," I repeated as the anger and fury began to show in her eyes.

"You're so unreasonable," she yelled as she wiped her tears with her hands. "I'm not a little girl, anymore!"

"You sure are acting like one," I replied, taking a deep breath. I had to control my temper and calm down, but I couldn't.

"I can't believe you," she added in a mere whisper before rushing out of my study to her room and slamming the door.

I began to pace up and down my study as soon as Alice had left. I couldn't believe that my sweet and innocent Alice had changed so much overnight. I had always considered myself lucky to have a daughter like Alice. She had never been the type of girl that dated all the boys in her class. She never gave me any headaches, but it seemed like everything had changed overnight.

What could have possibly gotten into Bella? Did she not see that Alice was a minor and Jasper was clearly not? Why had she left them alone? Had she orchestrated the whole thing? Had she purposely brought the two together?

My irritation only seemed to increase with each step I took. I was completely immersed in my thoughts and was shocked when I saw Bella standing at the entrance of the study looking as beautiful as ever.

"You're going to dig a hole into your floors," she commented as she leaned into the door frame. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I questioned in disbelief. Did she really think I would be fine with Alice dating such an older man? "How do you expect me to react when my girlfriend sets up my sixteen year old daughter with a twenty something year old man? Do you not see what's wrong with that picture?"

"Do you think I set up the whole thing?" She inquired as she shook her head. "Do you think I played matchmaker?"

"Something obviously happened," I answered stopping in my trek.

"How about stuff happened on its own?" She proposed, making my blood boil. Alice was not that type of girl. She was too young for boys and dates.

"Alice is still a child," I replied as a splitting headache began to form.

"Carlisle, Alice is sixteen years old. She's hardly a little girl anymore. I'm not saying that's its right for her to date Jasper. But, she does think about boys," she explained calmly as I massaged my temples.

Did she not see how wrong this was?

**Bella Swan**

I had expected a much different greeting from Carlisle when Emmett had let me inside the house. I knew this conversation was coming, but I hadn't expected Alice to tell Carlisle so soon. And, certainly was not prepared for an angry Carlisle. He always seemed extremely calm and collected. But, he obviously still viewed Alice as his six year old little girl rather than the sixteen year old young lady she was.

"You wouldn't understand, Bella. You don't have kids," he retorted, catching me off guard. I didn't have any children, but I understood where he was coming from. He was trying to protect Alice, but he wasn't thinking things quite clearly.

"You're right, I don't have kids, but I don't think you're seeing the entire picture here," I answered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What is there to see, Bella?" He questioned as he sighed in frustration. "Do you see nothing wrong with their age difference?"

I felt his words hit me like a dozen knives. Did he think our age difference was wrong? There was a bigger age difference between Carlisle and me than between Jasper and Alice. What did his words really mean?

"I didn't know age was such an issue for you," I whispered before turning on my heels and heading out of the room. I was not going to allow Carlisle to see me cry.

"Bella," Carlisle called as I made it half way down the stairs. "That's not what I meant. This isn't about us."

"Then what did you mean?" I questioned as a single tear slipped out of my eye.

"Bella, she's sixteen not twenty-six," he pointed out as I took his hand leading him outside to the patio.

"Carlisle, I may not know what it's like to be in your shoes, but you have to step back and analyze things. I am the first one to agree with you that it's not ideal. I mean, Jasper is twenty-four and Alice is sixteen. But, that can also work in your favor," I began to explain after I had taken a seat by Carlisle.

"How could that possibly work in my favor?" He questioned skeptically.

"Think of things like this: since Alice is a minor, they are forced to wait at least two years before things can go to the next level. However, if Alice dates somebody her own age you don't have that guarantee," I finished, hoping to put things in a new perspective for him.

"She's only sixteen, Bella. Girls her age don't think about that stuff," he huffed causing me to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Carlisle, I know you like to think that Alice doesn't think about boys and sex. But, honestly, she does. You're extremely lucky to have such a responsible and level headed daughter. I was seventeen the first time I had sex," I continued trying to put things into perspective for him but was taken aback by the sudden jealousy I saw in his eyes.

"Who was it?" He questioned suddenly as I looked at him with confusion. What was he talking about?

"Who was who?" I inquired.

"Who did you sleep with at seventeen?" He clarified as I bit my lip nervously. Carlisle was very much aware that I had dated Edward, but he didn't know that he had been my first everything.

"Edward," I admitted in a low voice as he looked away and took a few deep breaths. "That's all in the past." I assured him as I reached tentatively in for his arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he slowly looked at me. "I'm not exactly thinking straight."

"Carlisle, what I had with Edward was years ago. Edward is my brother and there are no romantic feelings left between us," I explained, giving him a small smile.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I?" He questioned as he looked into my eyes. He looked extremely confused and unsure. He was having a very hard time accepting the fact that Alice was growing up.

**Doctor Cullen**

I couldn't explain the sudden surge of jealousy that ran through me when Bella admitted that she had slept with Edward at seventeen. I was very much aware that she had dated Edward, and I knew she was not a virgin. But, it bothered me to know that he had been her first. I just hated the fact that he saw so much more of her than I could. Our weekend getaway couldn't come soon enough.

But, her revelation also brought me back to reality. Alice wasn't a child anymore. And, I knew that at her age my thoughts were not exactly innocent when it came to girls. I had had my fair share of experiences by the time I had graduated high school.

"I just can't see my little girl dating a man," I admitted as squeezed Bella's hand. I had no idea how to deal with a dating daughter. What did I tell her? What did I do? "She's not an adult yet."

"I think that by forbidding her from seeing Jasper you may just cause her to rebel and possibly see him behind your back," she stated slowly, carefully gauging my reaction.

"So, I should allow her to do as she pleases?" I asked in a much harsher tone than I had intended.

"I never said that," she quickly answered. "I think you should set up a curfew and make it clear to Alice and to Jasper how you expect them to behave."

"Is Jasper a good man? You know him a lot better than I do," I stated, wanting to know more about the man that had obviously caught my daughter's eye.

"I haven't known him for too long, but he's a great friend. He's smart, funny, and has a heart of gold. I don't think he will ever intentionally hurt Alice," she replied confidently. "Plus, he seems absolutely smitten by her. But, he is very much afraid of you."

"A little fear never hurt anyone," I commented causing Bella to laugh. "I think I should go have a talk with Alice."

"I'll make us lunch," she said, kissing my lips softly.

I smiled weakly at Bella before making my way back up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. Part of me couldn't believe that I was agreeing to this, but another part realized that I had to let her grow up. She was a young woman and deserved to be treated like one.

"Alice, can I come in?" I asked after I had knocked softly on her door.

"Are you going to yell at me some more?" She inquired in a harsh tone as I opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you," I explained as I noticed how much she had grown up. She sat on the edge of her bed with her legs under her as she hugged one of her soft purple pillows. Her face and eyes were both red from crying.

"Talk," she urged as I took a seat next to her before taking a deep breath.

"Alice, this is very hard for me to do, because I still can't believe you have grown up," I prefaced, remembering the little girl in the pink blanket that had been placed in my arms sixteen years before.

"But, I have," she protested as I nodded.

"I know you have, but that doesn't make it any easier," I answered sadly. "I never once thought I would be the one to have this conversation with you. I always thought that Esme would be here to talk to you about boys and dating. But, she's not. And, I have no idea what to say to you."

"I wish I could lock you up in some tower and keep you away from all boys, but I can't. You have grown up to be a smart and beautiful young woman and I have to learn to trust your judgment," I continued as a small smile appeared on Alice's face.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Alice questioned in a hopeful tone.

"I think Jasper is way too old for you. He's twenty four and you're sixteen. However, if you like him as much as you say you do. And, if he likes you that much too. I do not oppose you two being friends. You two can go out, but it has to be on my terms," I clarified, noticing a bit of hesitation in Alice's eyes.

"What kind of terms?" she questioned nervously.

"First of all, you two will have a curfew. You have to be home by ten on a school night and midnight on the weekend. I must know where you two are going at all times and I must be made aware of any changes of plans," I stated clearly as Alice listened carefully.

"He is welcomed at the house. However, he is not allowed in any of the bedrooms and an adult besides him must be present while he's here. I will also not hesitate to report him to the authorities if he does anything out of line. You must remember that you are a minor and he's an adult," I finished, hoping I had covered all the bases.

"Can I go out with him the weekend after next?" Alice asked excitedly.

"As long as you both agree to the rules," I answered as Alice threw herself on me giving me a tight hug.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you," she gushed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I sighed, kissing the top of her head.

My little girl wasn't such a little girl anymore.

**A/N: There you have it…Daddy Carlisle letting his little girl grow up. Well, with restrictions. Is what you expected? I always love to hear what you all think.**

**Remember to head to the Twilighted threads for previews every Friday. I can also be found on Twitter under, Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: Weekend Away**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Weekend Getaway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 19: Weekend Getaway

**Doctor Cullen**

I felt like a complete dumb ass as I signed off my last chart for the day before stacking them in a neat pile for my secretary to take to the nurses. It was just after lunchtime and I knew I had been putting off the inevitable. I wanted this weekend to be special and I was really hoping that it would be the weekend I made love to Bella for the first time.

But, with the realization that I was ready for that step came another epiphany. I wasn't sure whether I was physically able to keep up with her. I wanted Bella to enjoy every aspect of our relationship, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to last as long as I wanted to. It had been eight years since I had really been intimate with a woman.

I took a deep breath realizing I had no choice. I would need to ask Caius for a prescription for Viagra. I wasn't sure whether I was going to use it, but I wanted it just in case. I made sure I had left everything in order before getting up and heading down the hall to his office.

"Hi, Emily," I said to his secretary. "Is Caius in his office?"

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she said with a huge smile as she batted her eyes lashes. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I just need to see Caius," I repeated, shifting uncomfortably. I wasn't quite sure why the entire female staff of the hospital enjoyed flirting with me. I preferred working at the school simply because I got away from the flirty hospital staff.

"He's in his office," she replied, motioning for me to go on in.

"Hi, Caius," I greeted as I stepped inside his office, closing the door behind me. I wanted to make sure that nobody overheard my conversation with my longtime friend.

"Carlisle, how are you? Come on in." He said as he finished scribbling down something on the file he had in front of him. "How are the kids?"

"They're doing good," I answered, taking one of the empty seats in front of him. "How's Heidi?"

"She's doing wonderfully. She's due next month," he gushed proudly about his wife. It had taken the two of them a lot of years of trying for Heidi to finally get pregnant.

"Get ready for long sleepless nights," I joked causing him to laugh.

"What can I do for you, Carlisle?" he asked probably noticing my stiffness. I was extremely nervous and didn't know how Caius would react to my request. After all, I hadn't told him I was seeing Bella.

"I need a prescription," I admitted with a sigh.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Caius asked in a very concerned tone as he looked me over.

"I'm fine, perfectly healthy," I assured him. "I need a prescription for Viagra. I can't write my own."

Caius look stunned as he processed my request. He had obviously not expected me to ask for that and probably didn't know how to reply.

"Carlisle, you are aware of what Viagra is for?" he inquired with a sly smirk.

"Yes, Caius," I replied, stopping myself from making a comment I would regret. If I kept it serious it was possible he would as well.

"Do you have a hot date? What's going on?" he inquired as he searched his drawer for his prescription pad.

"I'm seeing someone and we're going off for a weekend away. I want to have it in case," I explained as he nodded, writing up the prescription before handing it to me.

"I'm happy for you, Carlisle. She must be a great girl to catch your eye," he commented, putting his pen back on the desk.

"She is," I answered with a smile as I stood up. "Thanks."

"Don't use it all on one hooker," he joked with a loud laugh.

"I'll make sure not to," I answered, laughing to myself before stepping out of the office and waving to Emily.

I had one final hurdle to confront before I was completely home free. I had to go down to the pharmacy to fill the prescription. And, that meant dealing with Tiffany the pharmacist. Tiffany was great at her job, but she was notorious for having slept with almost every single doctor in the hospital and some who weren't exactly single.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," Tiffany greeted as she leaned over the table, squeezing her fake breasts together and smiling at me.

"Hi Tiffany," I replied handing her my prescription. "Can you fill this for me? I'm kind of in a hurry." The less opportunity for small talk I gave her the better. Her flirting bothered me a lot more than the other women. She was very straightforward and had no filter.

Tiffany looked down at the prescription, giving me what she thought was a sexy smile before heading towards the back to get what she needed. I breathed a sigh of relief once she had left before taking a seat. I still had about an hour before I had to pick up Bella.

"Your prescription is ready," Tiffany announced as she gave me a flirty smile as I stood up.

"Thanks," I replied once I reached over, taking the small white bag from.

"You know," she started, taking my hands in hers. "If you need help testing out your new medication, I'd be happy to help."

"Sorry, Tiffany, I'm taken," I said, yanking my hand from hers.

"It doesn't bother me," she answered while unbuttoning one of the buttons of her white lab coat.

"It bothers me," I replied in a harsh tone. "Thanks for the prescription." I finished before turning on my heels and leaving the area. She obviously could not take a hint. I had a romantic weekend to get ready for.

**Bella Swan**

I waited not so patiently for Carlisle to arrive. I was staring at the television, but I wasn't really watching anything. I simply allowed Edward to watch what he wanted. I had already gotten all my school stuff done for the weekend and I knew there was going to be absolutely no interruptions. Carlisle was leaving Alice and Emmett with his mom and neither one of us had to worry about work or school until Monday morning.

"You look happy," Jasper commented as he came in following Angela.

"I'm going away for the weekend," I explained excitedly.

"Can I come?" Jasper asked with a stupid grin as he jumped onto the couch next to me.

"No, you cannot come," I replied with a laugh. "Carlisle is taking me on a romantic getaway just the two of us."

"You know what that means…" Angela added with a giggle. "Alice is home alone, Jazz."

"The possibilities," Jasper answered with a calculating smile.

"Stop it, Jasper," I scolded, hitting his stomach. "Carlisle's mother is staying with them while we're gone."

"Mama Carlisle is going to ruin all of Jasper's fun," Edward stated with a chuckle as I glared at both of them.

"Jasper, you know the rules. You're lucky Carlisle is even letting the two of you date. I suggest you behave and continue with your phone chats until next week," I answered as Jasper sighed.

"It's not fair," he mumbled, leaning his head back against the couch. "You all get to have fun and I can't."

"It's your own damn fault," Edward pointed out causing Angela to hit him. "What? It's the truth. That's what happens for dating a minor."

"Be good," I warned, grabbing my phone as it began to ring. "Hello."

"Hi, mia stella," Carlisle answered, making me smile. "I'm outside your building."

"I'll be there in a second," I answered with a huge grin on my face.

"I'll be waiting," he finished before hanging up.

"Have a good weekend, everyone," I stated as I stood up and grabbed my purse. "I'll see you all Sunday night."

"Have fun, Bella. I want all the juicy details when you get back," Angela replied with a giggle causing me to blush.

I made it downstairs spotting Carlisle's car in a parking space not far from the building entrance, but far enough not to get noticed. I had made sure to take my bag earlier in the week to his house to avoid drawing attention to us today.

"Hi," I greeted as I jumped into the car, leaning across the center console and kissing him deeply.

"Hello yourself," he stated, kissing me once more before reversing out of the parking space.

We drove in silence for a few minutes as we moved away from the school. We were always very much alert to our surroundings when driving in and around the school. We didn't want to get recognized.

"Are you telling me where we're going?" I inquired once we had gotten on the highway. "I hate surprises."

"We're heading to the Monterey Peninsula," Carlisle answered, taking my hand from my lap and kissing it softly.

"Like that tells me a lot," I whined with a pout causing him to laugh.

"Can't you just be patient and wait? I promise it will be well worth it," he stated as I bit my lip in annoyance.

"I'm not patient," I mumbled as I turned to stare out the car window, but leaving my hand with his on his lap.

The drive took just under two hours and I was immediately entranced by my surroundings. Carlisle had lowered the windows and I could feel the breeze from the water as we drove to our hotel.

"That's where we're staying," Carlisle announced as he pointed at a group of beautiful yellow and white Victorian buildings.

"It's beautiful, Carlisle," I remarked as I stared out to the ocean. "This is incredible."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he remarked as he pulled up and parked the car before heading inside to check in.

The main house was absolutely breathtaking. Everything was decorated in old Victorian furniture and the big windows gave us an unparalleled view of the ocean. I found myself drifting off to one side of the main sitting area to get a better look of the ocean. The sitting room was mostly empty with only a few couples enjoying a glass of wine. I could almost feel how romantic this place truly was.

I stared out the window watching as the water hit the rocks. It was a beautiful site and I couldn't believe that we were going to spend the entire weekend here. It was very hard to fathom that Carlisle and I were going to have so much time to ourselves. It was truly remarkable.

**Doctor Cullen**

I picked up two glasses of wine after I had picked up the key to our cottage from the inn's owner before making my way towards Bella. She was standing by the windows looking out into the ocean and I couldn't help but smile. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at the moment illuminated by the light of the slowly setting sun.

"Would you like some wine?" I asked, handing her a glass before wrapping one of my arms around her slim waist.

"This place is gorgeous," she whispered before taking a small sip from her glass. "How did you find this place?"

"Some internet searching," I confessed, making her giggle. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it," she corrected, kissing my lips gently before we spent a few minutes just taking in the view.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to make our dinner reservations," I commented as I finished my wine and placed it on the table with her empty glass.

After I had picked up both our small suitcases from the car, I led her down a beautiful path through the gardens to the cottage where we were staying. "It's called the Jewel Cottage," I explained as I used the key to open the front door. "It's ours for the entire weekend."

"You mean nobody else is staying here?" she inquired as she stepped inside taking everything in.

"The cottage is completely ours," I explained as I carried our bags inside.

"There are no words to describe all of this," she commented as she ran her fingers across the furniture. "It's amazing, Carlisle, absolutely amazing," she repeated before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.

"We have dinner reservations," I reminded her as I softly touched her cheek before pressing my lips to hers again.

"We can skip them." She suggested causing me to laugh.

"Come on, mia stella," I urged, leading her upstairs to get ready. As tempting as her suggestion was I really wanted to take her out to dinner.

About an hour later I waited patiently downstairs as Bella finished up in the bedroom. She had shooed me out the door of the bedroom after she had showered. As strange as it seemed I felt kind of nervous since this would be the first time we didn't have to worry about being seen. We were far enough away from home to relax and purely enjoy each other's company.

"I'm ready," Bella said as she slowly made her way down the stairs. My eyes immediately grew wide as I took her in. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that ended just above her knees. The dress was extremely form fitting, showing off her flawless curve and just enough skin to drive me to the brink of insanity.

"Mia stella, you look positively divine," I complimented, helping her down the last few steps of the stairs before kissing the back of her hand. "Would you do me the honor of joining to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to," she replied before straightening my tie slightly.

I found it hard to keep my eyes off of Bella as we drove to the Sardine Factory. I still found it very hard to believe that she wanted to be with me. I truly felt like the luckiest man in the entire world.

As soon as we arrived we were taken to our table in the Captain's Room. "Carlisle, this all way too much," Bella commented after a few seconds of looking at her menu. "This is too expensive."

"Bella, I wanted to do this for us," I assured, squeezing her hand. "Order whatever you like. Price is not an issue."

"But," she began to protest as hushed her with a tender kiss.

"For me, mia stella," I said causing her to sigh in defeat.

"But, this is it. I don't want any more lavish meals like this," she compromised as I nodded in agreement. I would take her to one of the many less expensive restaurants that were just as good as this one.

Dinner proved to be very entertaining. Bella had me completely hypnotized with her laugh and smile. I couldn't remember ever being as happy as I was with her at the moment. She made me feel free.

After dinner we drove back to the Seven Gables Inn before deciding to take a walk down the bike path bordering the bay. I held Bella's hand as we walked in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

"Thank you for all of this," Bella commented as we walked through the curvy pathway. "It really is nice to get away from it all."

"I'm just happy you came," I admitted, noticing the goose bumps on her bare arm. "Are you cold?" I asked, taking off my jacket and draping it around her shoulders as we neared the beach.

"Just a little," she answered as she kicked off her high heeled sandals to walk on the sand.

I followed suit, taking off my own shoes before joining her near the water. "It's a very beautiful night," she commented as we walked through sand, our fingers intertwined. We were careful to stay away from the water since it was probably extremely cold.

"It's more beautiful because you're here," I commented before pulling her down to sit in front of me on the sand.

I wrapped my arms carefully around her as she settled herself against me, the back of her head resting on my shoulder. I relished in her warmth as I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and heard the waves crashing against the shore. I never wanted this night to end.

"I love you, Carlisle," she said in a small whisper after a few minutes of complete silence. "You don't have to say anything," she quickly added in scared tone before I stopped her with a passionate kiss.

Her proclamation had caught me completely off guard, but once the words had escaped her lips I knew I felt the same way. Bella had once again made me complete. She had done the impossible and I loved every single aspect of her. She was the woman for me. She was the woman I loved.

"I love you, too, mia stella," I assured her as our lips broke apart and our eyes met. "I love you in more ways than I could possibly explain."

**A/N: Thank OOE for knowledge of the area. She really answered a bunch of my questions about Monterey. **

**Before anybody complains about Carlisle and the Viagra, I do have an explanation. Carlisle is 39 years old and has not had sex in 8 years. Therefore, it is perfectly normal for him to be concerned about his ability to perform. Will he use it? I'm not saying. You'll just have to stick around to find out.**

**Their feelings have been stated. What do you think happens now?**

**Remember to go check out the Twilighted thread for previews and discussions. I post a preview every Friday. You can also follow me on Twitter under Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: First Time?**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. First Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 20: First Time

**Bella Swan**

I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I walked along the sand holding Carlisle's hand. There was no one else on the beach but us. It even seemed as if the moon and the stars were brighter tonight than ever before. It definitely felt like the perfect night to be together.

"It's a very beautiful night," I commented with a smile as we walked along the sand a few inches from the water's edge.

"It's more beautiful, because you're here," he replied as he led me further up the sand before pulling me down against him. I immediately settled myself against him as his strong arms wrapped around me, his spicy yet sweet scent encompassing me. I couldn't remember ever feeling quite so wonderful.

I closed my eyes, allowing my other senses to take over. I felt his soft kisses along my cheek and jaw as felt myself further relax to the rhythm of the crashing waves. I literally felt as if I was in some sort of movie scene. Everything was perfect, almost as if it had all been prepared.

"I love you, Carlisle," the words left my mouth in a small whisper before my head truly processed what I had said. I loved Carlisle, I was certain of that. But, I was terrified of scaring him away. I wasn't sure if he was ready for me to say that. And, I really didn't want to make him feel as if he had to rush to say it back.

"You don't have to say anything," I added quickly, hoping to assure him that I didn't expect the words to be said in return. I felt what I felt and I wasn't going to deny that.

I felt Carlisle's arms wrap tighter around me as he hushed my protest with a kiss. There was a different emotion behind his kiss as he held me tightly. I knew from just that kiss that he felt the same way.

"I love you too, mia stella," he assured me as we broke apart and our eyes met. "I love you in more ways than I could possibly explain."

A single tear drop fell down my cheek as I processed what he stated. I knew at that moment that I had found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was everything I had ever hoped for and so much more. There were no doubts in my heart.

I turned around to face him, my legs straddling his waist. I kissed him powerfully as my hands explored his shoulders and back. I moved my core against him, moaning as I felt him begin to react against my movements.

Carlisle's hands went down my waist and hips to rest on my thighs. He continued to kiss me as his hands slowly inched up my skirt, massaging my skin as he went. "So soft," he whispered against my lips before kissing me once more. His fingers brushed against my heated core through the thin material of my underwear.

"More," I begged, moving my hips into his hand as his fingers entered me.

I closed my eyes, allowing his touch to consume me as my hand skimmed down his chest to touch his straining erection through the confines of his slacks. I moved my hand up and down his length through the barrier of the cloth before slowly lowering the zipper and freeing his length from his slacks and boxer briefs.

His touch increased in tempo as I continued to move my hand against him. "Carlisle, not here," I groaned, kissing his neck.

"Why don't we head back to the cottage?" Carlisle suggested as his fingers moved out of me before he placed a single kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him as he helped me up. My legs felt like goo as we started to walk. His arm immediately wrapped around my waist, walking as close as we could. "Thank you, Bella," Carlisle whispered softly as we reached the bike path again.

"For?" I inquired, looking towards him and meeting his eyes. The blue seemed brighter than usual and the love, passion, and desire he had for me were clearly evident in his gaze.

"For giving me my life back. For loving me and for being patient with me," he explained as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"There is no need to thank me, Carlisle," I replied as the inn came into view. I couldn't wait to arrive. My entire body craved him.

We walked the short distance left to our cottage in silence. I felt my heartbeat quicken with each step and I knew exactly why. The dynamics of our relationship had changed on the beach and I knew we were truly going to be together tonight. We were going to make love for the first time. He was emotionally and physically ready to take that step.

Carlisle held the door open for me and I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my lips as he pulled me into him once he had closed the door behind him. "I love you, Bella," he said as he looked deep into my eyes before kissing me causing me to drop his jacket to the floor.

I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, my fingers playing with the edge of his hair as I eagerly returned the kiss. His hands slowly slid down my back and behind to the back of my thighs before he effortlessly picked me up. My legs held onto his waist as he took us up the stairs to the master suite.

His lips trailed down from my lips to my neck causing me to moan in pleasure. "Carlisle," I breathed in a sigh, relishing the warmness of his touch.

"You don't know how bad I want you," he stated as he gently laid me on the bed. "I want to make you mine."

"I'm yours, Carlisle," I stated as I slowly began to undo loosen his tie and unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Mine," he whispered against my skin before pulling down the zipper of my dress.

**Doctor Cullen**

I slowly removed the soft dark blue dress from Bella's body and felt myself getting harder as I took her all in. Her underwear was the same dark blue color of her dress and her white skin almost seemed to sparkle with the light from the moon that filtered in through the open window.

I kissed the skin of her neck and collarbone before dipping further south. My tongue darted out to trace the outline of her bra, Bella's soft sighs leading me the entire way. "Make love to me, Carlisle," she requested as she removed my tie.

I never wanted anything more than to make love to the beautiful woman which lay in bed with me. She was perfect. Her soft brown hair, her expressive eyes, pink lips, and silky skin was everything I could ever want. And, I knew at that moment that I was ready.

I would forever love Esme and I knew nothing was ever going to change that. She was my first love and the mother of my children. But, I loved Bella. And, I now knew that loving someone else didn't decrease my love for another person. I was ready to make love to Bella.

We took our time, slowly removing each article of our clothing. I had to force myself to go slow. I wanted things to be wonderful. But, I felt my nerves increase with each passing second and I hoped and prayed that I would be good enough. I didn't want to disappoint her. I wanted our night to be perfect.

My hands wandered her body as I slowly kissed every inch of her neck and chest. I wanted her to feel the love I had for her. I wanted her to know just how special this moment really was for me and for us. I never wanted any other woman but her.

Bella pushed me onto my back as she straddled my thighs. Her kisses and tongue trailed down my chest and abdomen before slowly taking me into her mouth. I gripped the sheets as her tongue circled my length before paying close attention to my head. I felt like I was about to climax and I had to stop her.

"Bella," I gasped as I pulled her up to. I was determined to hold off until we could orgasm together.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that she was just as ready as I was. I wanted to be within her, but I wanted to be sure she wanted it too.

"I'm yours," she repeated, kissing my lips passionately as realization hit. I had to get a condom from my suitcase. We couldn't continue without one.

"What's the matter?" she questioned in a scared tone as I froze momentarily above her.

"I need to get a condom," I said, pushing myself up, but was surprised when she pulled me back towards her. Her eyes held nothing but trust and love.

"I'm on the pill. I want to feel all of you," she replied, kissing fervently as I settled myself in between her legs and returning the kiss.

I slowly entered her, closing my eyes and gasping as I felt her warm center surround me. I had to stop and remind myself that I had to hold off. I hadn't been in her for more than a few seconds and I already felt as if I was on the very edge.

"Please," Bella stated, lifting her hips and urging me to move. I began a slow pace slowly building up the rhythm. I was almost afraid to move to quickly or do anything to drastic. As much as I wanted to, I didn't feel like I could hold off as long as I wanted.

"So good," I whispered against Bella's skin as picked up my pace slightly, her soft moans urging me to continue.

"More," she begged as I tried to comply while still keeping control over my body. It had been far too long and my body was not going to hold off much longer.

I attempted to pick up my pace, hoping to bring her to the edge with me. I refused to allow myself to climax without her. I tried to fight the desire off. I closed my eyes and thought of anything but the beautiful sexy woman moaning under me and the sensation of being within her. But, I was powerless to stop the feeling that washed over me as I climaxed.

I groaned in frustration as I buried my face against her neck as I lost it completely. I closed my eyes as what was supposed to be pleasure and ecstasy turned into nothing but embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I hadn't held off the way I was supposed to. I felt like a failure and I knew that she would never want me again. I was a terrible lover.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her skin, afraid to look her in the eye. I couldn't deal with the realization of what I had occurred. "I'm so sorry," I repeated over and over again as Bella slowly and comfortingly rubbed my back.

"Carlisle," she said softly, her tone voice showing no hint of disappointment. "It can happen to anyone."

"It shouldn't," I said, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry. I tried to hold back."

I knew I had to make it up to her. But, I also knew there was no hope for me to go again tonight. I wasn't twenty-five and I didn't have the same recovery period I once had. For the first time I could clearly feel the age difference between us. I couldn't satisfy her the way someone her own age could.

"Carlisle, look to me please," Bella answered as I slowly lifted my head to meet her eyes. "I'm not upset. There are other ways to get release. Ways in which you have no problem doing. Your magical fingers and your talented tongue are more than enough for me. We'll work on everything else together."

"But," I began to protest but was quieted by Bella's kiss.

"I feel much closer to you than I have ever had before and that's all that's important to me. I have you and you have me. And, you'll have me no matter what. I love you, Carlisle. And, nothing is ever going to change that," she assured me before kissing me.

I returned her kiss, feeling thankful that I had such a wonderful and understanding woman. And, I vowed to do anything and everything in my power to work on that. I wanted to make sure I gave her everything she wanted and craved. Until, then I would make sure that I used my fingers and tongue to the best of my ability. I would never leave her wanting for more.

**Bella Swan **

Carlisle began to kiss my neck as his hands moved across my body, gently massaging my breasts. I hadn't been angry with him and I felt incredibly guilty that he felt as if he had to live up to some sort of expectations. The only thing I wanted was him.

I could feel his determination as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. His fingers left a burning trail from my breasts, around my belly button, and down in between my legs. He set up a steady rhythm with his fingers, slowly building up my climax again. His lips sucked on my skin hungrily causing me to moan and gasp.

"Say my name." He requested as his fingers entered me completely causing me to arch my back in pure pleasure.

"Carlisle," I cried, one of my hands fisted into the pillow while the other disappeared into his hair.

Carlisle's mouth slowly worked down my body before stopping just above my aching center. "I need you," I pleaded, meeting his eyes.

"Feel, Bella," he answered before blowing against my overheated skin causing me to tremble in anticipation.

I was unable to fully react before I felt his lips and tongue in me. I couldn't do more but feel as he guided me over the edge causing me to scream his name in pure pleasure. I was never more thankful to have a cottage to ourselves, because I really couldn't control my loudness as my orgasm ripped through my body.

"Oh, my," I gasped as I tried to breathe.

"Bella," he started ,kissing my center once more before crawling back to lie beside me. "I'm so sorry," he said again causing me to glare at him.

"You better not be apologizing for giving me the best orgasm of my life," I reprimanded, kissing his lips softly before we both settled together underneath the comforter. "There is absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"I don't deserve you," he said as his fingers began to play with the curled ends of my hair. "I love you so much."

"Carlisle, please don't beat yourself up over this. I want to be with you," I assured him once more as I turned to face him.

"I promise to make it up to you," he answered, his hand caressing my cheek softly causing me to sigh.

"You're all I need," I replied, closing my eyes as I curled into his chest. "I'm happy right here with you, with us."

His arms wrapped around me, holding me as close to his body as I could get. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. I could clearly feel the love he had for me and that was the only thing that really mattered to me.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. Carlisle has not been with a woman in eight years. Therefore, he is overwhelmed by the sensation and can't hold out. We'll see how everything plays out in the future…**

**This is going up a few hours early since I will be leaving to the Harry Potter premiere soon. I'm super excited, but wanted you all to have the scheduled update.**

**I have been asked whether I will be posting this story twice a week now that Readjusted is over. I will not be able to do so, because these chapters are very challenging to write. I am writing about one chapter a week for this story and focusing on Vendetta at Twilight. I really wish I could, but it is not feasible for me.**

**Remember to go to the Twilighted thread for previews eveyr Friday. And, I'm also in Twitter under Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: Weekend Together**

**Muggleinlove**


	21. Determination

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 21: Determination

**Doctor Cullen**

I awoke to the very pleasant feeling of having my girlfriend curled up against me with her head resting on my chest. She looked absolutely beautiful with her long brown hair almost glittering with the early morning rays. I couldn't help but stare at her. It was a great feeling to know that she was mine and I was hers. I felt complete with her.

I had no idea what I had done to deserve her. But, I was going to be sure that she knew exactly how I felt about her. I never wanted her to doubt my love and devotion to her. I was going to make sure I gave her everything she needed as a companion, friend, and lover. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to accomplish the last part.

The embarrassment still weighed heavily on me even though Bella had appeared unaffected by it. I knew I wasn't as young as I once was, but I didn't think that had to be an issue. I just had to adjust to everything again. Eight years was a long time, my body had craved that release.

But, I couldn't help but wonder if having help would make everything better. Could the answer to all my problems reside in the small blue pills in my suitcase? I knew for certain that I wanted to please Bella. Yet, I wasn't sure if that was the answer.

"You look lost in your thoughts," Bella commented sleepily as she looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, mia stella," I answered before leaning down to kiss her softly. "What could possibly be wrong? I have woken up next to the most beautiful women in the world."

"You don't have to charm me anymore, Professor Cullen," she said sexily as her fingers danced across my stomach causing me to moan. I loved it when she referred to me as 'Professor Cullen'. "You already got me into bed."

"Who says that was ever my only goal?" I questioned, giving her a smile as one of my hands slid across her back to her hip.

"And, what other goals do you have?" she questioned breathlessly as she pressed her body into mine.

"I want to make you fall madly in love with me," I replied as my nose skimmed her jaw line before I littered her neck with kisses and gentle nips.

"Mission accomplished," she moaned causing me to smile. I loved knowing that I had that kind of power over her. But, I also knew we had no time to do this correctly. I didn't want to rush into this. I wanted to be completely prepared the next time we made love.

"We have to head to breakfast, mia stella," I whispered against her skin even though my body was protesting. Who needed breakfast when I had Bella?

"Breakfast can wait," she replied before kissing me passionately. I was powerless to stop myself from returning the kiss. She was too irresistible for her own good.

"We have to go," I stated once we had broken apart. "Didn't you want me to teach you to play golf?"

"We can go later," she answered as she left a trail of kisses from my lips down to my neck.

"Our tee time is at noon," I reminded her as I tried to make myself to think clearly. All I could think of was how much I wanted to make love to Bella all day. I never wanted us to leave the bedroom.

"You're no fun," she pouted causing me to sigh. She had no idea how hard it was to resist her advances.

"I promise to make it up to you tonight," I replied before kissing her one last time.

"I'm looking forward to it," she answered with a sassy smile before slipping out of bed. I watched in total fascination as she walked across the room completely nude. She was going to cause me to have a heart attack.

"Care to join me?" Bella inquired once she reached the bathroom door. "There's room for two."

Did she even have to ask?

**Bella Swan**

After we had made it to breakfast we made our way to what Carlisle described as one of the most beautiful golf courses in the United States. I didn't know anything about golf, but I was skeptical about a course being beautiful. After all, a golf course is a bunch of grass, sand, and a hole in the ground. That wasn't exactly my description of beauty.

However, I did find Carlisle to look incredibly sexy in his khaki pants and light yellow polo shirt. He was definitely going to make golf that much more entertaining. Yet, I knew he wasn't going to make concentrating very easy. How could I play golf when all I wanted was to get him out of his clothes and back in bed?

After a short drive from our hotel we reached one of the most beautiful hotels I had ever seen. It was right against the rocky shores of the coast surrounded to one side by the golf course. Even though we were in the car it seemed as if every hole had a view of the shoreline. It was incredible.

"Carlisle, are we playing here?" I asked in disbelief as he drove into the entrance of The Inn at Spanish Bay.

"Did you not believe me when I said it was a beautiful course?" he inquired with an amused smile.

"I just wouldn't describe a golf course as beautiful. How am I supposed to learn when I'm mesmerized by the beauty of the landscape?" I stated causing him to laugh. Carlisle stepped out of the car, handing the valet his keys before helping me out of the car.

"I think I'll be having the same trouble," he mentioned as he led me into the Inn.

"Haven't you played here before?" I inquired curiously as I tried to take in everything in the lobby.

"I have, but I've never played with you. And, you're definitely a welcomed distraction," he clarified before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

After we had checked in with the country club and I had been fitted with golf clubs we were on our way to our first hole. The first hole was located right near the water with a few small green hills surrounding the hole. It was hard to even spot the small yellow flag in the distance.

"How am I supposed to get this small ball into a hole so far away?" I questioned as I tried to figure out the logistics. It seemed almost impossible. Did Carlisle think I was a pro?

"You don't have to make it in one swing, Bella. Even I can't do that," he explained with a laugh. "The point of golf is to complete each hole with the least possible strokes."

"Then one should be ideal," I stated logically. "You would want to finish the entire course in eighteen strokes since there are eighteen holes."

"It's not that easy," he replied. "This hole is a par five meaning that the average professional takes about five strokes to complete the hole."

"So I should aim for five?" I questioned, trying to make sure I understood.

"The closer to five the better. But, it's not unusual for a beginner to take fifteen or even twenty strokes on a course like this." he agreed before we stepped out of the golf cart to play. "Do you want to start?"

"I'll watch first," I replied, wanting to observe him before I went. I didn't want to make a complete fool out of myself. I had never been golfing before.

"Come on, I'll help you," he offered as he selected a club and a ball for me.

"Carlisle, I'm going to fall flat on my ass," I said as I took the club from him. "I don't even know where to start."

"Relax, mia stella," he said as he positioned the ball before wrapping his arms around me. "I'll make sure to massage that cute little ass of yours if you do fall."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Can I get the massage anyhow?" I questioned in what I hoped was a sexy tone.

"I think that can be arranged," he answered before placing a gently kiss on my neck. "But now we play."

I took a deep breath before staring down at the club in my hand. "How do I hold it?" I inquired as his hands slid from my shoulders down my arms.

"You first need to relax," he whispered as his body pressed into my back, molding me into position.

"Like this?" I inquired, pressing my behind into him causing the reaction I wanted.

"Bella," he warned softly.

"What?" I asked innocently, trying my best to keep a straight face. After all, I was only learning to play golf.

"Nothing," he replied causing me to giggle.

"You want to hold the club like this," he explained as he positioned my hands properly. Yet, I was finding it almost impossible to concentrate. "Are you paying attention?"

"I am," I lied before wiggling my behind against his growing arousal.

"I don't think you are," he stated in almost a moan. "If you keep that up we're never going to finish the course."

"Would that be a bad thing?" I questioned causing him to chuckle.

"We'll have time for that, mia stella," he assured me before finishing his explanation on how to properly swing the club.

I was definitely going to hold him to that promise.

**Doctor Cullen**

The day had gone completely according to plan. We had shared a late breakfast, played golf, taken the scenic seventeen mile drive around Pebble Beach before showering and having an early dinner in town. We arrived back at the Seven Gables Inn just after seven with more than enough time to spend a romantic evening together.

"Why don't we change into something more comfortable?" Bella suggested with a sexy smile.

"I'll get the fireplace started and get us a bottle of wine," I said as I tried to mentally and physically prepare myself for the night. I wasn't quite sure if I would be able to hold off long enough for Bella.

Yet, I wasn't sure if I should take the pill. It seemed almost as if I were giving up if I did. Plus, I didn't want Bella to think I was too old for her. I was already conscious enough of our age difference and I didn't want to make it any more apparent.

I found the wine and the glasses as I had ordered downstairs by the fire and it wasn't long before I had a nice fire started. I made sure I had dimmed all the lights before finding a throw for us to use.

"You sure know how to be romantic," Bella commented with a shy smile as she came down the stairs dressed in only a pale yellow satin slip with light green lace. Her long legs were completely bare and I soon found my pants getting uncomfortably tight.

"Do you like it?" she questioned as I studied her every curve. How was this going to help my self control?

"I love it," I answered as she took a few steps towards me. "I should go change. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be waiting," she answered before pressing her lips to mine in a sweet yet meaningful kiss. I was definitely screwed.

I raced up the stairs to the bedroom, finding my sleep pants in my suitcase along with my prescription bottle. It didn't take me long to change, but I found myself staring at the prescription bottle for quite a while. Did I take it?

I was certain of the fact that I was determined to last for her. Yet, I wasn't sure if this was the answer. Would she think less of me if I took it? Would I think less of myself? Did it even matter how I got there?

I opened the bottle taking out one of the blue pills. It seemed like a sure way to go about things. She would be happy and I would be happy. Yet, I wasn't sure why I just couldn't take it?

"Carlisle, are you hiding from me?" Bella asked as she poked her head through the slightly opened door her eyes growing wide. "What's that?"

"Nothing," I quickly answered, closing my palm.

"Is that what I think it is?" she questioned in disbelief as she walked towards and took my hand.

"I just thought it would help," I tried to explain, yet I was unable to look into her eyes. "I feel terrible about what happened last night and I don't want it to happen again."

"Last night was everything I could ever hope for, Carlisle. It was sweet and romantic," she answered as she took the pill from my hand. "I don't want you to resort to stuff like this. I want you, the real you. I do not want some artificially enhanced version of you."

"But what if I never live up to your expectations?" I questioned in embarrassment. There was the chance that I would never be able to hold off long enough.

"You have no expectations to live up to in the bedroom. I only expect you to love me and you do quite a fantastic job of that," she replied before giving me a hug. "If you were so worried about this, then why didn't you talk to me?"

"I'm embarrassed, Bella. I don't want you to think that I can't keep up," I answered as I held her close against me.

"I would never think that," she assured me before kissing my bare chest and moving slightly away from me. "Can we get rid of these?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, wanting to be perfectly sure this was what she wanted.

"I'm a hundred and ten percent sure," she stated before I picked up the bottle and dropped it in the waste basket.

"I believe we have a warm fire and a bottle of wine waiting for us," I stated, giving her a smile.

"I believe we do," she replied before taking my hand and leading down the stairs to the living room.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't believe that Carlisle had thought that he needed help from Viagra to please me. I didn't want him taking that stuff. I wanted him, nothing more, nothing less. I was going to make sure he knew that tonight.

I led him down the stairs to the small area in front of the fire he had prepared. He sat down on the floor before leaning back against the couch and pulling me down to him. "You're way too good to me, mia stella," he stated softly before I kissed him gently.

"It's because I love you," I replied as I handed him one of the glasses of wine I had served while he had been upstairs.

We slowly drank our wine as we cuddled together by the fire. I was going to let him take the lead and move at his pace. I wanted him to be completely comfortable and not feel pressured to do anything.

"I love you," he whispered as he took the empty wine glass from hand placing both his and mine on the end table next to the couch.

I felt my entire body tingle with anticipation as his arms wrapped around me and his lips found the juncture of my neck. His kisses started out slow and steady before slowly increasing in intensity. "More," I moaned wanting more contact. I needed more.

"You're so beautiful," he answered against my skin as of his hands sneaked past the light green lace at the hem of my lingerie.

His touch felt like fire and I soon felt as if I was melting against him. I crashed my lips to his, my fingers disappearing into his blond hair. I wasn't quite sure how he ended up hovering above me, littering my collarbone with kisses. My only goal was to feel him within me again.

My hands roamed down from the ends of his hair to his back before pushing off his sleep pants. I had to remind myself that he was in the lead, but I was finding it increasingly difficult to stay composed. It was practically impossible.

"Are you in a hurry?" he whispered hungrily against my ear. "You do know we have all night."

"I need you," I answered breathlessly. I didn't want to wait the entire night. I wanted to feel that intimate connection with him again.

"You have me," he reminded me sweetly before removing the night gown from my body. My entire body blushed at his stare causing me to look away from his eyes. I even had to fight the desire to cover myself. "You're so beautiful."

I smiled at his compliment as it made my self-esteem soar. I didn't have any major issues with my body, but I still found that the attention made me uncomfortable. The rest of our clothes were soon discarded as our kisses grew more unrestrained.

Carlisle kissed, licked, and nipped every inch of my body before settling himself between my legs. I could clearly see the nervousness and determination in his eyes. I knew I had to soothe his fears.

"Carlisle, please relax," I said gently as I placed gentle kisses along his jaw. "I just want us to be truly one."

"I love you," he said weakly, the anxiousness easily noticed in his voice.

He slowly entered me causing me to gasp. He remained still a few seconds as he buried his face against my neck. His movements started out extremely slowly. Each move seemed calculated. His movements were steady and we easily found a comfortable rhythm.

"So good," I mumbled against his lips, arching my hips slightly causing him to moan.

Each of his slow thrust brought me closer. The determination in his eyes grew as did the strain, but I was close. He only had to hold off a bit longer.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was going to make it. I just had to. I had to prove it to myself and to Bella. I knew Bella was close as her moans got stronger and louder. I increased my tempo slightly, gripping the blanket beneath us.

I closed my eyes as I continued to thrust, exploding the second I heard Bella call out my name in ecstasy. I felt a sudden rush of pure bliss knowing I had caused her that pleasure. My own release seemed that much more pleasurable knowing we had climaxed together.

I collapsed on top of Bella's chest, completely exhausted. "That was incredible," she sighed as her fingers raked through my hair. "You didn't need any help."

"Thank you," I whispered against her chest as I tried to catch my breath.

I shifted slightly a few minutes afterwards, removing much of my weight from her before kissing her softly. I held her body against mine long after we had finished.

**A/N: It feels really weird only updating one story. But, I am working hard on my new story Vendetta at Twilight. I am currently working on chapter 5 of that story and I should be posting sometime around Mid-August. I will let you know my progress in coming chapters.**

**Remember that teasers are up every Friday over at the Twilighted thread. And, you can find frequent updates of what I'm doing over at Twitter. I can be found under, Muggleinlove.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting Anna (who do you think Anna is?)**

**Muggleinlove**


	22. Meeting Anna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 22: Meeting Anna

**Bella** **Swan**

I snuggled deeper into the bed covers, searching for the warmth of Carlisle's body. I rolled closer to his side finding that the bed was completely empty. I opened my eyes, scanning the room, but found it completely empty. I felt a sudden pang of loss. I had grown accustomed to waking up by his side over the last few days. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got home that afternoon.

I stretched out lazily in bed as my thoughts wandered off to what had happened the night before. The previous night had been incredible and my body was already craving a repeat performance. I wanted to cherish every second we had knowing that once we left we would have to return to reality.

I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile. Should I join him? Did I even have to consider it?

I slipped out of bed quietly, clutching the white blanket against me before making my away across the room into the bathroom. I couldn't help but lean against the counter top and stare at Carlisle through the glass that encased the shower.

I tried to remain as quiet as I could, hoping not to draw attention to my presence. He had his back to me, giving me a clear view of muscular back and sexy behind. I watched intently as the droplets of water slid down his toned body. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was perfect. His muscles were slightly defined and flexed beautifully as he moved. It was mesmerizing to watch.

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to decide the best way to sneak in unnoticed. It seemed almost impossible to open the glass door without causing him to turn around. I allowed the thin white blanket covering me to fall to the floor before taking a few cautious step towards the shower.

"Would you like some company?" I asked as I opened the door of the shower and stepped inside, the warm water immediately beginning to hit my body.

"We don't have much time today, mia stella," he replied as his eyes raked down my body. "Check out is at eleven."

"Good thing it's only nine then," I answered before closing the distance between us. Our lips met in a heated kiss as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him.

Our kiss quickly deepened and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as his hands traveled up and down my body. I loved the way his hands and fingers could drive me insane. He always knew how to touch me.

"Carlisle, I need you," I whispered in between our kisses as I noticed for the first time just how strategically placed the tiled bench was placed. Fun in the shower was starting to look like more and more fun.

I pushed Carlisle back against the bench causing him to sit down before he pulled my body into him. His face was eye level with my stomach and I couldn't help but gasp as he started to cover my stomach with kisses, slowly working his way lower. I didn't know if I was going to be able to remain standing. It seemed practically impossible.

"I want to taste you," he stated in a lustful tone as I closed my eyes, allowing myself to just feel. I felt as every nerve ending of my body was on high alert. Each of his touches seemed magnified and the hot water hitting my back only added to the pleasure.

His ministrations started off slow. He nipped and kissed every inch of me as one of my hands found its way to his hair. I gripped his hair for support as he continued leading me to the edge but stopping just before. I was going into overdrive. My entire body was craving the release.

"Please," I moaned as I teetered at the edge of my release.

"Please what?" he questioned in a sexy voice that made my knees weak.

"I'm so close," I mumbled causing him to chuckle before pulling me down to him.

"I want you to ride me," he said in almost a moan as I straddled him.

"Do you want me to be in control?" I questioned as my hand slid down his wet body to caress his hard arousal. He was more than ready to be in me and I couldn't wait until he was.

"Yes," he hissed in pleasure as I stroked him, my thumb softly grazing the tip of his manhood.

I settled myself above him before slowly guiding him into me. I moaned pleasurably as we connected, cherishing the closeness I felt to him. I began to move steadily, wanting the feeling to last forever. I loved the way he felt within me.

"Harder," Carlisle gasped as his hands slid down my sides to grip my hips. He slowly began to guide me, upping the tempo with each thrust. I knew he was close, but so was I. I moved my hips faster against his, gasping his name as I felt my walls begin to constrict.

"Bella," he cried loudly in pleasure as I felt him shudder underneath me, his grip on my hips increasing. My body slumped against him as the wave of ecstasy passed. I didn't know if I would ever be capable of moving again, but I honestly didn't care. I had all I needed in his arms.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heart beating . I felt completely safe and loved. I didn't want to leave our cottage. I didn't want to go back to reality.

"We haven't finished taking a shower," Carlisle commented before brushing his lips against my hairline.

"Let's stay here forever," I sighed, hugging him tighter.

"We'll come back, mia stella," he assured me before we reluctantly untangled ourselves. It was time to face reality.

**Doctor Cullen**

I held Bella's hand as we drove away from Monterey, heading back home. I hated the fact that our weekend getaway had come to an end. I wanted to somehow stop time and go back to our seclusion. But, we both had responsibilities. Life had to go on.

My phone began to ring just about one hour into our drive home. "It's the house," I said to Bella before I answered. Had the kids finally driven my mother crazy?

"Did you enjoy your trip?" My mom inquired the minute I had picked up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, dear."

"No, mom," I answered with a chuckle. My mom was literally dying to know every single detail about Bella and I was sure that Alice had only added fuel to that fire. "We're on our way home. We're about thirty minutes away."

"Perfect, I'll make lunch for everyone," she said excitedly.

"I don't know, mom. We're pretty tired from the weekend," I said, hoping to stop her from going into overdrive. I wasn't quite sure if Bella was ready to meet her and I didn't want to make it seem to her like she had to.

"Nonsense," she protested. "She'll just have to come over and eat. I will prepare everything. She won't have to lift a finger."

"Let me talk things over with her. I'm not sure if she has any homework to get done before tomorrow," I compromised. I knew Bella was done with all her work, but I didn't want to force her. I had no problem with introducing her to my mom, but I didn't know whether or not she was ready.

"Go ahead and talk to her, sweetie. I will be waiting your call," she finished before hanging up.

"What happened?" Bella asked curiously once I had hung up and had placed the phone into the cup holder.

"My mom wants you to have lunch with us," I explained as I took her hand in mine again. "She's dying to meet you."

"Does she know I'm your student?" Bella inquired as she bit her lip nervously.

"She knows everything, mia stella. I don't believe in keeping things from her. She's completely supportive of our relationship. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to go. She'll understand if it's too soon," I clarified before bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it gently.

"I would hate to impose, but I'd love to meet your mother," she answered giving me a warm smile. "She must be a great woman."

"She is a really great woman, but why do you say that?" I inquired, not quite following her logic.

"She raised a wonderful son and has helped raise two wonderful grandchildren," she explained, making me grin. My mom had been there for me when I needed her most and had helped me in more ways than I could possibly list.

"She'll be happy to know you're coming," I said before picking up my phone and letting her know the good news.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek as I helped her out of the car once we had arrived at my house. "Do you think she'll like me?" Bella questioned anxiously as she smoothed out her light pink shirt. "I think I should go home and change."

"You look beautiful, Bella, absolutely stunning. There is no reason to be nervous. My mom will love you," I assured her as I took her hand and led her to the door. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded bravely after she had taken a deep breath, but I was unable to even find the correct key before the door blew open. "Bella!" Alice shrieked happily as she brought Bella in for a tight hug. "How was Monterey? Where'd you go? What did you see?"

"It was a lot of fun," Bella answered, looking quite at ease with my daughter.

"You're going to scare her," I said to Alice just as my mom appeared from the kitchen with Emmett behind her holding a handful of freshly baked cookies. My mother had definitely taken care of spoiling my children while I had been away.

**Bella Swan**

Alice was very eager in welcoming me home. She wanted to know almost every detail about our weekend away. But, she was unable to probe further before her grandmother came out of the kitchen. Carlisle's mother looked to be extremely young. She had long blond hair that swept up in a fancy twist and Carlisle's same blue eyes. She was tall and beautiful and didn't look a day over forty. She seemed to be Carlisle's sister rather than mother.

"Carlisle," she said with an Italian accent before bringing her son in for a hug. I was not much into fashion, but it didn't take a fashion designer to spot how well put together she was. She was wearing a fitted off-white pencil skirt with a pale pink blouse and a white a pink apron. She wore enough makeup to accent her beauty and a simple pearl necklace to complete her wardrobe. She was beautiful.

"Mamma," Carlisle replied as he hugged her and kissed her cheek before reaching for my hand. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said politely, giving her a bright smile.

"Isabella, you're even more beautiful than Alice described," she gushed as she pulled me into a hug. "Please call me Anna, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. Plus, it far too formal for family."

"I told you she was pretty, nonna," Alice stated happily as Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Do I get a hug like Alice?" Emmett inquired as I responded with a nod. Before I knew it Emmett was charging towards me pulling me out of Carlisle's arms and lifting me up in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Em," I gasped as he put me down.

"You seem to fit right in, Isabella," Anna complimented causing me to blush.

"Thank you, M…Anna. You can call me, Bella. It's much easier," I said as we made our way into the kitchen.

"But, Isabella is such a beautiful name. I hope you call her, Isabella, Carlisle," Anna scolded as Carlisle looked down at the granite. "Isabella is a good strong name. I love it."

"I much prefer, Bella," I admitted shyly causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

"It won't work," Emmett commented.

"What won't work?" I inquired as I took the bar stool Carlisle had just occupied.

"Nonna is a stubborn woman. She will call you Isabella from now on," he explained, making sure to mimic his grandmother's accent when saying my name.

"I heard that," she complained as she opened the oven causing the strong delicious aroma of marinara sauce to fill the air.

"I love you, nonna," Emmett replied as I took in the wonderful smell.

"Something smells delicious," I commented as I heard Carlisle inhale deeply.

"You're in for a treat," he stated with an excited tone. "My mom has made her specialty and my personal favorite."

"Is it pizza?" I questioned as I watched Anna take the tray out of the oven.

"Not just any pizza," Alice corrected as she pulled out the silverware and the plates.

"It's my mom's classic Pizza Magherita," Carlisle finished explaining, making my mouth water. I absolutely adored any type of pizza.

"I love Magherita Pizza," I said as I stood up to help take everything to the table.

"You've never tasted pizza until you've tasted Nonna's," Emmett assured me causing Anna to beam with pride.

"Go sit down, Isabella. I promised my son you wouldn't have to do a thing," Anna insisted as she took the two cups I had picked up from my hands.

"It's no trouble at all," I protested causing the three observers to laugh.

"There's no use in arguing with her, mia stella," he added as he led me to the table where Alice had finished putting the plates and the utensils.

"I just want to help. I'll do the dishes when we're done." I complained before taking my chair and allowed them to finish. I didn't want to overstep my bounds with his mom. But, I also didn't want her to think I was incapable of handling the kitchen.

"We can use the dishwasher, dear," his mom reminded me as she placed the pizza in the middle of the table and took the seat next to mine.

"How was the trip, Bella?" Alice asked once everyone had sat down.

"It was incredible. I didn't know Monterey was so beautiful," I commented as I served myself a slice of the homemade pizza.

"I hope my son didn't bore you with golf like his father always does," Anna stated while take a meaningful glance at her son.

"They probably didn't leave their bedroom," Emmett replied suggestively causing Carlisle and Anna to glare at him.

"That is nobody business but theirs, Emmett," Anna scolded with a small grin as Emmett shrugged.

"This is wonderful pizza, Anna," I said after I had taken my first bite.

"Have you ever had authentic Italian pizza?" She inquired curiously as she ate her own.

"Sadly, no," I admitted.

"You must take her to Italia, Carlisle," she said causing Carlisle to laugh.

"That's in the plans," he answered causing my eyes to grow wide. Had he really said that he had plans to take me to Italy?

"Are you serious?" I questioned, trying to contain my excitement. It had always been a dream of mine to go to Italy.

"I was hoping to get away for a week or two. Possibly in late spring or early summer," he explained causing me to lean over and kiss his cheek softly.

"I love going to Italy. The food is great," Emmett commented causing Alice to giggle.

"I don't think we're invited," she pointed out causing Emmett to pout.

"We'll see what happens," Carlisle replied before turning his attention back to his food.

The rest of lunch passed quite uneventful. I told them all about my horrendous score at golf before Alice and Emmett filled us in at what they had done this weekend. I even promised Alice to take her shopping during the week for a new outfit for her date with Jasper.

Once we had finished eating Anna insisted that Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle take care of picking up the table so we could have 'some much needed girl talk.' We went out to the patio, taking a seat out on the deck.

"You really are something, Isabella," Anna stated, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, not really sure what she meant. Did she mean that as a compliment or as an insult? I was pretty sure she liked me, but now I didn't know.

"You have captured my Carlisle's heart and I couldn't be happier," she explained, her eyes getting a bit glassy with tears. "I wasn't sure if he would ever find someone to share his life with. I've noticed such a huge change in him in the last few months. He really loves you."

"I really love him," I admitted with a smile as I looked in through the glass door separating the patio deck from the kitchen. He was laughing as he picked up the table with Alice and Emmett. He seemed very happy and content.

"I know you do," Anna admitted with a small laugh. "And the kids love you too. Alice has spent the entire weekend telling me all about you. I think you fit into the family perfectly."

"Honestly?" I inquired as my heart soared with happiness. Her words had made me realize something I had known for some time. I wanted to be part of their family.

"You make them happy and that is wonderful," she added, giving me a huge smile.

"Thank you," I said softly, looking up at her.

"For?" she asked as she uncrossed her legs and leaned into me.

"For accepting me when most people wouldn't," I said, wanting her to know that I did appreciate her acceptance of our relationship.

"Age is just a number, Isabella. And, I know the challenges you face will only make your love stronger and more enduring," she explained just as the glass door opened and Carlisle stepped outside.

"Am I interrupting something, ladies?" he inquired as he gave me a wide smile.

"We're just talking," I answered, returning the smile.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Anna stated with a knowing smile before stepping back into the house.

"So, do you like my mom?" Carlisle questioned once she had closed the door behind her.

"She's wonderful, Carlisle," I said as he pulled me up from the chair and hugged me.

"I told you she would love you," he reminded me before kissing me softly.

"She's a smart woman," I said as I sighed deeply in his arms. I had no idea how I was going to make it through the night without him.

"I had to get it from someone," he answered causing both of us to laugh.

**A/N: Many of you guessed Anna's identity correctly. She is Carlisle's mom. I just love her, don't you?**

**I am working hard on my new story while still finishing this one up. I still don't have a posting date for Vendetta at Twilight, but I estimate it will be sometime in August. I am currently writing chapter 7. Keep an eye on my Twitter for almost daily updates.**

**Remember to check out the Twilighted boards for previews every Friday.**

**Next Chapter is a special treat. I will be uploading Alice and Jasper's first date in their points of views. I hope you'll all enjoy the change of pace.**

**Muggleinlove**


	23. Alice's First Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

**Alice's First Date**

**Alice Cullen**

I was a nervous wreck as I stood in front of my closet, wrapped up in a towel. My date was in less than an hour and I felt as if I were going to start hyperventilating. I had never been on a date and I had no idea what to do on one.

"Alice, can I come in?" I suddenly heard Bella ask as she knocked on the door.

"The door is unlocked," I answered before I heard the door open and then close. "I'm in the closet."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Bella inquired while standing at the closet door. "We went shopping for the perfect outfit."

"I know we did and I love it," I admitted as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "I just don't know if that's too sporty. What if he dresses up more? I can't go in jeans if he's going to wear slacks."

"Alice, honey, you're going to an amusement park. I can assure you that there is no need to dress up," Bella replied, giving me an encouraging smile. "Plus, Jasper was already dressed when I left my apartment."

"Was he dressed casually?" I questioned, wanting to be sure that my apparel would be suitable. I really did want to impress him.

"I'm not going to tell you what he's wearing. But, I do know that if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late," she stated causing me to look at the clock. I had twenty-five minutes before he arrived.

"Can you get my makeup out?" I inquired as I grabbed my clothes and flew out of the closet and across my bedroom to the bathroom.

I heard Bella laughing to herself as I got dressed. After trying on many different outfits at the mall I had finally decided, with Bella's help, to wear low-rise jeans with a simple white tube top with a plaid border and detailing. It was extremely flirty without really trying.

"What happens on a first date, Bella?" I asked as she worked on my hair and I did my makeup.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she stood back. "Every first date and every date after that is different."

"Should I kiss him? Should I let him kiss me? How do I know if he wants to kiss me?" I questioned, finally stating my main concern. I wasn't nervous about spending time with him. We had already spent countless hours on the phone. I was just scared if I should allow him to kiss me.

"There's nothing wrong with a kiss, Alice. If the time feels right for you and him, then I say go for it," she explained with a small laugh before bending down to my ear. "Just don't tell your father I said that."

"Is he alright with all of this?" I asked, knowing that my father was having a hard time letting go. He couldn't quite comprehend that I wasn't quite a little girl anymore.

"He'll live. He's going to have a talk with Jasper when he arrives, but I have instructed him to be nice," she explained causing me to gasp.

"Do you think he'll scare Jazz away?" I questioned in fear. I didn't want my father threatening Jasper. He was a great guy and I really wanted to be with him.

"I've warned him not to," Bella answered as I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here!" I cried as I shot out of the chair I was using. "Do I look alright? Is this enough makeup?"

"You look beautiful, Alice. Jasper is not going to know what hit him," she complimented before handing me my earrings as she fastened the simple chain I was going to wear.

"Thank you, Bella," I said once I had taken one final look in the mirror.

"For what?" she inquired as I took her in for a tight hug.

"For helping me and keeping my dad in line," I explained causing Bella to laugh.

"Keeping your dad in line is a full time job," she answered causing me to laugh too. My dad did have the tendency to be completely overprotective of me. "Just make sure you're back by curfew."

"I promise," I answered before I picked up my purse and my light sweater before we both made our way downstairs.

I was going to be going on my first date with the amazing man in the entire world.

**Jasper Whitlock**

I was completely relieved when I heard the footsteps on the stairs. I knew that Dr. Cullen was only trying to protect his daughter. But, I wasn't sure how much more scrutiny I could take. I was determined to make him see that I really wanted to spend time with Alice and get to know her. I had no intention of being disrespectful.

"Hi, Jazz!" Alice greeted as she finished going down the stairs slowly, followed by Bella.

"Hi, darlin', you look very pretty," I complimented as I walked to the stairs to greet her with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she replied shyly as she blushed slightly.

"Remember to be back by twelve," Doctor Cullen reminded me yet again after Alice had kissed him goodbye.

"Yes, Sir. I will have Alice back by curfew," I agreed as we slowly made our way to the door.

"Remember everything we talked about," he stated as we exited the house.

"Carlisle, sweetie, let them have some fun. They know they have to behave." Bella stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Ready for some fun?" I asked Alice as I opened the passenger seat of the truck for her.

"I'm always ready," she answered with a flirty smile causing me to shake my head. Did she even know how tempting she really was?

We stayed relatively quiet as we left her house and drove away. I could tell by the way she was fidgeting in her seat that she was nervous. I wanted to make her feel at ease, but I wasn't sure what to do or say. In reality, I was extremely nervous myself. Alice was not like any woman I had ever dated and I really didn't want to mess things up.

"I'm sorry about my dad," she stated after a few minutes. "He's really not that bad. I hope he didn't threaten you."

"He's just being a good father. I'm not scared," I assured, giving her a smile. I couldn't believe that we had finally been able to go out. "Do you think he would really hurt me?"

"Probably," she answered with a laugh. "But, he wouldn't."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. He either would or he wouldn't. There wasn't an in between.

"He knows that if he hurt you it would make me sad and he doesn't like me to be sad. I don't think you have anything to worry about," she clarified as she shifted in her seat to face me.

"Enough about your dad. Have you been Santa Cruz Boardwalk before?" I asked as one of my hands slipped from the steering wheel to take hers in mine. I was amazed at how soft her skin was.

"I came here once a long time ago. It was before my mom died. I think I was five or so," she explained as she looked down to her lap with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," I quickly stated. I didn't want her to feel like we had to go here. Especially, if it was going to make her sad. I wanted her to be happy.

"I want to go," she quickly answered after taking a deep breath. "We had a lot of fun. Plus I want to share it with you."

"Well, then I'll be sure to show you a good time," I said causing her to giggle as I realized what I had just said.

"I didn't mean…" I trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"You said it," she quickly added. "Now I'm going to hold you to it."

"You're one of a kind, Alice, one of a kind," I answered while shaking my head. I really had to learn to monitor how and what I said.

**Alice Cullen**

I couldn't believe that I had caused Jasper to squirm. Did I really have that type of power over him? I blushed at the implications of his words before I noticed that we had arrived at the park. Had it already been an hour since we had left?

"Where to first?" He asked as he practically carried me down from his tall truck. His strong hands on my hips turned my insides into goo and I felt as if I was going to drown in his dark blue eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked once I felt my feet touch the floor.

"I asked where you wanted to go first," he repeated, giving me a sexy smile causing my heart to beat faster in my chest. "Do you want to ride? Eat? Play games?"

"Shouldn't we get tickets?" I inquired as I spotted the ticket booth near the entrance.

"I already bought them. We just have to pick them up," he explained as we walked to the short line and picked up our wristbands.

"You do know you didn't need to purchase a wristband," I said as he fastened the band before kissing the back of my hand gently. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from kissing him.

"I know, but I wanted us to get the chance to ride everything," he explained before we made our way to the bumper cars.

We had ridden practically every ride in the entire boardwalk. We had been on the roller coaster a few times, ridden the flying chairs, and even been sent sky high in the Double Shot. The whole afternoon had been amazing.

"Do you want to ride one more ride? Or would you rather we go get some food?" Jasper inquired once we had stepped off the roller coaster for the fourth time.

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned as I looked around. I couldn't believe just how much fun the entire afternoon had been. I was extremely thankful that I still had a few hours before we had to start heading home. I didn't want our date to end.

"How about the carousel?" He questioned as he pointed to the old fashion carousel across the park causing me to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought that you would want to ride something more exhilarating," I explained with a large smile as we made our way to the line.

"This is a park classic. Plus, no trip to the amusement park is complete without a ride on the carousel," he explained just as we were allowed inside to pick our horse.

"I want that one," I said, pointing to the white horse that was at its highest point in the cycle.

"Of course you would," he answered playfully as he effortlessly picked me up and placed me on top of the horse.

"What about you?" I asked as I noticed that all the horses around us had already been claimed.

"I think there's room for two," he answered before mounting my horse in one fluid motion. "I think we can share."

"Sure we can," I replied as his hands settled around my waist, holding me close to his body. I was very hyper aware of every inch of me that was touching him.

The music slowly began to play louder as the ride began to spin softly before gaining a little speed. I couldn't help but smile as Jasper rested his chin on my shoulder causing me to look at him with a huge smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" he asked his southern accent peaking out a bit more than usual. I was quickly finding out that his accent was one of his many features that caused me to swoon.

"I'm having an incredible time," I answered loud enough for only him to hear over the music of the ride.

"I'm glad," he answered as I noticed his lips inching towards mine.

My heartbeat increased dramatically as I figured out what was coming. A thousand thoughts crossed my mind in just a few seconds before I found myself unsure of what to do. What if I was a bad kisser? What if I wasn't good enough? Would that make me seem easy? Would he expect more if I kissed him?

"They have the milk bottle games," I blurted out loudly and nervously relieved when the carousel began to slow down to a full stop.

I could see the confusion in Jasper's eyes as he slid off the horse before helping me down. I was dying to kiss him, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. I had always been told that I would recognize the right time. But, the time didn't seem just right on the carousel.

"Do you want to play now?" he questioned as I took his hand.

"Why don't we get some food? I'm absolutely starved," I said as we made our way towards a few stands.

"They have some restaurants if you want something else," he informed me as I noticed a few people taking their food down to the beach.

"Why don't we get something here and eat by the beach?" I suggested causing him to smile before we picked a line.

**Jasper Whitlock**

I wasn't quite sure what I had done wrong. I had been almost sure that we had been ready for a kiss, yet she had stopped it before it had really begun. Could I have read all the signals incorrectly?

I didn't want to pressure Alice into anything. I knew our relationship would never be truly conventional. At least it wouldn't be until she turned eighteen. But, that really didn't bother me. I knew I was going to have to exercise a great deal of self-control. But, I knew Alice was more than worth it. I felt a different type of connection with her. And, that was something I really wanted to explore and pursue.

After we had purchased our food we made our way down to the beach. I was thankful that the beach area was less crowded and more private than the boardwalk. I really just wanted to enjoy our time together. "I love the beach," Alice commented after we had taken a seat near the water but far enough away to avoid getting wet.

"Do you go to the beach often?" I asked realizing just how fascinating I found the most random pieces of information.

"Not really, I haven't been to the beach in at least two years. My grandparents took Emmett and I a few years back. They live near Half Moon Bay and used to take us during the summers for at least a week," she explained before taking a bite of her corn dog.

I shifted my eyes from her to watch the waves crashing against the shoreline. I needed to concentrate on anything but Alice eating. I knew I was screwed the minute she had ordered a corn dog. She was definitely not going to make my self-restraint easy.

"How about you, Jasper? Do you like the beach?" she inquired as we continued to eat.

"I used to go often as a child when we lived in Houston. The beach was only forty-five minutes away, but then after my parents divorced and I moved with my mom to San Antonio," I answered with a sigh. "I moved back to Houston once I had graduated high school."

"Have you ever been back?" She asked as I noticed she had finished eating.

"I haven't seen my mom in almost six years. I talk to her on the phone sometimes, but she has a different life. She married this man who doesn't like me. And, he pretty much forbids my mom any contact with me. I used to try to fight it, but I've given up," I explained as I felt the anger boiling within me. I hated the fact I just couldn't call her or contact her whenever I wanted. "If she's not going to fight for it than I'm not either."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around my arm.

"It's alright, I try not to let it bother me," I assured her, giving her a smile. I was still trying to process how easy it was to honest and straight forward with Alice.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes after that, just enjoying the view. The sun was slowly starting to descend towards the horizon, giving everything a soft orange glow. I smiled down at Alice, my heartbeat increasing with each passing second. I wanted to kiss her.

I began to inch my lips closer to hers, noticing how her breathing picked up as I neared her. I closed my eyes as I my lips were inches from hers. "We have to ride the Ferris Wheel!" Alice suddenly announced causing me to pull away yet again.

"Anything you say, darling," I answered before getting up and offering her my hand. I really couldn't understand what I was doing wrong.

**Alice Cullen**

I couldn't go through with the kiss. I was dying to kiss him. The attraction literally pulled me into him, but I couldn't stop worrying. What if I turned my head the wrong way? What if my breath smelled bad? I had just had a corn dog and my breath was not what you would term 'minty fresh'.

I could clearly see the confusion in Jasper's eyes as I pulled him through the evening crowd to the end of the boardwalk where the tall Ferris Wheel stood. "I remember when I last rode this Emmett told me we were going to flip and fall off our car."

"What happened?" Jasper questioned as we stood in line waiting our turn.

"I started to cry and the entire ride had to stop so I could get down," I admitted with a slight blush. "I told my parents what Emmett had said and he was punished after that. He wasn't able to ride anymore rides."

"You're a mean one, Alice. Remind me never to underestimate you," he replied with a laugh as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I may be small, but that doesn't mean a thing," I answered just as we were directed to our seats.

I snuggled into Jasper's side just as the bar came down. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as he pulled me into him. "Don't worry, I won't let the car flip," he assured me playfully.

"It's not funny, Jasper. I was traumatized up here as a child," I answered before taking a deep breath and settling into Jasper's arms.

The wheel started to move and stop until we were stopped at the highest point. I knew they were loading and unloading passengers and we weren't going to stay long up here, but I really wished we could.

"The view from up here is gorgeous," I commented as I looked at the entire lighted city. It was breathtaking.

"It is pretty amazing," Jasper agreed as I noticed his eyes were locked on mine.

"Is there something wrong, Jazz?" I inquired nervously as I tried to figure out if I had food in my teeth. Why was he staring?

"Everything couldn't be more perfect, darling," he answered in his Southern accent that made my heart flutter in my chest.

I felt my heart skip a few beats as I realized that none of my worries really mattered. I felt an undeniable attraction to Jasper and I was absolutely certain that I would never feel that way about anybody in the world. I wanted us to have our first kiss.

I slowly inched my face closer to his silently mustering up all my courage. His lips brushed mine tentatively at first. He pulled away slightly, his eyes meeting mine. I felt the Ferris Wheel begin again, but the only thing that really held my attention was Jasper.

I licked my lips nervously as he leaned in again kissing me with a bit more force. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I felt like my entire body was on fire as we kissed. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but I wasn't sure how. I wasn't sure if I would ever regain use of my limbs. I felt as if they were made of Jell-O and I was going to fall the minute I tried to get up.

We broke apart after a minute or two and I couldn't help but blush and look away. His smoldering gaze made me feel wanted yet uncomfortable. I wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. I just felt overwhelmed in a good way.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Jasper admitted as the ride began to slow down and stop. They were starting to unload.

"I have too," I answered as I stared down at my lap.

"I really want to be with you, Alice," he stated as he slowly cupped my cheek.

"I want to be with you too," I declared before his lips pressed into mine in a sweet and gentle kiss.

The rest of the night was spent exploring the games and the shops. We ended up sharing an ice cream sundae before Jasper played the milk bottle game and won me Jazz the Alligator. I couldn't ask for a more perfect first date.

I was extremely sad when we started heading back to the car. I hated that our first date had come to a close, but I was also excited. Jasper wanted to take me to the movies the following week and he was really serious about continuing to see me.

For the first time in my life I felt like a real woman. I smiled shyly as Jasper walked me to my door, kissing my lips gently before saying goodnight. He waited for me to head inside before walking back to his truck and driving off. The entire night had been truly magical.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the slight change of pace. I know a lot of people were curious about the Alice/Jasper relationship and I just had to put in a snippet for everyone. I hope this gives you a better understanding of what is going on with them. The rest of the story will remain in Bella and Carlisle POV. This is only a one chapter thing.**

**An update on Vendetta at Twilight: I am currently working on chapter 8 of that story, and have five chapters plus the prologue ready to post. However, I want to have about ten chapters ready to go before I post the prologue. I estimate I will start posting that story later this month.**

**Next Chapter: all of this from Carlisle's POV**

**Muggleinlove**


	24. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 23: Letting Go

Doctor Cullen

You can attend school for a thousand years and earn as many degrees as there are offered, yet you will never be prepared for all of life's events. Today, my baby girl would be going out on her first date.

"You look a little green, dad," Emmett stated as he came in the front door with a gym bag and a basketball in his hand.

"Alice's date is today," I informed him as I took another sip of water. It was taking all of my control not to raid one of the two bottles of alcohol I kept in the house for very special occasions.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Emmett inquired in a hopeful tone. "I personally think Alice is too young to date."

"Thank you, Emmett, for your vote of confidence," I stated as he shrugged and made his way to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"I'm just trying to help," he replied as Alice came down the stairs.

"I hope you plan on bathing before my date arrives," Alice stated as she looked over Emmett's sweaty state.

"I won't be here when your precious date arrives. I have better things to do with my time than wait around for Jazzy," he replied before laughing loudly.

"Dad, Tell Emmett to behave!" Alice ordered causing me to laugh.

"Emmett hit the showers," I stated watching as my son stuck his tongue out at his sister before making his way up the stairs to shower.

"He's so annoying sometimes," Alice commented once he was gone.

"Alice, we need to talk," I began knowing I had to sit down and have a father daughter discussion with her. I wanted her to be aware of how things were, because I knew Mr. Whitlock was not a child anymore.

"Dad, do we have to?" Alice whined as I patted the empty seat next to me on the table.

"We do, sweetie," I replied as she sighed and took her seat.

"Dad, we don't need to have this talk," she began with a blush as she stared down at the table. "I know all about the birds and the bees. Can we pretend we had the talk and leave it at that?"

"I know you know all about that," I answered nervously. I really didn't want to have that talk with her again. Once was definitely enough. "I just wanted to be sure that you knew that you could talk to me about anything. And, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything."

"I know, dad. Jasper is a good guy. We've talked about things on the phone and he knows none of that is happening. I'm too young to take that step, and I don't want to put him in that position," she explained causing me to sigh in relief.

"Just be careful," I said knowing there wasn't much more I could really do. I had taught my daughter to be responsible and I had to trust that she will.

"I love you, daddy!" she stated with a huge smile before giving me a hug and rushing off up the stairs to get ready.

**Bella Swan**

I grabbed my overnight bag as soon as my weekly study group was over. I wanted to get there with enough time to control Carlisle's anxiety and to help Alice prepare for her big date. I knew she was extremely excited and I wanted to do everything in my power to make Alice's night memorable.

"Promise me you'll behave," I said when I spotted Jasper in the kitchen of my apartment with Edward.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked in a slightly offended tone.

"I trust you, Jasper, you know that. But, honestly, Carlisle doesn't. And Alice is his baby girl and one of my best friends. Just be careful and behave," I explained giving my speech for the night.

"You can count on me, Bella. I really do like Alice," he answered firmly and without hesitation. I wasn't quite sure how I knew, but I felt like they were the real deal.

"I'll see you later tonight, then," I replied giving him a smile before Edward grabbed his keys. "I really have to get my own car."

"I don't mind driving you around," Edward commented as we made our way down the apartment stairs to the parking lot.

"I just hate inconveniencing you. I definitely have to look into buying a car. I can't depend on you forever," I sighed before we jumped into the Volvo.

"So, how are things with you and Doctor Cullen?" he inquired curiously.

"They're great, Edward. I don't think I've ever been so happy. I just feel this connection to him. It's wonderful," I explained with a silly grin on my face. It seemed that every time I thought or spoke about Carlisle I had to smile. "How about you and Angela? I don't think she has slept in her bedroom one day over the past month."

"I feel the same way about her, Bella. I love her even though I haven't quite told her yet," he admitted while keeping his eyes on the road.

"If you love her why haven't you told her?" I inquired as I tried to understand where Edward was coming from.

"I'm scared of ruining what we have. I don't want to move too fast, but I don't want to move too slow either," he clarified with a deep sigh causing me to remain quiet for a few minutes. I really wanted to analyze what I was going to say.

"Edward, there is no right or wrong answer to this. But, if you love Angela I think you should tell her. I really think she feels the same way. Fear is not going to take you anywhere," I answered just as we pulled up to Carlisle's house.

"I know you're right, Bella. I think you always are," he responded with a laugh.

"What can I say?" I questioned with a laugh. "Do you want to come in?"

"I should get going," he answered giving me a smile. I knew he still had trouble separating Doctor Cullen as his professor and Carlisle as the person.

"See you Sunday night," I answered kissing his cheek before grabbing my bag and heading to the door.

I couldn't help but smile as Carlisle opened the door and brought me into a tight hug before giving me a fiery kiss. "I could get used to this type of greeting," I commented once we had broken apart.

"As can I," he replied as we went inside.

"It's quiet here," I commented noticing that neither Emmett nor Alice were around.

"Emmett is getting ready to go pick up Rosalie and Alice is holed up in her room getting ready for her date," he said his tone of voice sound less than enthusiastic when talking about Alice.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked as I took his hand and led him across the house to the living room.

"I think Alice is far too young to date," he said as he rested his face on his palms.

"Let me ask you this, Carlisle," I stated as I leaned into him. "How old were you when you went on your first date?"

"I was fourteen," he admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know what its' like to have kids. But, I do know that kids need their space to grow up. And, it's better to be supportive than to forbid them from doing things." I couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at me. "Plus, Alice is a good kid."

"I trust Alice," Carlisle quickly answered. "I just don't trust the outside world. But, I guess you're right."

"I love you," I whispered kissing him softly.

"I love you, too," he agreed as he held me for a few minutes.

"I should go check up on Alice and help her get ready," I commented as I traced lazy patterns on Carlisle's arm.

"Thank you, Bella," he stated giving me another small kiss before I got up.

"For?" I inquired once I was standing.

"For being there for Alice. There are some things a father just can't do." I smiled at his words before heading up stairs to look for Alice.

**Doctor Cullen**

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind as I tried to sit down and read. Yet, I was unable to read more than a few words. I needed to figure out way of making it clear to Mr. Whitlock that I meant business. Alice was my little girl and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'm leaving, dad," Emmett informed me as he ran down the stairs.

"Emmett, do you think it's too much if I start to polish my medieval sword collection? I haven't polished it at least two months," I stated as I tried to find a way of being intimidating without taking everything too far.

"You're going to give the poor guy a heart attack," Emmett answered with a booming laugh. "That's a bit rash. He'll be intimidated enough just to talk to you."

"Thanks, Emmett," I replied taking a deep breath as the doorbell rang announcing his arrival. It was show time.

"I'll let him in," Emmett stated before heading to the door to greet Jasper.

"You must be, Jasper," Emmett said once he had opened the door. "I'm Emmett, Alice's older brother."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Jasper answered before Emmett moved out of the way letting him in.

"You better watch it with my baby sister. If you harm one hair on her head I will not hesitate to kick your ass," Emmett warned in a very serious tone before heading out of the house.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen," Jasper said once he spotted me in the foyer. I could tell by his tone of voice that he was scared.

"How are you doing, Jasper?" I asked motioning him to come in and sit down in the living room.

"I'm doing good," he answered formally. "How about yourself?"

"I'm alright," I answered figuring it was best to get to the point. "Look, Jasper, from what I've heard you're a good man. And, as severely tempted I am to show you my sword collection and scare you to the point where you'll never return. I will not do so."

"Just know that Alice is my baby girl," I explained. "She's the apple of my eye and I expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir," Jasper answered nervously.

"I have a few ground rules I must set. I hope you understand why I must do this," I continued as Jasper nodded in agreement. "First things first, where will you be taking my daughter today?"

"I was hoping to spend the day and the evening in the Santa Cruz Boardwalk. I was hoping we could ride some rides and take a walk along the boardwalk." he explained slowly beginning to look more at ease.

"I need to know if at any time you two go somewhere else, I also must insist that there be no drinking on either part. Alcohol is a very sensitive topic in this family and I expect you to be fully coherent when driving my daughter around. And, finally, I expect Alice to be back by midnight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen. I understand the predicament you're in. And, I thank you for allowing me to go out with your daughter. I promise to be nothing short of a perfect gentleman," he replied just as I heard Alice and Bella coming down the stairs.

"That is all I expect, Jasper," I stated before we both stood up.

"Hi, Jazz!" Alice greeted as she finished going down the stairs slowly followed by Bella.

"Hi, darlin', you look very pretty," Jasper complimented as he walked to the stairs to greet her with a small kiss on the cheek. I had to stop the anger boiling within me as soon as he touched her. I knew it was only Bella's hand on my arm that was stopping me from hurting him.

"Thank you," Alice replied shyly as she blushed slightly.

"Remember to be back by twelve," I reminded them once Alice had kissed me goodbye. "Please be careful, Alice."

"Yes, Sir, I will have Alice back by curfew," Jasper replied as we made our way outside.

"Remember everything we talked about," I said as they neared the truck. I couldn't believe I was really letting my little girl go.

"Carlisle, sweetie, let them have some fun. They know they have to behave." Bella stated as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Somehow having her near made me feel stronger. Her presence was soothing.

"I'm afraid of what fun entails," I admitted as I watched them drive off in Jasper's truck.

"Innocent fun, Carlisle. I trust them both," Bella answered before pulling me back inside.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. What are we supposed to do until midnight?" I really needed to find something to do. I couldn't keep dwelling on the fact that my sixteen year old daughter was out on her first date. And, that her date was a full grown man.

**Bella Swan**

I couldn't help the devilish smile that appeared the moment Carlisle said those words. "We have an empty house all to ourselves," I said as I pushed him gently onto the wall before pressing my body into his. "I can think of plenty we can do."

"You're a sexy vixen, Bella," he commented before I pressed my lips into his.

Our kiss quickly deepened and I soon found my legs wrapping around Carlisle's waist as he carried me to the couch in the living room. His hands roamed across my body leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. I began to pull his shirt off his body as his kisses made their way down my neck and to my collarbone.

"I want you, Carlisle," I whispered as my shirt left my body.

"You have no idea, mia stella," he answered as he began to pull down the straps of my bra.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'll leave," I suddenly heard Emmett say causing us both to turn to him.

"Emmett, I thought you had a date," Carlisle stated in a frustrated tone as I frantically searched for my shirt. It was extremely embarrassing to have Emmett see me in my black lace bra.

"Rose got grounded. She charged too much on her dad's credit card again," he explained as he looked me over causing me to blush. "I can go somewhere. I didn't really mean to interrupt you're sexy time. I just thought we could watch movies. I swung by Blockbuster."

"Movies are good," I quickly stated once I had slipped on my shirt. "What did you bring?"

"I have Transformers and Mall Cop," Emmett replied as he held up the movies.

"I'll go make popcorn," I quickly said escaping to the kitchen. I really had to get away from Emmett for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that he had walked in on us.

I placed the popcorn pack in the microwave before I felt Carlisle's strong arms wrap around my waist. "We can skip the movies and head straight to the bedroom," he stated kissing my neck.

"We already told Emmett, we would watch movies," I answered turning around and kissing him. As tempting as his suggestion sounded I really couldn't face Emmett if Carlisle and I bailed out on the movies.

"Promise me, tonight?" he replied as I responded with a nod and a slow lingering kiss. I definitely had plans for tonight.

**A/N: I am an epic fail when it comes to remembering to post. This once a week thing is really getting to me. I tend to forget it's Tuesday. Anyhow, as of now I'm only technically a few minutes late. I hope I can be forgiven.**

**I am glad so many of you enjoyed the Alice/Jasper date. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. A lot of you were curious about what Carlisle and Jasper discussed.**

**Update on my writing status: I have just finished the last chapter of this story, Chapter 30. All I have left is the epilogue which I plan to write in the next few days. I will then focus exclusively on my new story Vendetta at Twilight. As of now I have 8 chapters plus the Prologue completely written. Five of which are edited and ready to post. Posting for that story will begin later this month.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting Jane**

**Muggleinlove**


	25. Jane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

*****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE BOTTOM!*****

Chapter 24: Jane

**Bella Swan**

I joined Alice in the living room after I had changed into my pajamas. Emmett was on a date with Rosalie. While Carlisle had been called into the hospital for an emergency consult leaving Alice and I all alone. I hated the fact that I couldn't spend Friday night curled up in Carlisle's arms the way we had planned. But, I still enjoyed the girl bonding time I had with Alice.

"You still have to tell me all about your date." I knew from Jasper that their date had been absolutely perfect, but I was dying to know more. Men were not ones to give away details. I had to practically pry Jasper for a few details.

"It was magical, Bella," Alice gushed as I joined her on the couch. "There really are no other words to describe it."

"I know you went to the boardwalk and rode rides. But, I want details." I knew I probably sounded like a twelve year old, but I honestly didn't care. I wasn't used to having girlfriends. Plus, I really couldn't ask Angela for too many details. Edward was too much like my brother for that. I didn't need to know so many details.

"Bella, it was wonderful." I could clearly tell by the look in Alice's eyes that she was head over heels for Jasper. "We held hands and talked. I felt like the whole night flew by far too quickly. And, when he kissed me it was as if the whole world suddenly made perfect sense."

"You two kissed?" I couldn't help but smile at this revelation. I knew it was something I wouldn't share with Carlisle, but it was incredibly sweet. A girl never forgot her first kiss. And, I was certain that Alice's first kiss was nothing short of perfect.

"We kissed on the very top of the Ferris Wheel. It was like something straight out of a movie," she described, making me smile.

"It sounds so incredibly romantic." I really couldn't have been any happier for the two of them. They really did seem as if they were meant for each other. "Are you guys going out again?"

"We're going to the movies and dinner tomorrow night. Dad is not exactly thrilled, but he agreed as long as we follow the same rules." Carlisle had been incredibly understanding over the whole thing. I knew that my parents would've never allowed me to do the same. It was nice to see how much Carlisle trusted Alice.

Our girl talk was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting company?" I inquired as Alice stood up to go check. "You better have not invited Jasper over without your father's permission." I really didn't want to be the bad guy, but I wasn't going to allow them to sneak around together.

"I'm not stupid, Bella," Alice replied as she opened the door. "Grandma! What are you doing here?"

I instantly froze when I heard Alice identify the woman at the door as "grandma." I had already met Carlisle's mother, Anna, meaning this had to be Esme's mother. And, I was absolutely certain that she didn't know about me.

"Can't I surprise my grandchildren?" she inquired as she stepped inside. Esme's mother looked like the exact opposite of Anna. She was shorter, around Alice's height, with white hair and an aged face. She was still impeccably dressed and it was quite easy to see that she was just as affluent as Carlisle's family. However, her style was much lower key and conservative.

"I just wasn't expecting you," Alice stammered with a slight panicked look as her grandmother's eyes landed on me. I instantly felt as if I was being scrutinized. "This is Bella. Bella, this my grandmother, Jane Platt." I knew Alice wasn't quite sure on how to introduce me. I wasn't sure how much Carlisle wanted her to know.

"Hello, Mrs. Platt, it's a pleasure to meet you." I took the initiative even though I felt uncomfortable by her gaze. She didn't seem as welcoming as Anna.

"Bella, that is quite a peculiar name." I felt like I was under a microscope as she continued to look me over. "I wasn't aware your father allowed you to have sleepovers, Alice. Is he here?"

"Dad, had to go to the hospital for an emergency. He should be home soon." Alice looked at me apologetically as we followed Mrs. Platt into the house. Carlisle had assured us that he would be home no later than ten and it was already half past nine.

"And where is Emmett?" She was studying the entire house, brushing her finger against all the surfaces checking for dust. I definitely didn't like her.

"He's out on a date with his girlfriend." Mrs. Platt eyes grew wide as they noticed the mess of junk food Alice and I had created in the living room. We had popcorn, candy bars, soda, and an empty pizza box on the coffee table.

"Do you two call this a healthy dinner? I will definitely being having a talk with your father when he returns. Your mother would've never allowed junk food for dinner." I stiffened at the mention of Esme before making my way to clean up our mess. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to return home.

"Is your brother still with that blond floozy?" I heard Mrs. Platt begin to question Alice as I picked up. I hadn't met Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, but I seriously doubted she was a floozy.

"Grandma, Rosalie is very nice." It was very sweet of Alice to try to defend her, but I just knew that she wasn't going to be successful. I seriously doubted that anybody won a fight against her.

"Any young woman who sleeps with their boyfriend before marriage is a floozy." I bit my tongue as I entered the kitchen to throw away some of the garbage. It was obvious that Mrs. Platt and I didn't see eye to eye on too many things.

"I'm going out front to take out the garbage." I grabbed the garbage bag before making my way out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea she was coming," Alice said in a whisper as she followed me out into the foyer under the pretense she needed to add something to the bag.

"I just want to catch Carlisle and warn him. I'm not sure what he wants to tell her." I wasn't going to be mad if he didn't want to tell her. I just needed to know what our story was.

"I'll keep her entertained." Alice quickly made her way back to the kitchen as I made my way outside to throw away the garbage. I prayed that Carlisle would arrive in the next couple of minutes.

I took a deep breath as the cool wind hit my face. I really needed to get my feelings under control. Did it really matter what she thought about me? Honestly, I knew it did. Our relationship was anything but traditional and I didn't want anything to stand in our way.

I dropped the garbage bag in the bin just as Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway behind Mrs. Platt's. "What are you doing out here, mia stella?" Carlisle asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Mrs. Platt is here," I announced as he took a deep calming breath before pulling me into him.

"I know she can come on a bit strong, but she really is a good woman." I had no doubt that she was a good woman, but her presence made me uncomfortable. "We should head inside before you catch a cold out here."

"She thinks I'm Alice's friend." I knew it was better to just deal with the problem. There was no use in skirting around the issue. I needed to know what Carlisle wanted to tell her about us. "I had no idea what to tell her, Carlisle. She's overwhelming."

"Bella, I'm not ashamed of us and what we have." I felt my fear begin to melt as Carlisle closed the door and his blue eyes looked into mine. I could tell that he loved me and every single word he said was true. "I'm not going to lie to her about what we are and what we have. I love you and I really don't care what anybody else thinks."

"I love you, too." I felt my heartbeat increase as Carlisle leaned into me. His hands gently cupped my face as my arms wrapped around his torso. My body instantly relaxed the minute his lips brushed mine tentatively at first before slowly increasing the pressure.

"What is the meaning of this, Carlisle?" Carlisle's body immediately stiffened. His lips gently brushed mine once more in assurance before he took a deep breath and turned to Mrs. Platt. I knew the shit had just hit the fan.

**Doctor Cullen**

I always knew that I would eventually have to let Jane know that I was seeing Bella. but I had hoped that I would have much more control over when and how it would happen. I had never had a close relationship with my in-laws, but neither had Esme. I knew they meant well, but Esme and I preferred to keep them at arm's length.

However, I knew the minute I pulled into the house that I had to tell her the truth. I wasn't going to lie to her, because I wasn't embarrassed about what I shared with Bella. It was unconventional, but it was still beautiful. We loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

"What is the meaning of this, Carlisle?" I took a deep calming breath before I pressed my lips against Bella's one last time. I wanted her to be sure that nothing was going to change. Jane's opinion was not going to make me feel differently about Bella.

"Jane, what a pleasant surprise? What brings you here this evening? We weren't expecting you." I tried to stay polite when my temper was threatening to overcome me. Why did she think she had the right to question me in my own house?

"I can see that much. Have you completely lost your mind?" Jane's eyes were full of disappointment as she studied Bella and me. "Do you greet all of Alice's friends this way?"

"Jane, Bella is my girlfriend. We have been dating for almost three months," I explained as I took Bella's hand in mine. "She is not one of Alice's friends."

"I consider her my best friend. She really is wonderful, Grandma." Alice face instantly glowed when she spoke about Bella. It was easy to tell that they really had a great relationship, but I knew she didn't have to hear this argument. I was not going to subject her to the painful words I was sure Jane had to say.

"Alice, head upstairs to your room." I knew Alice wanted to be involved and I loved the fact that she was defending our relationship. But, this was not the place for her to be. She didn't need to listen to this.

"But, Dad!" Alice complained angrily as she looked at me and then Bella.

"No arguments, Alice. Go to your room." Alice looked at me one last time before placing her hands on her hips and turning to her grandmother.

"You should really give Bella a chance. She loves my dad. And, I haven't seen him this happy since mom was alive." She didn't give Jane a chance to respond before she made her way upstairs.

"I don't believe this, Carlisle. You even have your daughter brainwashed. I thought you loved Esme. How could you replace her with this tramp? She looks like she can be one of your students." Her voice grew slightly louder after each word. Jane was angry and she was going to make sure we knew it. "Is she a student of yours?"

I froze at her words as Bella grip on my hand tightened. She was just as worried about all of this as I was. I hadn't expected her to figure out that Bella was one my student and I really had no idea how to respond to her. Did I tell her the truth? Did I lie? Would it be worse if she found out later?

"I can't believe this, Carlisle! How could you date one of your students? Are you insane? Esme must be rolling in her grave. How dare you disrespect her memory by bringing in this slut?" I felt my anger kick in. I had allowed Jane to disrespect Bella once, but I wasn't going to allow it again. And, I was certainly not going to let anyone question my love for Esme.

"Jane, what I do with my personal life is none of your concern. Bella is a wonderful woman. She has nor will she ever be a tramp or a slut. She is a respectable woman. And, don't you ever question my love for Esme. She was my wife and the mother of my children and I will always love her."

"It certainly doesn't look like it!" Jane responded with nothing but malice in her voice. "You have probably been sleeping with your students even while you were married to Esme."

"I was never anything less than faithful to my wife. And, I will not explain my actions to you." I was seething with anger. I had to remain calm even though I felt as if I was going to blow up.

"There's nothing to explain. Everything is crystal clear from here. And, to think I honestly thought you loved my daughter. It's amazing how fast you have replaced her. And, your replacement is almost half your age. Have you no shame?"

"Mrs. Platt," Bella started after she had taken a deep breath. "I love Carlisle, Alice and Emmett in more ways than I can possibly explain to you. You can call me a tramp, a slut, or any other words you can come up with. But, I will not allow you to question Carlisle's love for Esme. I will never expect him to stopping loving her. She had to be a great woman to have found such a great man. I'm going to head upstairs."

"Do you have anything left to say, Jane?" I asked after Bella had made it upstairs. This argument was not going anywhere.

"You will be hearing from me, Carlisle. I will not allow you to tarnish my daughter's memory this way." Jane turned into the living room to grab her purse.

"Esme's memory will never be tarnished. I hope you remember that I waited eight years before I even looked at another woman. And, to this day I am glad I did. I will always love Esme. It is up to you if you want to believe me or not."

Jane didn't respond as she headed to the door, slamming it behind her. I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind, but I really wished there was. I wanted Alice and Emmett to have both sets of grandparents. But, it was apparent that they weren't going to anymore. Jane and her husband, Felix, would never forgive me.

**Bella Swan**

I was not the least affected by the names Jane had used to describe me. Carlisle and I knew that they weren't true, and that was all that mattered to me. However, I couldn't ignore her accusations. I knew Carlisle loved Esme and it was painful for me to hear her mom put down Carlisle's feelings.

There was so much I wanted to tell her, but I stopped myself. I was not going to waste any more time and I was not going to stoop down to her level. Alice didn't deserve to hear anything else. She had never made it to her room but was sitting on the top step crying as she listened to everything.

I made my way past Jane and up the stairs. "Alice lets go to your room," I suggested as I held my hand out to her. She took my hand and I led down the hall into her bedroom.

"Why is she so hateful? She doesn't even know you." I really wished I had the answer for Alice, but I didn't. I wasn't sure why she was behaving the way she was.

I held onto Alice as she cried against me. I knew there was very little I could do, but I was going to do what I could. I was going to be there for Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. I wasn't going to allow Jane to ruin what we had.

"Promise me you'll always be here." Alice's plea made my heart break. I knew no matter what happened with Carlisle and our relationship I was always going to be there for Alice. She was my best friend.

"I'll always be here, Alice. You can always count on me." Carlisle entered a few minutes afterwards. His eyes were full of concern as he noticed that Alice was still crying in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, she just left." Carlisle sat down at the edge of Alice's bed taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry you both had to go through that. I wasn't expecting her to handle it that way."

"I know mom is happy for you, dad. No matter what grandma says she knows you loved her." I felt the tears slide down my cheek as I heard Alice's word. Her approval meant more to me than anyone else's.

I wasn't sure how things with Jane were going to turn out. But, I did know nothing was going to change my feelings for the entire Cullen family.

**A/N: A lot of you believed that Jane was going to be Carlisle's ex-girlfriend or Esme's sister. I hope I surprised you by making her Esme's mother instead. **

**I have two announcements to make and I know you will all be happy to read them both. Firstly, I have finished Taking Chances. The entire story is 30 chapters plus a short Epilogue. I will start posting every three days from now on. The next update will be Friday. **

**I am also very happy to announce that I have am finally ready to post my new story, Vendetta at Twilight, I will begin posting that one this Sunday night. It is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover with only Twilight characters. I am simply using the Harry Potter settings and incorporating all the Twilight characters into them. There is no need to have read the Harry Potter books, but it would be helpful if you have. The posting schedule for this story will be every Sunday night. I am really looking forward to getting everyone's reaction to this. Make sure to add me to Author's Alert.**

**Next Chapter: Carlisle's Decision (up Friday)**

**Muggleinlove**


	26. Carlisle's Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 25: Carlisle's Decision

**Doctor Cullen**

Bella and I stayed with Alice until she had finally fallen asleep. I hated Jane for putting Alice through that ordeal. And even more for questioning my love for Esme in front of my daughter. Jane had no right to do that.

I was at a complete loss over what to do. I loved Esme, but I also loved Bella. I had no idea how I was able to love them both equally. I couldn't say who I loved more, because in reality I didn't know. Was that good or bad? Was that even fair to Bella?

I felt the bed move before I felt Bella's small hand on my arm causing me to open my eyes. "Let's head to bed and get some rest." I nodded at her suggestion, bending down to kiss Alice's forehead gently.

I followed Bella out of Alice 's bedroom and across the hall to mine. There was so much I wanted to say, but I didn't know where to begin. Bella didn't pressure me to say word, allowing me to get my pajamas while she turned down the bed.

I went into the bathroom to change and I couldn't help but look in the mirror. What did Bella see me? I was very confused over what she wanted. Why was she willing to put up with all of this? A voice in my head said it was love, but I didn't understand it. Why did she love me?

I took longer than normal in the bathroom, trying to make sense of everything. Was I really disrespecting Esme's memory by moving forward with my life? Would she have wanted me to be with someone as young as Bella? Did our age difference matter?

I splashed cold water onto my face before finding a towel. As I picked up the dark green towel I was immediately encompassed by the sweet smell that was Bella. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and her freesia body wash. The combination was intoxicating. It made me feel happy and loved. How could that be wrong?

I took a deep calming breath before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. My eyes were immediately drawn to Bella. She was sitting on her side of the bed patiently waiting for me. Even though the only light in the room was from my bedside lamp, I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bella finally asked me as I stood frozen in the doorway. I didn't deserve such a smart, caring, beautiful woman. How could I love her the way she deserved? I knew what I had to do.

"Bella, we need to talk." As the words left my mouth my heart instantly crumbled into pieces in my chest. How was I going to put her through this? How was I going to survive this? All I knew is that I had to do this. She deserved much better than me.

" Carlisle," Bella said in a fearful tone. She definitely knew where I was headed with this. "I won't let you do this."

"I have no choice, mia stella. It's for the best." I had to look away as Bella's eyes welled up with tears. I couldn't watch the pain I was causing her. But, I knew that the more time that passed the harder it would be for both us. We had to face the inevitable.

"Damn it, Carlisle . Why are you doing this? I'm not going to let you do this." Bella's eyes met mine and through her sadness and pain I saw determination and love. She wasn't going to give up.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you. I can never love you the way you deserve. You deserve someone who will give themselves fully to you. How can I possibly love you and Esme? It's not fair to either of you." I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath. I had to keep reminding myself that it was for the best. I was doing this, because I loved her.

**Bella Swan**

I knew the minute he had said those four words that Carlisle wanted to break up with me. Nobody says "we need to talk" when they want to discuss the weather. He wanted to end what we had, but I couldn't let him. I loved him in more ways than I could possibly explain to him. And, I wasn't going to give up on us. I was not a quitter. I was not going to leave when times got rough.

I understood his confusion the minute he voiced his concern. He didn't think it was possible to love Esme and to love me. He was torn. He wanted to honor the memory of his wife, but also wanted to move forward. I knew he loved me and I was going to make sure he saw that.

"Can you tell me you don't love me?" I inquired knowing I was taking a great risk. Could he lie to me? I really hoped he couldn't. "If you can tell me that I don't mean anything, I will leave. I will never bring up what we had."

It would kill me to see him in class and interact with him as only his student, but I would do it. If he could tell me he didn't love me.

Carlisle remained quiet for a few minutes. His mouth opened a few times, but he didn't say a word. I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. Did that mean he loved me? Or was he just figuring out a way to tell me gently? Could I have imagined everything?

I pushed all the doubts away, biting my lip nervously. I wanted to jump in his arms and stay there forever. But, I needed to hear him say that he loved me. I wanted to hear those words again. I held back my tears as I finally looked away. Maybe he was right. Would it be better if it ended now?

I stood up slowly before looking at him one last time. I knew the tears were about fall, but I didn't want him to see them. I didn't want his last memory of me to be with tears rolling down my cheeks. I wanted him to remember the good times.

I took one final glance at him before reaching the door knob. "I'll always love you," I whispered, not really sure if it was loud enough for him to hear before opening the door.

"Bella, wait," Carlisle suddenly spoke, rushing to me. He closed the distance between us quickly, pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I eagerly responded to him my arms wrapping around his neck. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I didn't want any type of distance between us.

"I love you, mia stella. Please don't ever doubt that." Carlisle shut the door before kissing me again. His fingers lightly caressed my cheek as he looked into my eyes.

"Then why are you trying to break up with me?" The tears I had been trying so hard to stop slid down my cheeks. How could he love me?

"I want what's best for you. I want you to be with someone who can give you everything you want and deserve. Someone without baggage." I pulled Carlisle away from the door to the bed. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt.

"Carlisle, I love you. I know all the baggage you come with and I honestly don't consider it baggage. Alice and Emmett are great kids and I love them. And, I honestly never want you to stop loving Esme. I believe there is room in your heart for both of us. And, I know you love me no less because you love her."

"I'm scared, Bella," he admitted before meeting my eyes. "I'm scared that one day everything is going to blow up. What if Anne reports us to the school? What if we get caught? I don't want you to lose your career."

"You mean more to me than my career. We'll deal with everything as it comes. But, I need you to promise me one thing." I knew he loved me and wanted to be with me, but I needed the promise.

"Anything, mia stella." He took my hand in his, drawing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Promise me that you'll never try to break up with me again." I looked deep into his eyes trying to convey how important my request was. I loved Carlisle and he was the only man I ever wanted to be with.

"I promise," Carlisle replied before I closed the distance between us kissing him. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but quickly increased in pace as we fell back onto the bed. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to physically show him the depth of my love and of my emotions.

I pulled off his shirt, relishing the warmth of his chest as I trailed the kisses down to his neck. "I love you," he whispered, pulling off my tank before covering my chest with kisses and nips.

I rolled onto my back, moaning in pleasure as he moved on top of me, pressing his hardness into me. I could clearly feel every inch of him through the thin material of our pajama pants. "I want you." I said, wasting no time. I pulled down his pants, groaning when his mouth attached to the juncture of my neck and collar. The rest of my clothes soon joined his on the floor, leaving both of us completely nude.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies causing us to sigh, moan, and call out in complete ecstasy. "I love you, Bella. Please don't ever doubt that," he said before entering me slowly.

I gasped at the sudden contact, wrapping my legs tightly at his waist. My eyes connected with his and all movement stopped. We simply looked into each other's eyes, allowing our eyes to convey everything we were feeling.

I could feel his love and adoration radiating from his body. I could feel it in the way he looked at me and in the slow way he touched me. It was incredible. I felt complete.

He slowly began to move as our lips connected in a passionate kiss. His movements were careful and steady. He was in no hurry to reach the finish the line. This was about expressing our feelings and we both wanted it to last forever.

Carlisle Cullen was my soul mate.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was completely relieved to have Bella in my arm. I would have never survived if she would have left. I needed her. She completed me in a way I never thought was possible. I considered her my friend, my lover, and my equal. She was the half that made me whole.

I moved within her slowly, thankful that my body was cooperating with me. I kissed every inch of skin I could reach, groaning as her hips met every single one of my thrusts. Neither one of us said a word, letting our actions speak for themselves.

I felt myself nearing the edge as her walls began to constrict around me. I knew she was close and I was determined to hold out. I wanted us to climax together. "Carlisle, I'm close," she gasped causing me to increase my tempo slightly.

Bella's legs suddenly wrapped tighter around my waist as she screamed out my name. I followed close after, drowning our noises of pleasure in a heated kiss.

I reluctantly pulled out of Bella before settling us both underneath the covers. Bella immediately curled into me, resting her head against my chest. Our hands intertwined above the comforter, neither one of us speaking.

I knew that I would never be able to live without Bella. But, I also knew that my love for her didn't lessen my love for Esme. Or, vice versa. I loved them both and I was extremely lucky to have found a woman like Bella.

I slept in perfect contentment that night, my arms wrapped tightly around Bella. I knew we faced countless challenges, but I was determined to face them together. I was not going to let anyone stand in our way.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I heard Bella's voice drift into my unconscious causing my eyes to open. I was surprised to find that Bella was already dressed. Was it late? Had I slept in? "Good morning, sunshine. It's past noon."

My eyes widen in shock as I turned around to look at the alarm clock. It was already five minutes past noon. "Why did you let me sleep?" I asked, pulling Bella down to me to give her a proper morning greeting.

Bella responded to my kiss but ended it much too soon for my liking. "Do you plan on staying in bed all day?" Bella smiled seductively as her fingers danced across my bare chest.

"I have no qualms about doing so. That is, if you'd join me." I pulled Bella back into me, pressing her lips to mine before escaping from my grasp.

"As tempting as that sounds, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie are downstairs. They said something about having one last barbecue before it gets cold." I sighed deeply, wishing there was a way to convince her to stay in bed with me. "Get dressed and meet us there."

"If I must," I teased before Bella made her way out of the bedroom and back downstairs. It seemed as if we were going to have a barbecue.

**Bella Swan**

"We need to buy paper plates, cups, napkins, and plastic forks." I heard Alice rummaging through the kitchen and the pantry, making a complete list of what needed to be bought for the barbecue.

"Don't forget the food," Emmett added with a chuckle just as I entered the kitchen.

"Is dad awake, Bella? I need to call Jasper and reschedule our movie date. Do you think dad would let him come to the barbecue?" Alice was a huge ball of energy and I really didn't know how to respond.

"You should calm down, Alice. Why don't we wait for Carlisle to join us." Rose smiled at me apologetically, patting the empty chair next to her.

Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, was extremely tall and beautiful. She had long blond hair and dark blue eyes causing her to contrast beautifully with Emmett. They were definitely a very attractive couple. And, surprisingly, she was extremely nice.

"I sometime forget how much energy she can have." I took the seat Rose offered, watching as Alice bounced throughout the kitchen, making her list while pushing Emmett out of her way.

"You'll get used to it," Rose admitted with a laugh. It had really been a long time since I had been to a barbecue. And, it really did sound like fun.

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter of Taking Chances. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was one of the harder chapters to write, but definitely not the hardest. **

**Like I have mentioned before I have finished this story, and will now be posting every three days. The next post will be on Monday. **

**I will also posting the Prologue to my brand new story this Sunday night. The new story is called Vendetta at Twilight and will be a Bella/Edward story. I am really enjoying writing it, and I really can't wait to finally get your reactions this weekend. Make sure to add me to Author Alerts.**

**Next Chapter: Barbecue Preparations**

**Muggleinlove**


	27. Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 26: Unexpected Twist

**Bella Swan**

"Dad, we need to go the market!" Alice announced the minute Carlisle stepped into the kitchen still in his pajama pants and an old shirt. She had already compiled a neat list of all the supplies we needed to pick up.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," Carlisle laughed before he kissed Alice's forehead dismissively.

"Dad, market." Alice tapped her foot impatiently as she waved the list in front of his face.

"So, where is this barbecue, I'm hearing about, being held?" Carlisle winked at me playfully as he served himself a bowl of cereal.

"Stop teasing, dad. I know you said it was alright." Alice folded her arms across her chest, giving her dad a pout. Carlisle was instantly putty in her hands.

"We'll go to the market as soon as I finish eating."Alice's pout quickly turned into a smile causing me to laugh.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," I whispered to Carlisle just as my cell phone began to ring.

I jumped off the barstool before making my way across the kitchen to where my phone was charging. I felt my heart stop the minute I noticed it was my mom calling. I knew something was up, because she tended not to call me much.

"It's my mom," I informed everyone before unplugging the phone and heading outside to talk. I really didn't want to explain to her who was making all the noise. I still hadn't been able to tell her that I had a boyfriend.

"Hi, mom!" I greeted as I stepped out into the backyard.

"Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing?" My mom's voice rang excitedly through the other side of the phone. I heard shuffling in the background before all the noise stopped. "I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you. I've been trying to call you all morning."

"Sorry, mom. I guess I didn't hear the phone. It was charging in the kitchen." I had forgotten to check my phone for calls when I had woken up.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Charlie and I are coming down to see you and Edward tomorrow. It's getting too cold here in Forks, and I can really use a change in scenery for a few days." My mouth opened in shock as I processed what she had said. My parents were coming to visit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to stay focused while trying to figure out what to tell them. Should I introduce them to Carlisle? He had introduced me to his mom and it only seemed fair that I did the same.

"You know how things are, Bells. It was a spur of the moment thing. Your dad got a few days off from work and it seemed like a good time. Plus, I really miss you." I felt a wave guilt wash over me as I realized how distant I had been in the last few months. We only spoke about once a week if that. And I really did miss my parents.

"I miss you too, mom." I took a deep breath knowing I had to tell her. I didn't want to hide what I had with Carlisle. I wanted them to meet him. "Mom, there's something you should know before you come."

I looked out into the patio as I tried to get my thoughts together. How much should I tell her about Carlisle? How would she react? Was it better to let them figure it out when they arrive? Or was it better to warn them?

"Is something wrong?" My mom's tone was full of concern and I could already imagine how much she was worrying.

"Nothing is wrong, mom. Far from it, actually. I just wanted to tell you that I met somebody." I bit my lip nervously as I waited for her reaction. I was purposely vague, because I had no idea what to tell her. How did I tell her I was seeing my professor who was almost fifteen years older than me?

"That's great, Bella. Is he a student like you? I bet he's very handsome. I can't wait to meet him." I couldn't help but laugh at my mom's random thoughts.

"No, mom, he's not a student. He's actually a doctor and he is very handsome." I wanted my mom to be impressed by Carlisle even before she met him. I knew the fact that he was a doctor made him very appealing to her. I knew my father was going to be a lot harder to win over.

"A handsome doctor?" Renee giggled. "You sure know how to pick them, sweetie. But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I guess I was just nervous over how you would react. He has two kids," I admitted nervously. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to that revelation. "He was married before, but his wife died."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" she questioned causing me to sigh.

"I love him and I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." I had no doubt that Carlisle was the man for me.

The backyard door opened causing me to turn around. Carlisle stepped outside, quietly taking a seat next to me on one of the deck steps.

"I want to know more about him. He has to be a great guy to have caught your eye. I have to go pick clothes from the cleaners and finish packing. Why don't we all have dinner tomorrow night? I'm just dying to meet Mr. Handsome Doctor."

"My parents want to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Would that be alright?" I turned to Carlisle, hoping he would agree to meet them.

"That's fine," he nodded as he took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"That's perfect, mom. I'll set everything up with him and let you know tomorrow when you arrive." We hung up a few minutes later and I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me. How would they react to Carlisle?

"What's wrong, mia stella?" I rested my head against his shoulder as I wrapped my hand tighter around his. "Do you not want me to meet your parents?"

"Of course, I want you to meet my parents. I just don't know how they're going to react. I think my mom will be impressed because you're a doctor. But I'm not sure about my dad. He's very overprotective." I answered truthfully.

"He's only overprotective because he loves you. I can understand that." I knew I was worrying over something I had no control over. My parents would have to accept Carlisle, because he wasn't going anywhere. Sooner or later they would see how right he was for me. I just hoped it would be much sooner than later.

**Doctor Cullen**

Meeting Bella's parents wasn't going to be an easy task. I wasn't even sure if I was prepared for it. But I was aware that I wasn't exactly the type of man her parents would've imagined her with. I hoped they would see that I really did love her. After all, if I was willing to accept Jasper, they would eventually come around.

"I just hope everything works out fine," Bella sighed as I pulled her chin up to have her eyes meet mine. Her eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." I smiled at her before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. The kiss was very slow and meaningful. I wanted to wash away all her fears and worries. I wanted her to know that I was willing to stand by her and go through anything her parents would throw at me.

"Yuck, dad, get a room!" Alice stated in a disgusted tone as she stepped out into the patio. Bella and I pulled apart causing Bella to blush and look away from Alice.

"We have one, darling," I answered with a laugh causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"It's way too late for me to go to the market and still have time to decorate." Alice ignored my comment, wiggling her way in between us. "Can you two go to the market while Emmett and Rose help me decorate?"

"Alice, it's just a barbecue. What decorations could you possibly set up?" Bella seemed extremely confused over Alice's insistence on decorating.

"Bella, I would expect you to know this! You just can't have a barbecue without decorations. We need to put up paper lanterns, torches, tablecloths, center pieces. I can go on forever." Alice looked over at Bella as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My daughter was not one to do anything small. "Would you guys do the shopping?"

"I'll go get changed." I stood up before helping my two girls up to their feet.

"You do know we're going to have to drive a bit farther to the market," Bella pointed out as we both went inside leaving Alice to figure out how she was going to set up the decorations. We couldn't risk being recognized at one of the local supermarkets. We had to drive at least thirty minutes away.

"I don't mind," I answered truthfully as I took her hand, leading her upstairs and into the bedroom. I closed the door behind us before pressing her into the door causing her to squeal in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a giggle as my hands roamed down her body before I kissed her lips passionately.

"I'm not sure how much alone time we're going to get once your parents get into town." I trailed my kisses across her jaw and down her neck, nipping at her skin playfully.

"We'll make time." Bella's hands wandered down my shoulders and back before settling on my ass, bringing my body flushed with hers.

"We have time now." I pulled her legs around my waist, making sure she knew how ready I was for her.

"We need to go though," I pointed out against her skin.

"I think we should save water and shower together," she gasped before I carried her into the bathroom.

We somehow managed to be in the car and on our way to Trader Joe's in under an hour. Alice had insisted on making us drive even further to pick up organic ingredients for the barbecue. We entered the freeway, letting the soft music on the radio fill the comfortable silence between us.

"Do you think we should go out to dinner with my parents? Or should I cook for them?" Bella suddenly asked as turned to me, keeping my hand on her lap. She still seemed very preoccupied with her parents' visit.

"It's up to you really, mia stella. I don't mind either way." I gave her a smile before turning my attention back to the road.

I suddenly felt a huge force hit the left side of my car causing me to grip the steering wheel tightly in the hope of keeping control. Everything seemed to happen too fast for me to process. I heard the loud crunching of metal and glass and Bella's scream. My entire body lunged forward against the steering wheel. I brought my hand to my face before everything went black.

**Bella Swan**

I was at a total loss over what had happened. I remembered a huge impact and loud noises, but nothing else. I looked over at Carlisle and my heart stopped. He was crunched over the steering wheel and there was blood running down his face. The entire left side of the car was sunken in.

"Carlisle, talk to me." I pleaded, reaching for him. I ignored the cuts on my arm and on my face, reaching for him. "Talk to me." Carlisle didn't move a single muscle and I felt as if everything was falling apart. Why wouldn't he answer me?

"Miss, Miss, are you alright?" A stranger asked as he opened my door. "Help is coming. Can you talk?"

I was aware of the person trying to get my attention but all I could do was stare at Carlisle and call out his name. "Dammit, Carlisle wake up!" I demanded as the tears streamed down my face. I had no idea what to do. I felt as if I should know. Why didn't I know?

"Miss, can you hear me?" I felt a person touch me, but I couldn't respond. I needed to somehow help Carlisle wake up. He needed me to do something for him and I had no idea what to do. What kind of doctor was I going to be?

"Carlisle, you have to wake up." I felt the anger in me rise as the tears continued to roll down my face. How was I going to survive without him? I needed him.

"Miss, can you get out of the car?" I felt somebody touch me causing me to pull away. I wasn't going to leave his side. They couldn't make me.

"Miss, I'm Officer Shaw and I need to get you out of here." My eyes never left Carlisle's body. Even through my tears I knew he was badly injured. I couldn't see his legs or his left hand, and his entire upper body was hunched over the steering wheel. I knew things were bad.

"I have to do something," I told the officer as he took my arms.

"Miss, we need to get you out of here." Somebody began to pull me out of the car. Yet, all I could do was stare at Carlisle and try to wrack my brain. What did I need to do?

"He needs me." I sobbed, collapsing into the arm of the officer. I was at a total loss over what to do.

"We're going to help him, Miss." I was led away from the car and Carlisle to an awaiting ambulance. They sat me down on the gurney and I felt as if I were in a daze. The only thing I kept seeing was Carlisle.

"I need to go to him. He needs me." I stood up, glaring at the paramedic who tried to pull me back down. I needed to figure out what needed to be done.

"Miss, we need to assess your injuries and you'll just get in the way. Let the professionals do their job." The young man held me down as he took my vitals.

"I'm fine! He needs help!" I had to help. I needed to do anything and everything I could to help.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Miss. Some of these cuts need stitches." The paramedic tried to get me to lie back on the gurney, but I pushed him off.

"I'm not leaving without Carlisle!" I looked across the lanes watching as they carefully took Carlisle out of the wrecked Mercedes. I was vaguely aware of the other body being rolled into the other ambulance. But, all I cared about was Carlisle. Was he going to be alright?

The paramedics barked orders as they situated him on the stretcher moving him as little as possible. The paramedic held my arms down, preventing me from rushing to him. I had to figure out a way to get to him.

"Let's make a deal," I stated, trying to control my crying. "I'll let you help me if I can go to him. Please, don't make me leave his side."

"Miss, we just want to help," he explained as I looked at him skeptically. I just knew that this had to work. I wasn't going to let Carlisle go through this alone. He needed me to be there for him.

"Then let me ride with him." I breathed a sigh of relief as the paramedic escorted me to Carlisle's ambulance, helping me up.

I tried to keep myself composed as I looked at Carlisle. He had streak of blood from his forehead down his face and one of his hands was completely bloody. His neck was in a brace and I knew he had to have multiple broken bones. I just had to remember to be strong.

**A/N: How's this for a twist? Remember accidents unfortunately happen just like this. Hold on for the next few chapters, because it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**My new story, Vendetta at Twilight, posted last night. I hope you will all go check it out if you haven't already done so. It is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover without the Harry Potter characters. I simply use the HP setting. It is an Edward/Bella story and I'm having tons of fun writing it. Go check it out!**

**I really want to hear the response to this chapters, so please review! I read each and everyone of them even if I can't reply.**

**Next Chapter: Aftermath**

**Muggleinlove**


	28. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 27: Waiting

**Bella Swan**

I was in a complete daze as I rode in the ambulance with Carlisle. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly. I couldn't think straight and I couldn't make sense out of anything around me. The only thing that was keeping me going was Carlisle. He needed me to be strong for him and I wasn't going to let him down.

We were met by a complete team of doctors when we pulled into the hospital. The doctors immediately took control of Carlisle, leading him inside. I tried to follow them, but was held back by the paramedic. Didn't they see that I needed to know what was wrong with him?

"Miss, you need to get looked at," the paramedic I had made the deal with reminded me before calling one of the doctors over to us.

"I don't want to leave him," I said, taking a deep breath reminding myself I had to be strong. "I'll be fine, just let me stay with him."

"Miss, some of these cuts look extremely serious. They need to be examined," the young doctor replied. The doctor was probably just a few years older than me, but reminded me just how much experience I lacked. I was of no help to Carlisle.

"Later," I answered firmly as we entered the hospital and I tried to spot where they had taken Carlisle. "Please, just take me to him."

"Miss?" he trailed off causing me to sigh in exasperation. Why couldn't they just take me to him?

"My name is Isabella Swan and the man you guys just took inside is my boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen. Can you please take me to him?" I felt extremely frustrated with everything that was going on. Why did they insist on checking me? Carlisle needed the help not me.

"Miss Swan, I can assure you that Dr. Cullen is receiving the best treatment with some of our best doctors. But right now, you need to come with me. You'll just be in the way." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again. I had no idea where Carlisle was and I didn't know whether he was going to be alright.. The only comfort I had was that they knew who he was. He was a colleague.

"I just want to be with him," I sighed as the tears rolled down my cheeks. It seemed like all the emotion in me was coming out at the same time. I felt overwhelmed.

"Bella?" I suddenly heard someone call my name causing me to turn around. Angela was standing in light blue scrubs with a bunch of files in her arms.

"Angela!" I cried in relief. I had forgotten that Angela had started to work part-time at the hospital.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she dropped the files onto a counter before coming to me. "What happened?"

"They took Carlisle inside a few minutes ago and they won't let me go with him," I explained, sending a glare towards the doctor and the paramedic that were still standing by me. I really hoped that Angela would be able to take me to him.

"What happened?" Angela asked in concern.

"We were in a car accident and he's really hurt. Can you please find out if he's alright?" I needed some sort of information.

"Miss Swan, let's get you fixed up and then you can go to Dr. Cullen," the doctor stated causing me to sigh in defeat.

"Go with Doctor Brown and I'll try to get some sort of information for you." Angela squeezed my hand reassuringly as I allowed the doctor to lead me away from her to an exam room.

"As Angela said, I'm Doctor Brown," the young doctor introduced himself once I had sat down on the edge of the exam table. The door of the exam room had stayed open, and I couldn't help but stare out the door. I wanted to be sure to see anything that happened.

"It's Bella. Is this going to take long?" I knew I was being rude, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. I had no idea what was going on with Carlisle.

"I just need to clean some of these cuts before suturing them. Can you lie back for me?" I did as the doctor requested. The more I cooperated with him the faster I would be done with all of this and able to get to Carlisle.

I completely ignored what the doctor was doing, focusing instead on the door. Angela entered a few minutes afterwards taking the empty seat by the bed. "How is he?" I felt my heartbeats increase as I waited for an answer.

"He just went in for a CT Scan. They won't tell me much more than that. You need to call his kids, because you won't be given any information until they say it's alright." A feeling of dread washed over me as I realized I was going to have to call Alice and Emmett.

How was I supposed to tell them that their father was in the hospital? How could I tell them that I had no information on him? What was I going to say?

"You're all done. You will need to come back in seven days to get the stitches out." Dr. Brown removed his gloves, throwing them in the garbage.

My mind immediately went to Carlisle as I thought of who can remove the stitches. He seemed like the obvious choice, but I had no idea whether he would be able to do it. Was he going to be out of the hospital in seven days?

I held back my tears, refusing to break down again. I knew Edward was able to remove my stitches. I had ended up with my fair of stitches throughout the years and Edward had always been there to do what he could. I just really wanted Carlisle to be able to do it.

"Edward can do it. My best friend has done it for me before." I said taking a deep breath before forcing a smile.

"That's fine then. Just make sure you wait seven days before you take them out. Dr. Cullen is getting the best care we can provide him. I'll try to get some information for you." Dr. Brown patted my shoulder giving me an encouraging smile before heading out of the exam room.

"I should call Alice," I stated dejectedly as Angela led the way towards the nurse's station. I wanted to try to get some sort of information before I called Alice and Emmett.

"Do you have any information on Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked one of the nurses at the front area.

"Are you family?" I sighed in defeat, knowing full well I couldn't pretend to be related to him. Everyone knew who he was in the hospital.

"I'm his girlfriend." I was completely honest, hoping they would let me know at least tell me something.

"Sorry, we can only give information to family members." The nurse genuinely looked apologetic, but it did nothing to alleviate my concerns. I was worried about Carlisle.

"Isn't there anything you can tell me?" I knew it was probably a futile attempt, but I at least had to try once more.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could." I felt Angela's hand on my arm leading me towards the waiting area.

"Call Alice and Emmett," Angela suggested, handing me her cell phone. "The faster they arrive the faster you can get information."

I stared down at Angela's phone before quickly dialing Alice's phone number. I wasn't going to allow myself time to chicken out. They needed to know what had happened, and I needed to assure them that everything was going to be alright. I needed to be the adult.

The phone began to ring causing me to fidget nervously in the hard hospital seats. "Hello," Alice answered in exasperated tone.

"Alice, it's Bella," I began anxiously.

"Where are you, Bella? I mean, how long does it take to go get groceries? We'll never get everything ready in time now." I tried to cut Alice off, but found it impossible. She was really upset over the fact that we were late.

"Alice," I stated taking a deep breath. It was best to just tell her and get it over with. "Carlisle and I were in an accident on our way to the grocery store."

"Are you guys alright? Are you on your way home?" Alice seemed extremely calm. She obviously couldn't imagine just how serious the accident had been.

"We're in the hospital. I'm alright, but I don't know much about Carlisle. They took him in for a CT Scan a little bit ago and nobody else will tell me anything." I stayed quiet after my explanation, waiting for some sort of response from Alice. Yet all I heard was complete silence. She wasn't saying a word.

"Alice?" I called before a sob escaped her lips.

"How did it happen?" she finally questioned in a barely audible tone as I heard Emmett enter the room.

"Alice, what's wrong? Who's on the phone?" Emmett asked as I heard Alice's cries get a louder.

"Accident," she gasped before Emmett took the phone.

"Hello," he answered his voice full of concern.

"Emmett, Carlisle and I were in an accident and we're in the hospital. I'm alright, but I don't know anything about Carlisle's status. He was taken to get a CT Scan and that's the last I heard." I hated having to repeat myself, but I had to get one of them to do something.

"Are you at the hospital dad works in?" Emmett took a moment to collect his thoughts before jumping into action.

"Yes, I'm at the emergency room waiting area with Angela. Emmett, please be careful and try to calm Alice down. Can you also please call Anna?" I was strangely calm and put together as I told Emmett what to do. The feeling of dread hadn't disappeared, but my pragmatic side had taken over.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll call her and we'll be there soon," Emmett finished before hanging up on the phone.

"They're on their way." I handed the phone back to Angela before covering my face with my hands. I was literally dying to see Carlisle. I needed to see that he was alright. I needed to know that he was going to make it.

"Ms. Isabella Swan," I heard someone call my name causing me to look up. I instantly spotted two of the policemen who had responded to the accident.

"Can I help you with something, officers?" The two policemen approached me, taking a seat across from Angela and me.

"I'm Officer Shaw and this is my partner, Officer Davis. We just wanted to keep you inform of what's going on with our investigation. The accident was caused by the other driver and it seems he was under the influence. However, he didn't make it. He was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital."

I felt like my stomach had been punched as I listened to what the officers were explaining. The accident had been caused by a drunk driver. I felt like the entire room was spinning as I processed it. What was I going to tell Alice and Emmett?

"Esme," I whispered, gripping Angela's hand for support.

"Excuse me?" Officer Shaw said in confusion.

"Carlisle's late wife, Esme, was killed by a drunk driver eight years ago. It's all too eerily similar." The entire room was spinning as I closed my eyes and leaned into Angela. I ignored the tears that slipped past my eyelids, willing time to pass. I desperately needed some sort of confirmation that Carlisle was going to be fine.

"I'm sorry," Officer Davis said sadly. They spent the next few minutes asking me basic questions about the accident. "We'll leave you our card. Please, feel free to contact us or the station if you need anything. We will keep you updated on the investigation."

"Thank you, Officers." I took their card, forcing myself to smile.

I watched as the two policemen left the emergency room practically sighing in relief when I noticed that Edward and Jasper had entered. "Bella!" Edward called, rushing to my side.

He took the empty seat next to mine causing me instantly to curled into him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Edward pulled me into him causing my tears to roll down more freely. Edward was my best friend and my safety net.

"I'm fine. It's Carlisle." I spoke into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"He's going to be fine, Bella." I knew Edward was trying to alleviate my fears, but there was no way for him to know. I had no idea what was happening to Carlisle and neither did he. "You have to be strong for him and his kids."

I straightened up, noticing that Jasper had taken one of the seats the policemen had vacated. He seemed extremely worried and I knew that was all do to Alice. She was really going to need him when she arrived.

"Have you spoken to Alice?" I asked while still leaning into Edward.

"I spoke to Emmett. Alice isn't talking to anybody. Emmett thinks she's in some sort of shock." Jasper seemed very nervous as he explained.

"Are they almost here?" I questioned, wiping away my tears. I had a million emotions swirling in me, but I had to pull myself together before Alice and Emmett arrived.

"They should be here any minute." Jasper's eyes never left the hospital door as he waited for Alice and Emmett to arrive. I was extremely thankful that he was there. Alice would definitely need his support.

"Take care of her, Jasper," I added before Jasper shot up and rushed to the door.

Alice immediately collapsed into his arms as Emmett rushed to us. "Have they said anything?" he questioned as I stood up.

"They won't tell me anything." Emmett surprised me by bringing me into a hug. I wasn't quite sure whether it was for his benefit or mine. But I did feel a lot better afterwards.

Part of me was dying to rush to Alice's side, but she seemed to be getting the support she needed. Jasper was holding her tightly while gently stroking her back. She was in good hands.

"Did you call Anna?" I inquired as we made our way to the nurse's station to get an update of Carlisle's status.

"She's on her way." Emmett approached the nurse's station and I noted the flirty look the nurse at the station was giving him. Emmett definitely seemed older than he was, but the flirting was definitely out of place. I felt strangely protective of him.

"I need some information on Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was admitted earlier today." Emmett ignored the flirting, heading right down to business.

"Are you family?" the young nurse asked.

"I'm his son and Isabella Swan is my current caregiver. I want to give her full access to get any updates from the doctors." Emmett spoke calmly, remaining completely composed.

"Dr. Cullen has been moved to an observation room. I will have a doctor come speak with you shortly." The nurse seemed shock at the revelation that Emmett was Carlisle's son. She quickly picked up the phone, paging one of the doctors.

"Is he alright?" Alice asked as she appeared at our side, still clinging to Jasper. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, but it seemed as if Jasper had been able to calm her.

"One of the doctors is going to come speak with us. Are you holding up alright?" I reached for Alice's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll be fine," she sniffed before I spotted Carlisle's doctor. My heart immediately stopped as I realized what was going to happen. Carlisle was being treated by one of his friends, Dr. Aro Volturi. But his good friend was also the Dean of Stanford Medical School. Our secret was out.

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you. It is going to be a very bumpy ride. What's going to happen? What would Aro do? Will he do anything?**

**The response to last chapter was amazing and I hope it will continue. After all, we are nearing the homestretch for this story. Only a few more chapters left.**

**Next Chapter: more on Carlisle's status**

**Muggleinlove**


	29. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 28: Waking Up

**Bella Swan**

I felt like a deer caught in headlights as Dr. Aro Volturi approached us. I knew he didn't know me by name, but I had attended many of his lectures. Would he know who I was? Would he say something?

"I'm so screwed," I whispered causing Emmett's eyes to grow wide. My only hope was for him not to recognize me, but I didn't find that likely. Why did I have to be such an overachiever? Why did I always insist on sitting in the front?

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Emmett put his arm around me squeezing my shoulder in reassurance.

"Emmett, Alice," Dr. Volturi stated, holding out his hand for them to shake. His eyes lingered on me a while longer than necessary before returning his attention back to Emmett and Alice.

"Dr. Volturi," the young nurse from the reception area came to hand him Carlisle's file. "This is Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen's girlfriend. His children have given her permission to get updates on Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Lydia." I focused all my energy on keeping a straight face as he looked towards me carefully. I couldn't panic. I had to remain calm.

"Is dad doing alright?" Emmett asked, taking the lead in the questioning. It seemed he didn't want to bring any more unnecessary attention to me. And I really couldn't be anything less than thankful. I was already in a massive hole as it was.

"He sustained pretty serious injuries, but he's lucky to have been wearing his seatbelt. Things could've been a lot worse," he began to explain. "However, he's in stable condition with a broken left leg and several fractured ribs. His most serious injury occurred to his left hand. He has a severed tendon and will most likely require surgery."

"Surgery?" Alice asked in an almost panic. "What do you mean?"

"I am by no means a hand surgeon, but it appears Carlisle has received pretty serious injuries to his left hand during the accident. I have already called a good friend of ours, Marcus Volterra, to examine him. He should be here by tomorrow afternoon, and I have already set aside an OR in case surgery is needed. Carlisle is one of the top most surgeons in California and we want to do what we can to save the use of his hand."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized the extent of the damage. Carlisle's entire career was based on the use of his hands and it was not possible for him lose all of it. How could this have happened? How was he going to react to it?

"Can we see him?" Emmett inquired before I could. I was certain that Carlisle was going to need all the support he can have.

"We have transferred him to a room 4-315. However, he is on heavy pain medication. He will most likely be unconscious until sometime tomorrow morning. I also ask that only person stay with him overnight. Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions or concerns." Dr. Volturi smiled at us kindly before making his way to the nurse's station to leave Carlisle's file.

I sighed in relief when we reached the elevators. I didn't know whether Dr. Volturi had recognized me, but I did know that our secret wasn't as safe as before. I had no idea how to handle the situation.

"Is he alright?" Edward asked, joining us in the elevator with Angela and Jasper. Alice immediately molded herself into Jasper's side, wrapping her arms around his middle. "And, was that Dr. Volturi?"

"He's in stable condition, but his left hand may need surgery," Emmett answered as he pushed our number.

"I think he knows who I am. He kept staring at me almost as if he recognized me." I wrapped my arms around myself, willing the elevator to go up faster. I desperately needed to see Carlisle. I knew just being near him would calm my fears.

We reached Carlisle's room a few minutes later and I couldn't stop myself from rushing to his side. I was relieved to see him, but at the same time a wave of concern washed over me. He looked extremely pale and I couldn't make out why. Did he lose a lot of blood? Or was it the pale color of the bed sheets?

I instantly took his right hand in mine, squeezing it gently before moving some of his hair from his face. He looked to be in a deep sleep. "Dad, we're here." Alice's small whisper made me realize she was standing on the other side, holding back tears.

"He's going to be fine, Alice," I said, forcing a smile before looking back down at Carlisle. His left hand was heavily bandaged from just above the wrist covering all his fingers. I could also make out the cast on his left foot and some layers of bandages underneath his hospital issued gown.

Edward brought a chair to his bedside, allowing me to sit down while not letting go of his hand. I could hear the mumbling of voices around me, but I didn't register anything that was being said. All I really wanted was to be left alone with Carlisle. I knew it was selfish of me, but that didn't change how I felt.

"Bella, sweetie, Angela and I are going to head home. Do you want me to swing by later tonight to pick you up?" Edward's voice knocked me out of my daze causing me to look up at him.

"I'll stay the night or go back to Carlisle's house. Thanks for coming." Edward gave me a warm hug before Angela did the same. It was obvious from Jasper's perch at Alice's side that he had no plans to leave either.

Emmett and Rosalie were curled up together on the couch, staring off into space. I suddenly felt very alone as I looked at the two couples in the room with me. I just wanted things to be normal. I wanted to erase everything that had occurred in the last few hours. I wanted to be back in Carlisle's bed, wrapped in his arms.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Anna walked in few minutes after Edward and Angela left, looking extremely worried. She gasped softly as she looked down at her son.

"Nonna!" Alice immediately jumped out of her seat and into her grandmother's arms. Emmett hugged his grandmother too, making me feel as if I were intruding on a family affair. I suddenly felt very out of place even though I knew there was no other place for me to be.

"Isabella, my love, are you alright? What happened?" Anna came to me, giving me the same hug she had given Emmett and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie both seemed to fade into the background, allowing us to have this moment as a family. I really did feel as if I was a part of the Cullen family. I felt like I belonged.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts, nothing serious. We got hit on the freeway and this happened. The other driver was drunk and he lost control of his car," I explained before realizing what I had just told Alice and Emmett. A drunk driver had almost taken their father away.

"Motherfucker," Emmett mumbled causing Anna to glare at him.

"Don't use that language, Emmett," Anna scolded before taking a deep breath. "I will never understand why people insist on drinking and driving. But, the only thing that matters is that you're both safe and relatively alright. What have the doctors said?"

"He's on pretty heavy pain meds now," Emmett began looking a bit far off in his thoughts as a few tears escaped down Alice's cheeks. "But, he should wake up in the morning. The most critical thing is his left hand. A specialist is flying down to take a look at it. Dr. Volturi believes he's going to need surgery."

"I have faith that it won't be as bad as it seems. Carlisle is very resilient. I know he'll be just fine. We don't need to worry." Anna's voice was full of confidence, changing the atmosphere in the room. "Now, I believe I still haven't said hello to Rosalie and I haven't met this handsome young man."

"It's nice to see you again, Anna." Rosalie stood up from the couch, making her way over to greet Anna.

"Nonna," Alice practically skipped over to Jasper, taking his hand. "This is my Jasper, my boyfriend."

I couldn't help but smile at Jasper's sudden panicked expression. I knew first hand just how intimidating it was to meet the Cullen matriarch, but Jasper had nothing to worry about. His presence proved the kind of man he was. He really did have real feelings for Alice.

"Alice failed to really describe how handsome you are," Anna gushed, bringing him into tight embrace.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." Jasper's nervousness became even more evident by the appearance of his Southern accent.

"It's Anna, sweetheart. There's no need to be formal." Anna settled herself on the couch with Rosalie as I returned to my post by Carlisle's bed. I didn't plan on leaving his side until I knew he was awake.

The next few hours seemed to take an eternity to pass. The nurse came in a few times to check his vitals before disappearing again. Carlisle's condition had remained the same. His vitals were normal and the nurse had assured us that he would wake in the morning. There was nothing more that could be done.

Emmett seemed lost as the time crept by. He kept coming in and out of the room, unable to sit or stand still for more than a few minutes. While Alice remained at Carlisle's left side, leaning into Jasper. All we could do was wait.

"It's getting late, everyone," Anna announced just after eleven. "We should head home and get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Alice protested as yawn escaped her mouth.

"Anna's right, darling, you're not accomplishing anything by staying here the whole night." Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head before helping her up.

"Are you going to come home with us, Isabella?" Anna inquired as Alice kissed her dad's cheek, whispering something to him before making her way outside with Jasper.

"I'll stay the night with him." I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, but I wasn't going to get any sleep if I left. I needed to be with him.

"Do you want me to bring you anything? Coffee? Food?" Anna seemed extremely concerned about me. "You know, he'll be fine on his own for tonight."

"I know. I just need to be here for my own peace of mind. I'll probably just go to sleep in a little bit." Anna gave me a knowing smile before hugging me again.

"He's very lucky to have found you, Isabella." Anna smiled once more before leaving me alone in the room with Carlisle.

I allowed the silence to engulf me as I gently stroked his right hand. "You need to wake up and be alright," I whispered, not really sure if he could hear me or not.

"We're all really worried. I think Dr. Volturi may know about us. I think he recognized me." I voiced my concerns causing my fears to resurface. What would happen to his career if our relationship was discovered? Would he even have a career if his hand needed surgery?

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle. I don't know how to handle this all on my own." I brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it lightly.

I stared at him for a few minutes before kicking off my shoes. One of the nurses had brought in an extra blanket and pillow, but nothing was going to make me comfortable. I bit my lip anxiously before carefully climbing into bed with Carlisle. I made sure to keep all my weight off of him, just relishing the warmth of his body.

I laced my fingers with his as I rested my head on the corner of his pillow. I knew the nurse would probably ask me to sleep on the armchair, but I was going to take advantage of the time I had with him.

"I love you," I whispered sleepily as my eyelids began to droop. It seemed like my exhaustion was finally catching up to me. I leaned up pressing my lips to his jaw before allowing sleep to take over.

I woke up a three times during the night when the nurse came in. However, I was extremely thankful that she didn't make me get up. She simply smiled and told me I had nothing to worry about and I should keep resting.

I checked my watch the fourth time I woke up realizing it was just after seven. My entire body protested as I stretched, noticing that Carlisle was still completely oblivious to the world around him. Would it take him long to wake up now?

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I needed to get out of bed before Dr. Volturi decided to make his rounds. I wasn't quite sure what he knew, but I didn't think being in Carlisle's bed was of any help.

"Bella," Carlisle suddenly moaned causing me to turn to face him instantly.

"I'm here, sweetheart," I cried, reaching out to stroke his face.

"I feel like I've been hit by a dump truck." Carlisle's blue eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. "What happened? Where are we?"

Carlisle looked around the room in a confused daze before attempting to sit up. "Don't, sweetie," I said as he groaned in pain. "We were in a car accident."

"Are you alright? When? Where is Alice and Emmett?" Carlisle looked extremely panicked before he gripped my hand.

"Alice and Emmett are at home with Anna. They are perfectly fine and weren't involved. I have a few stitches, but nothing serious." Carlisle sighed in relief, wincing as he tried to move. "I'm worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he replied and I instantly knew it was a complete lie. I leaned into him, kissing his lips. "Was the accident my fault?"

"It was a drunk driver," I sighed while keeping my hand in his. A mixture of pain and anger appeared in his eyes.

"What's my prognosis?" Carlisle quickly composed himself, ignoring my previous statement. "When can I go home?"

"A broken leg and a few fractured ribs. And Dr. Volturi is flying in Dr. Volterra to take a look at your left hand. He thinks you have a severed tendon and you're most likely going to need surgery." I braced myself for his reaction, but he seemed to be at another place.

I stayed silent as he lifted his left hand, examining the bandages carefully. "I guess my career is over." Carlisle's voice seemed strangely even as he spoke, almost as if he was separating himself from everything.

"You don't know that." I wrapped both my hands around his good hand, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hand surgery is very delicate, mia stella. I'm just being realistic." I shook my head in response as the tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm not losing hope. We'll see. It's quite possible you won't really need surgery. Dr. Volturi can be wrong." I wiped away my tears, trying to stay focus on the positive. We were both alive and well. And Carlisle was going to be fine.

"Did you say Dr. Volturi?" Carlisle asked. "Does he know?"

"He hasn't said anything, but he was looking at curiously yesterday. I don't doubt he knows." I was unable to continue before a knock interrupted our conversation.

"Come in," I called as I moved from the edge of the bed to the armchair nearby.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Carlisle," Dr. Volturi stated as he came in with the chart in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not that great. I think the pain meds have worn off," Carlisle spoke, appearing completely calm. Yet I felt like I was going to lose it. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and I was almost sure Dr. Volturi could hear it.

"I'll have one of the nurses start another dose. But, not too much. I want you to be fully alert this afternoon." He scribbled down something into the chart before closing it.

"I heard you're flying Marcus down. Do you really think it's that serious?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's better safe than sorry, but don't worry about anything. I won't be here this afternoon for most of the test Marcus would want to run, but I should be back in time to sit in on the surgery. That is, of course, if it's necessary." Dr. Volturi's eyes lingered on me for another minute or so before excusing himself.

"He knows," Carlisle sighed as I returned to his bedside.

"What's going to happen?" I had a million questions going through my head, but they all boiled down to what was he going to do. Would he ignore it? Would he confront me or him?

"I'm not sure," Carlisle shrugged as the nurse entered to dispense his pain meds.

"How are you doing, Dr. Cullen?" the older nurse asked as she started fixing the IV.

"Hopefully I'll feel much better in a few minutes." The nurse laughed before patting Carlisle's shoulder.

"You should feel the effects pretty soon. Let me know if any of you need anything else." The nurse smiled at me kindly before leaving.

Carlisle and I weren't given much time before Alice bounced into the room. She immediately brought Carlisle into a hug, dropping a bag of clean clothes for me on the floor. "How do you feel, dad?" Alice perched on the edge of her bed.

"I'm doing alright. I just got some medicine for pain." Emmett and Rose wandered in a few minutes later with a stash of magazines.

"I brought you some reading material!" Emmett announced, handing his dad the magazines.

"Did you bring me any of your Playboys?" Carlisle flipped through the magazines pouting as he noticed there weren't any. I was completely shocked by Carlisle's request, but quickly realized it was the meds talking.

"Carlisle!" I scolded causing him to laugh.

"What Playboys, Emmett?" Rosalie asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Busted!" Alice muttered causing Emmett to glare at her.

The rest of the morning was spent much of the same way. The pain medication Carlisle had taken had caused him to completely lose his filter. He said everything and anything that came to his mind.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Anna left to bring lunch at around noon. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to leave Carlisle's side. Especially, since I knew that I had a guest lecture I had to attend in the afternoon.

"Are you going to join me?" Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows as he patted the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"Why should I?" I smiled saucily as I crossed my legs causing him to groan.

"Because you love me," Carlisle answered with a not-so-innocent smile. "Please, mia stella, I miss you."

"Do you promise to behave?" I was dying to join him back in bed, but I was hesitant to do so. I wasn't quite sure just how loopy he really was.

"Always!" I rolled my eyes at his comment before sighing in defeat. I really did want to join him in bed.

I carefully climbed into bed, settling into his side. Carlisle's right arm quickly pulled me further into him as his lips brushed my hairline. "Have you ever considered having sex on a hospital bed?" he questioned as his good hand brushed the underside of my breast.

"Carlisle!" I scolded, but instantly melted as his lips met mine in a kiss. I knew I should worry about where we were. But the only thing on my mind was Carlisle and the sinful way his lips were moving against mine.

I allowed him to deepen the kiss causing everything around me to fade away. We were the only two people in the entire world. "Dr. Cullen, you have visitors," the nurse stated as she opened the door causing us both to freeze.

My parents were standing at the door looking just as shocked as me. The only thought that flew by my mine was _Carlisle's hand is on my boob_.

**A/N: Busted!!! Before anyone comments on how OOC Carlisle keep in mind he's on heavy pain medication. He is not thinking straight, and therefore can not be held accountable for his actions. I hope this chapter brought in some comic relief.**

**Remember to review and let me know what you think…these last few chapters were the hardest to write and plan out. We only have a few more chapters left in the story. So, Does Aro know? What do you think he'll do? Would Carlisle need surgery?**

**Next Chapter: Not Saying (lips are zipped! Update will be in 3 days)**

**Muggleinlove**


	30. Parents React

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 30: Taking the Chance

**Bella Swan**

I was strangely relieved when Dr. Volturi didn't approach me after the lecture was over. He didn't say a word. I had no idea what it meant, but I knew it couldn't be good. After all, sooner or later Carlisle and I were going to have to face the music.

Edward allowed me to use his car to drive back to the hospital. I was very much concerned about what Dr. Volturi was going to do, but Carlisle's health was more important. What had the test revealed? Did he need surgery?

I was a basket of nerves as I drove to the hospital, but I was working hard on keeping them under control. Carlisle needed me to be strong. I had to be there for him no matter what. I was going to support him in any way I could. And I would deal with the fallout of our actions afterwards. After all, I didn't regret a single decision I had made.

I went straight to Carlisle's bedside the minute I entered his hospital room. Anna was reading a book on the couch and quietly excused herself to give us privacy. "What happened?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

Carlisle seemed rather depressed as I leaned in to kiss him softly. I knew instantly something was wrong. "The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning," he sighed. "They need to fix the tendons and they want to do it as soon as possible."

My blood turned into ice in my veins as all the possibilities of what could occur ran through my head. I had to keep reminding myself to be strong and positive. "What did he say? Is there an alternative?" I held on to his good hand, stroking it lightly.

"There's no other way to fix it, mia stella." Carlisle was trying to put on brave face, but I could see the worry and anxiety in his eyes.

"What happens if you don't get the surgery?" I was trying to come up with as many alternatives as I could think of even though I knew there weren't any. Surgery was the best option even though it came with great risks.

"I won't have complete use of my hand. My career would be over. I feel like I have no choice, but to get the surgery. But at the same time if I get the surgery there's no guarantee it will be completely successful. What should I do?" I felt my heart ache for him as he spoke. He really did seem unsure of what to do and I had no idea what to tell him.

"What do you want to do?" I settled myself against him, keeping most of my weight off of him. I didn't want to aggravate any of his injuries.

"I feel like I should get the surgery. But I'm scared, Bella. I'm not used to being on this side of the hospital bed. I'm the surgeon, not the patient." I carefully hugged him as I tried to think of what to tell him. I wanted to help him make a decision, but at the same time it was his decision to make. I couldn't make it for him.

"What would you tell your patients to do?" I inquired, hoping to talk him through a decision.

"Medically it makes the most sense to get the surgery. But, it's also takes a lot of physical therapy to recover. I will be out of practice for months, maybe even a year." I knew how much Carlisle loved practicing medicine and I knew that was what affected him the most.

"But if you don't have the surgery you won't be able to practice medicine at all," I pointed out for him.

"I know I have to have it," he replied in defeat. "I'm just afraid of the recovery. I don't know if I can put you through that."

"Are you worried about me?" I questioned in shock. Carlisle nodded in response. "I am behind you in whatever you decide. I love you for the person you are inside not for what you do. I would love you no matter what happens. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Do you think I should have the surgery?" he asked again causing me to sigh. I knew he wanted me to tell him what I thought he should do.

"I, honestly, think you get the surgery. I'll be here for you no matter what and I'll help you through every step of your recovery." I turned to look at him as I spoke gently, caressing his cheek.

"Even when I'm a stubborn ass and want to give up?" he inquired, forcing a weak smile.

"Even then," I agreed.

We spent the rest of the evening just spending time with Anna, Alice, and Emmett until around eleven when Anna took the kids home. They would return in the morning in time for Carlisle's surgery. I had decided not to mention Dr. Volturi, because I didn't want to contribute to Carlisle's stress. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Carlisle had a hard time sleeping that night. He was completely restless. I tried talking to him, but that didn't seem to work. I knew I had to figure out a way to relieve his stress. I needed to focus his attention somewhere other than the impending surgery.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was restless that evening. The impending surgery was weighing heavily on my mind. Bella had curled up on the couch in the room when I had fallen asleep the first time but sometime in the middle of the night she had climbed into the hospital bed with me. Every time I shifted she would wake up and run her fingers softly through my hair until I fell back asleep.

I couldn't help but push away the hair that had fallen across her cheek. _I love her so much._ She was supportive in every way that I needed and I was determined to make my recovery as stress free on her as possible. She had school to worry about.

She stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open until they focused on me. Her brow wrinkled in a frown as she sat up on her elbow and looked down on me.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, mia stella," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"You look like you did earlier," she noted. Her hand went to my face as she stroked my jaw. "We'll get through this together. I'm here. It's a bump in the road."

I nodded at her reassurance. Her positive attitude was the only thing keeping me from having a nervous breakdown and I loved her even more for it.

Bella smiled at me mischievously and I would recognize that look anywhere. She slowly began to kiss my jaw and neck as her hand traveled down my body to the waistband of my flannel pajama pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I gasped before she captured my lips for a searing kiss.

"Just enjoy it." Her hand continued to venture south, ghosting lightly over me. "I want to make you feel good and forget everything."

She used a bit more force as she kissed me again, her hands running through my hair. My hand gripped her hip tightly, willing my now raging erection to subside.

"Bella," I gasped as she pulled away and slowly worked her way down my body, straddling my uninjured leg. "We shouldn't do this. A nurse can walk in at any moment," I objected half heartedly. She looked up at me with a wicked grin and I knew that I would let her do whatever she wanted.

"That just makes it all the more exciting." I groaned at her brazenness. How did I get so lucky as to have this sexy vixen take care of my every fantasy?

My eyes were hooded with passion and desire as I watched her slowly begin to pull down my pants. My erection sprang free and I groaned when her warm hand wrapped around me. Her eyes locked with mine as she slowly lowered her head until her perfectly pink lips parted and her tongue darted out to lick the small amount of fluid that accumulated on the tip. I clenched the sheets with my good hand as my eyes closed at the sensation. I fought off the urge to buck up and drive her mouth around me but instead took a steadying breath as I felt her warm wet mouth encase me.

I chanced a peek at her as her lips slid towards the base but I immediately closed my eyes. The feel of her mouth on me was already enough stimulation. Watching her while she sucked on me was going to send me over the edge too soon and I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could.

Her hand slowly started to move with her rhythm as I willed myself to remain still. I didn't want to aggravate the rest of my injuries. I could feel the pressure start to build and I was momentarily lost in the pleasure she administering. A small hum emitted from between her lips, causing me to vibrate inside of her warmth.

"Oh, baby," I groaned. My hand went to her hair to warn her that I was going to lose it at any moment, but she held firm. Hollowing her cheeks, she took me further into her mouth while her other hand stroked my sac.

She grasped onto me and gave a gentle tug and then I felt my orgasm explode as I released down her throat. I rode out the waves of pleasure as she slowed her movements and swallowed around me causing me to shudder under her. I released the handful of hair that I had grasped and ran my fingers through it as she licked at me for a moment before looking up at me with a triumphant smirk.

All lingering thoughts about the surgery were gone. Bella had that kind of effect on me. She made me forget all my troubles and focus on what really mattered. Everything else wasn't important.

**Bella Swan**

I wasn't quite sure what came over me, but I knew just by looking at him that I had been successful. I could still see the worry in his eyes, but it wasn't as dominating. I saw hope and determination. We were going to make it through this.

"You didn't have to do that," he stated with a satisfied smile.

"I know." I shrugged my shoulders, carefully pulling up his pants. "But I wanted to."

I returned to my post, cautiously curling back into his side. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, mia stella." His smile made my heart flutter in my chest, soothing my own fears. We had a lot ahead of us, but that didn't matter.

"You're just you," I answered, pressing my lips to his. "Now get some sleep. We still have a few hours before we'll get interrupted."

I began to run my fingers through his hair again as his head rested against mine. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep, making me sigh in relief. His body seemed much more relaxed and he really looked as if he was resting soundly.

I stayed up the rest of the night, simply holding him as he slept. I whispered words of reassurance, letting him know how much I loved and cared for him. I stayed in bed with him until Dr. Volturi and Dr. Volterra came to wheel him away for surgery.

"Are you ready to take this show on the road?" Dr. Volterra asked once Alice, Emmett, and Anna had said their goodbyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I gently squeezed Carlisle's good hand, keeping a brave face for Carlisle's benefit. He didn't need to know just how worried I really was.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." I ignored the doctors in the room, speaking only to Carlisle. I knew we had already been caught. Nothing I did was really going to affect that. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Carlisle smiled weakly as I cupped his cheeks, kissing him lightly. I could sense Dr. Volturi's gaze on me as I pulled away from him.

I wrapped my arm around Alice as I watched them take Carlisle into the operating room. I knew it was going to be a long and stressful afternoon and we had to lean on each other to get through everything.

**Doctor Cullen**

I had been out of the hospital for three days and I was already bored out of my mind. Bella and the kids were in school and I was stuck in the house. My mom was busy cooking in the kitchen, leaving me with nothing to do but flip through the television channels and read books.

Yet it wasn't the boredom that bothered me the most. It was how dependent I was on everyone else. My left leg was still in cast and my hand had to remain immobile for at least a month for it to heal properly. I couldn't walk or use crutches. I had to depend on a wheelchair to move around and on Emmett to get upstairs.

I hated not knowing just how the surgery had gone. Marcus had assured me that everything had gone according to plan, but I had to wait at least a month to start exercising it. I needed to wait for tendons to attach properly to avoid serious complications.

The doorbell rang causing me to sigh in frustration. I had never wanted to do something as simple as answer the front door. I felt useless. My mother came out of the kitchen to open the door as I tried to concentrate on the book I had been trying to read. I had been on the same page for the last hour.

"He's right here," my mom stated as she walked in with Aro. I instantly knew that there was a purpose for his visit and it wasn't simply to check on my progress.

"Can I get you anything?" My mother inquired before Aro politely declined. My mother excused herself quietly, making her way back into the kitchen. She probably sensed that this was not just a social visit.

"How are you feeling? Are the pain meds working?" Aro took a seat across from me on the armchair as he studied me carefully.

"No pain, just a slight discomfort from time to time." Aro was one of those people who was impossible to read. I really couldn't tell whether he was angry or disappointed. But the anticipation was literally killing me. Why was he making a house call?

"I guess you know why I'm here, Carlisle," Aro said, skipping the small talk. "You're a good friend of mine and a great professor and colleague. That is why I have waited this long to bring this up. Are you currently seeing Isabella Swan?"

"I'm not going to deny it, Aro." I spoke calmly. I had come to terms with the fact that he knew and there were going to be consequences. I never really expected to get away with it forever, but I never expected to be found out so soon.

"You know I can't sit back and let this happen. It is against school rules and it's unethical for you to be seeing one of your students." He pointed out the obvious causing me to shrug.

"You need to do what you need to do. But I don't want you to hold Bella accountable for any of this. I take full responsibility for what has happened." I wanted to make sure that Bella could continue her studies without any issues. I didn't want any of this to affect her.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Aro questioned.

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm saying. I love Bella and nothing is ever going change that. I just want to make sure she can continue to go to school and become a doctor. She's a gifted student and will one day make an incredible doctor," I explained as Aro sat back in his chair.

"You have put me in a very difficult position, Carlisle. However, I have extensively reviewed Ms. Swan's work in her other classes and agree she is a bright and talented student. But I can't allow a professor and a student to have more than just a professional relationship. That is why I can't allow you to continue as a professor."

"I understand." I took a deep breath as I realized just what that meant. I really enjoyed teaching and I knew my reputation was going to be ruined. I wasn't even sure I could continue to be a doctor if others found out about my relationship with Bella.

"I can't say I agree with how you have acted. However, I am not going to report you to the College or tell anybody else. As your friend, I am asking you to resign your position as professor. I don't plan to take any further action if you do so. I will personally look over Ms. Swan's work to make sure you have graded it appropriately. I believe that is more than a fair outcome to this situation."

I was completely stunned by what Aro had decided to do. I couldn't believe how he was handling the situation. I would be able to continue to practice medicine and Bella could continue her studies. I couldn't ask for a better outcome.

"Thank you, Aro. I will resign my position as soon as possible," I answered in relieved tone.

"I hope she's worth it, Carlisle." Aro stood up, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I have no doubt she is." I shook his hand firmly knowing full well that she was. Isabella Swan was the woman for me. I had taken a chance on her and I didn't regret one minute of our relationship.

**A/N: There you have it everyone. That was the last chapter of Taking Chances. I will post the short epilogue in the next few days.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have read this story. I know a lot of you had never read a Carlisle/Bella pairing and I thank you for sticking it through. For giving my story a chance. It was a huge challenge for me since it was the first time I had stepped out of the box and written such a pairing.**

**I hope you will all come back and read the Epilogue in a few days!**

**Muggleinlove **


	31. Taking the Chance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money…

_Special thanks to Jayeliwood for your support and ideas, but most of all for your help with commas. She is the best beta a writer could ask for. I must also thank ObsessingOverEdward and TheSpoiltOne for all their contribution. All three of you rock!_

Chapter 30: Taking the Chance

**Bella Swan**

I was strangely relieved when Dr. Volturi didn't approach me after the lecture was over. He didn't say a word. I had no idea what it meant, but I knew it couldn't be good. After all, sooner or later Carlisle and I were going to have to face the music.

Edward allowed me to use his car to drive back to the hospital. I was very much concerned about what Dr. Volturi was going to do, but Carlisle's health was more important. What had the test revealed? Did he need surgery?

I was a basket of nerves as I drove to the hospital, but I was working hard on keeping them under control. Carlisle needed me to be strong. I had to be there for him no matter what. I was going to support him in any way I could. And I would deal with the fallout of our actions afterwards. After all, I didn't regret a single decision I had made.

I went straight to Carlisle's bedside the minute I entered his hospital room. Anna was reading a book on the couch and quietly excused herself to give us privacy. "What happened?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

Carlisle seemed rather depressed as I leaned in to kiss him softly. I knew instantly something was wrong. "The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning," he sighed. "They need to fix the tendons and they want to do it as soon as possible."

My blood turned into ice in my veins as all the possibilities of what could occur ran through my head. I had to keep reminding myself to be strong and positive. "What did he say? Is there an alternative?" I held on to his good hand, stroking it lightly.

"There's no other way to fix it, mia stella." Carlisle was trying to put on brave face, but I could see the worry and anxiety in his eyes.

"What happens if you don't get the surgery?" I was trying to come up with as many alternatives as I could think of even though I knew there weren't any. Surgery was the best option even though it came with great risks.

"I won't have complete use of my hand. My career would be over. I feel like I have no choice, but to get the surgery. But at the same time if I get the surgery there's no guarantee it will be completely successful. What should I do?" I felt my heart ache for him as he spoke. He really did seem unsure of what to do and I had no idea what to tell him.

"What do you want to do?" I settled myself against him, keeping most of my weight off of him. I didn't want to aggravate any of his injuries.

"I feel like I should get the surgery. But I'm scared, Bella. I'm not used to being on this side of the hospital bed. I'm the surgeon, not the patient." I carefully hugged him as I tried to think of what to tell him. I wanted to help him make a decision, but at the same time it was his decision to make. I couldn't make it for him.

"What would you tell your patients to do?" I inquired, hoping to talk him through a decision.

"Medically it makes the most sense to get the surgery. But, it's also takes a lot of physical therapy to recover. I will be out of practice for months, maybe even a year." I knew how much Carlisle loved practicing medicine and I knew that was what affected him the most.

"But if you don't have the surgery you won't be able to practice medicine at all," I pointed out for him.

"I know I have to have it," he replied in defeat. "I'm just afraid of the recovery. I don't know if I can put you through that."

"Are you worried about me?" I questioned in shock. Carlisle nodded in response. "I am behind you in whatever you decide. I love you for the person you are inside not for what you do. I would love you no matter what happens. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Do you think I should have the surgery?" he asked again causing me to sigh. I knew he wanted me to tell him what I thought he should do.

"I, honestly, think you get the surgery. I'll be here for you no matter what and I'll help you through every step of your recovery." I turned to look at him as I spoke gently, caressing his cheek.

"Even when I'm a stubborn ass and want to give up?" he inquired, forcing a weak smile.

"Even then," I agreed.

We spent the rest of the evening just spending time with Anna, Alice, and Emmett until around eleven when Anna took the kids home. They would return in the morning in time for Carlisle's surgery. I had decided not to mention Dr. Volturi, because I didn't want to contribute to Carlisle's stress. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Carlisle had a hard time sleeping that night. He was completely restless. I tried talking to him, but that didn't seem to work. I knew I had to figure out a way to relieve his stress. I needed to focus his attention somewhere other than the impending surgery.

**Doctor Cullen**

I was restless that evening. The impending surgery was weighing heavily on my mind. Bella had curled up on the couch in the room when I had fallen asleep the first time but sometime in the middle of the night she had climbed into the hospital bed with me. Every time I shifted she would wake up and run her fingers softly through my hair until I fell back asleep.

I couldn't help but push away the hair that had fallen across her cheek. _I love her so much._ She was supportive in every way that I needed and I was determined to make my recovery as stress free on her as possible. She had school to worry about.

She stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open until they focused on me. Her brow wrinkled in a frown as she sat up on her elbow and looked down on me.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, mia stella," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"You look like you did earlier," she noted. Her hand went to my face as she stroked my jaw. "We'll get through this together. I'm here. It's a bump in the road."

I nodded at her reassurance. Her positive attitude was the only thing keeping me from having a nervous breakdown and I loved her even more for it.

Bella smiled at me mischievously and I would recognize that look anywhere. She slowly began to kiss my jaw and neck as her hand traveled down my body to the waistband of my flannel pajama pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I gasped before she captured my lips for a searing kiss.

"Just enjoy it." Her hand continued to venture south, ghosting lightly over me. "I want to make you feel good and forget everything."

She used a bit more force as she kissed me again, her hands running through my hair. My hand gripped her hip tightly, willing my now raging erection to subside.

"Bella," I gasped as she pulled away and slowly worked her way down my body, straddling my uninjured leg. "We shouldn't do this. A nurse can walk in at any moment," I objected half heartedly. She looked up at me with a wicked grin and I knew that I would let her do whatever she wanted.

"That just makes it all the more exciting." I groaned at her brazenness. How did I get so lucky as to have this sexy vixen take care of my every fantasy?

My eyes were hooded with passion and desire as I watched her slowly begin to pull down my pants. My erection sprang free and I groaned when her warm hand wrapped around me. Her eyes locked with mine as she slowly lowered her head until her perfectly pink lips parted and her tongue darted out to lick the small amount of fluid that accumulated on the tip. I clenched the sheets with my good hand as my eyes closed at the sensation. I fought off the urge to buck up and drive her mouth around me but instead took a steadying breath as I felt her warm wet mouth encase me.

I chanced a peek at her as her lips slid towards the base but I immediately closed my eyes. The feel of her mouth on me was already enough stimulation. Watching her while she sucked on me was going to send me over the edge too soon and I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could.

Her hand slowly started to move with her rhythm as I willed myself to remain still. I didn't want to aggravate the rest of my injuries. I could feel the pressure start to build and I was momentarily lost in the pleasure she administering. A small hum emitted from between her lips, causing me to vibrate inside of her warmth.

"Oh, baby," I groaned. My hand went to her hair to warn her that I was going to lose it at any moment, but she held firm. Hollowing her cheeks, she took me further into her mouth while her other hand stroked my sac.

She grasped onto me and gave a gentle tug and then I felt my orgasm explode as I released down her throat. I rode out the waves of pleasure as she slowed her movements and swallowed around me causing me to shudder under her. I released the handful of hair that I had grasped and ran my fingers through it as she licked at me for a moment before looking up at me with a triumphant smirk.

All lingering thoughts about the surgery were gone. Bella had that kind of effect on me. She made me forget all my troubles and focus on what really mattered. Everything else wasn't important.

**Bella Swan**

I wasn't quite sure what came over me, but I knew just by looking at him that I had been successful. I could still see the worry in his eyes, but it wasn't as dominating. I saw hope and determination. We were going to make it through this.

"You didn't have to do that," he stated with a satisfied smile.

"I know." I shrugged my shoulders, carefully pulling up his pants. "But I wanted to."

I returned to my post, cautiously curling back into his side. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, mia stella." His smile made my heart flutter in my chest, soothing my own fears. We had a lot ahead of us, but that didn't matter.

"You're just you," I answered, pressing my lips to his. "Now get some sleep. We still have a few hours before we'll get interrupted."

I began to run my fingers through his hair again as his head rested against mine. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep, making me sigh in relief. His body seemed much more relaxed and he really looked as if he was resting soundly.

I stayed up the rest of the night, simply holding him as he slept. I whispered words of reassurance, letting him know how much I loved and cared for him. I stayed in bed with him until Dr. Volturi and Dr. Volterra came to wheel him away for surgery.

"Are you ready to take this show on the road?" Dr. Volterra asked once Alice, Emmett, and Anna had said their goodbyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I gently squeezed Carlisle's good hand, keeping a brave face for Carlisle's benefit. He didn't need to know just how worried I really was.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." I ignored the doctors in the room, speaking only to Carlisle. I knew we had already been caught. Nothing I did was really going to affect that. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Carlisle smiled weakly as I cupped his cheeks, kissing him lightly. I could sense Dr. Volturi's gaze on me as I pulled away from him.

I wrapped my arm around Alice as I watched them take Carlisle into the operating room. I knew it was going to be a long and stressful afternoon and we had to lean on each other to get through everything.

**Doctor Cullen**

I had been out of the hospital for three days and I was already bored out of my mind. Bella and the kids were in school and I was stuck in the house. My mom was busy cooking in the kitchen, leaving me with nothing to do but flip through the television channels and read books.

Yet it wasn't the boredom that bothered me the most. It was how dependent I was on everyone else. My left leg was still in cast and my hand had to remain immobile for at least a month for it to heal properly. I couldn't walk or use crutches. I had to depend on a wheelchair to move around and on Emmett to get upstairs.

I hated not knowing just how the surgery had gone. Marcus had assured me that everything had gone according to plan, but I had to wait at least a month to start exercising it. I needed to wait for tendons to attach properly to avoid serious complications.

The doorbell rang causing me to sigh in frustration. I had never wanted to do something as simple as answer the front door. I felt useless. My mother came out of the kitchen to open the door as I tried to concentrate on the book I had been trying to read. I had been on the same page for the last hour.

"He's right here," my mom stated as she walked in with Aro. I instantly knew that there was a purpose for his visit and it wasn't simply to check on my progress.

"Can I get you anything?" My mother inquired before Aro politely declined. My mother excused herself quietly, making her way back into the kitchen. She probably sensed that this was not just a social visit.

"How are you feeling? Are the pain meds working?" Aro took a seat across from me on the armchair as he studied me carefully.

"No pain, just a slight discomfort from time to time." Aro was one of those people who was impossible to read. I really couldn't tell whether he was angry or disappointed. But the anticipation was literally killing me. Why was he making a house call?

"I guess you know why I'm here, Carlisle," Aro said, skipping the small talk. "You're a good friend of mine and a great professor and colleague. That is why I have waited this long to bring this up. Are you currently seeing Isabella Swan?"

"I'm not going to deny it, Aro." I spoke calmly. I had come to terms with the fact that he knew and there were going to be consequences. I never really expected to get away with it forever, but I never expected to be found out so soon.

"You know I can't sit back and let this happen. It is against school rules and it's unethical for you to be seeing one of your students." He pointed out the obvious causing me to shrug.

"You need to do what you need to do. But I don't want you to hold Bella accountable for any of this. I take full responsibility for what has happened." I wanted to make sure that Bella could continue her studies without any issues. I didn't want any of this to affect her.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Aro questioned.

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm saying. I love Bella and nothing is ever going change that. I just want to make sure she can continue to go to school and become a doctor. She's a gifted student and will one day make an incredible doctor," I explained as Aro sat back in his chair.

"You have put me in a very difficult position, Carlisle. However, I have extensively reviewed Ms. Swan's work in her other classes and agree she is a bright and talented student. But I can't allow a professor and a student to have more than just a professional relationship. That is why I can't allow you to continue as a professor."

"I understand." I took a deep breath as I realized just what that meant. I really enjoyed teaching and I knew my reputation was going to be ruined. I wasn't even sure I could continue to be a doctor if others found out about my relationship with Bella.

"I can't say I agree with how you have acted. However, I am not going to report you to the College or tell anybody else. As your friend, I am asking you to resign your position as professor. I don't plan to take any further action if you do so. I will personally look over Ms. Swan's work to make sure you have graded it appropriately. I believe that is more than a fair outcome to this situation."

I was completely stunned by what Aro had decided to do. I couldn't believe how he was handling the situation. I would be able to continue to practice medicine and Bella could continue her studies. I couldn't ask for a better outcome.

"Thank you, Aro. I will resign my position as soon as possible," I answered in relieved tone.

"I hope she's worth it, Carlisle." Aro stood up, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I have no doubt she is." I shook his hand firmly knowing full well that she was. Isabella Swan was the woman for me. I had taken a chance on her and I didn't regret one minute of our relationship.

**A/N: Special thanks to OOE for writing that fantastic mini-lemon. If it wasn't for her I would still be staring at a blank screen. You rock hard, bb!**

**There you have it everyone. That was the last chapter of Taking Chances. I will post the short epilogue in the next few days.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have read this story. I know a lot of you had never read a Carlisle/Bella pairing and I thank you for sticking it through. For giving my story a chance. It was a huge challenge for me since it was the first time I had stepped out of the box and written such a pairing.**

**I hope you will all come back and read the Epilogue in a few days!**

**Muggleinlove **


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Doctor Swan**

The last four years had been the craziest, most stressful, but best years of my life. And I knew the years to come were only going to get better. I had worked hard and everything had finally paid off. Today I was finally graduating from Medical School.

I couldn't believe just how much had happed during the past years. Carlisle's surgery had been successful, but the recovery had been long and painful. There were days when he was sure he would never be able to practice medicine again. But I had always remained positive. I never allowed him to give up. It took him a little over a year before he was able to perform a surgery.

Not everything that had occurred had been negative. Emmett and Rosalie had just married and they would both be graduating college in a year. Alice and Jasper were inseparable. The two had been dating almost as long as us, and I really couldn't be any happier for them.

I sat in the auditorium in a sea of black robes with Edward, Angela, and Jasper. I knew there were countless speakers droning on and on about our future and our responsibilities, but none of that mattered. My attention was solely on the bright and proud faces of Carlisle and my family. I knew that without their support I would not be where I was today.

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Anna, my parents, and Edward's parents all sat in the front row directly behind the graduates. Jane still hated me, but had accepted the inevitable. I was not going to go anywhere.

I smiled at Carlisle waving at him as my row was finally called to stand. I stood behind Edward bouncing almost in place as we began to move forward. I felt that each step I took was taking me closer to fulfilling my dreams. After today I would be on the road to having it all. I had my career and a wonderful other half. And very soon Carlisle and I would have a baby.

I had just found out that I was two months pregnant, and I really couldn't be happier. It wasn't planned. After all I still had to do my surgical internship and residency. Carlisle and I weren't even married. But I knew we would work things out. I just couldn't wait to tell him the good news. We were going to be parents.

"Here, I go!" Edward whispered to me as he stepped onto the stage.

I smiled proudly at him as they called his name. I was really excited for him and Angela since I was well aware of the fact that he had plans to propose to her after our graduation party. Edward had confided in me his plan, and I had even helped select a ring. I really felt as if Angela was the sister I never had.

I took a deep breath as I handed my name card to the speaker on the podium my eyes meeting Dr. Volturi's. I was extremely grateful that he had allowed me to continue my studies. I knew it was due to his kindness that I had been able to remain a student.

"Dr. Isabella Swan," The speaker stated causing me to smile brightly. I felt as if everything was really falling into place.

I walked across the stage turning to the audience before bending my knees. Dr. Volturi placed the ceremonial hood with the school colors over my head before allowing me to straighten. A huge sense of accomplishment seemed to wash over me.

"Congratulations, Dr. Swan," he stated with a smile as he shook my hand.

I was officially a doctor.

The rest of the ceremony flew by in a flash. Before I knew it the graduating class was presented and we able to head out of the auditorium outside. I was in a complete daze as I stepped outside. It was very hard for me to believe that I had made it this far. I still had a long way to go, but this was a major step in the right direction.

"Congratulations!" Edward said as he hugged me tightly practically lifting me off the ground.

"Can you believe we actually did it, Dr. Masen?" I questioned with a huge smile. Edward and I had always dreamed of being doctors, and now we were.

"I always knew we would, Dr. Swan!" Edward wrapped his arm around Angela as I heard Emmett's booming voice through the crowd.

"We're so proud of you, sweetie!" my mom gushed as she brought me in for a hug.

"I can't believe my little girl is a doctor." I felt like a beach ball being thrown around from one set of arms before finally getting to the most important person in my life.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said with a huge proud smile as he moved a loose strand of hair from my face.

I smiled at him shyly before his lips met mine in a sweet and lingering kiss. I couldn't help but melt into his arms as I realized what was happening. We were both standing in the same courtyard we had first seen each other four years before. But we no longer had to hide. I could kiss him any time I wanted. We had taken a chance and it had been completely worth taking.

_The End_

**A/N: I know its an extremely short epilogue, but I didn't want to drag it out. There were countless ways to end this, but I truly felt this was a fitting end. This is definitely the last chapter. This story is now complete.**

**I have been asked a few dozen times about a sequel. I do not have a sequel planned, and I do not think there will be one. I am currently working on my new story, Vendetta at Twilight. And I am in the process of planning out another project. A sequel is not in my plans.**

**I want to thank everyone again for giving this story a chance. I know I do not have the time to answer reviews, but I do read them. Your words of encouragement keep me writing. And your response to this story is astonishing.**

**Thank you!**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
